The Girl Next Door
by Ice Witch 0413
Summary: New Girl on the block's got some seriouse issues. NYC chick & a witch. She's got No friends,A bad attitude,& a Short Temper.What happens when the gang has to protect her from every demon in Chicago? Long Chapters
1. Prologue

Ok then this is my First fic please review

Fair warning this fics got bad language, and future lemons. (Why the hell is that a warning that's probably why you're reading it…)

This is the prologue although I wrote the other chapters first... hope this wont cause any confusion

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Yu-Yu Hakusho characters or any songs I use for scene breaks.

"Speaking"_ 'Thoughts'_

**-8-Graffiti decorations under a sky of dust, a constant wave of tension on top of broken trust. The lessons that you taught me I learned were never true. Now I find myself in question (they point a finger at me again) guilty by association (you point a finger at me again)-8-**

'_My goddess how am I going to get away this time!'_

She ran threw the alleys of New York. She was breathless and tired. She stopped to rest behind a dumpster leaning on the wall. Her blond hair was in knots all over her face. Her blue eyes were full of fear, sorrow, and anger.

'_Those basterds… they betrayed me… they'll pay... They'll be sorry'_

"There she is! HIKARU!"

'_Oh goddess please no...'_

She peaked around the dumpster and saw news crews, reporters, journalists and other strange people she couldn't identify running toward her. They began crowding around her some even pulling her hair and her cloths.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

They stopped moving they were staring at her with unblinking eyes all sounds stopped. She ran then pushing threw the group as they stood immobile her eyes were dropping that was the third time she had freezed time today she ran into a near by fast food restaurant just as the city began to move again. The busy sound of people running and cars honking filled her ears as well as the ones who were screaming her name. She ran into the bathroom and locked the door. She was alone and was grateful she rested against the door for a while then walked to the sink and splashed water on her face.

'_I need to hide… and what better way to hide... than in plain sight…'_

She closed her eyes and ran her fingers threw her hair. Her hair became shorter and her eyes turned to brown. She was wearing a school girls uniform easily altered. She ran her hands down the wrinkles of her plaid brown skirt extending it down to her ankles and turning it all brown. Her shirt used to be white now it was all dirty and torn she restored it to a clean white making the sleeves longer and the neckline wider so it nearly went over her shoulders. She looked back at the mirror. A slim brunette looked back at her with tired brown eyes. She had an artsy sort of look to her and she liked it.

'_I think I prefer myself with brown hair…'_

With that she splashed more water on her face and exited the bathroom. She bought a bottle of water and left the restaurant. She headed for the sub way she needed to get home and quick before the spell wore off she didn't have enough strength left to pull something like this again. She slid her metro card in and sat on a bench waiting for the train. It had worked no one recognized her and the mob had split into different groups in search of her. She saw the journalist from earlier walk in and look around. She sat there calm and composed while on the inside she was freaking out praying she didn't ask her any questions for fear that she might recognize her voice. Her train pulled up on the terminal and she got in before the journalist could even see her.

**-8- I wanna run away never say goodbye, I wanna know the truth instead of wondering why. I wanna know the answers, no more lies I wanna shut the door and open up my mind. –8-**

She ran home and shut the door behind her calling for her parents. She ran about her home calling for them but found herself alone.

'_They wouldn't abandon me…'_ She looked at the grandfather clock that sat in the parlor and saw it read 11:30 it was so early… it seemed like she had spent hours running away from the mob of students then the mob of newscasters. She went upstairs to her bathroom and proceeded to shower whipping away all dirt and cleaning out her wounds, she had fallen a good number of times during all that running. She changed into navy blue sweats and turned on her computer.

'_They'll be sorry… they should have kept their mouths shut…'_

She opened up a program and put in some numbers and there she sat typing away reading file after file. She was a skilled hacker and now she was deleting every file inside Izumes computer everything she held dear was here her precious designs, and their demo tapes. They would be a thing in the past there were to many designs for her to know by memory and she knew that she wouldn't be smart enough to make copies. She deleted it all and left one single message on a file labeled "Demo."

"You'll all be sorry for opening your mouths… this is just the beginning…" she said into the microphone she saved the voice recording and planted it. She printed out one of her designs before she deleted the evidence off her computer and hacked into Ryus. She deleted all this base tracks and music editing programs.

_'He has the disk program so he can restore it all but it'll be a bitch without the cookie...'_ she deleted the cookies that allowed the CD drive to work this would hit him hard, she had deleted a countless number of tunes and recordings. She then hacked Gotens computer

_'The slick ass he will have all his work saved on disks… but I can make do with what I get…'_ Gotens success came in his words he was a songwriter and a very good poet she deleted all his word files. She came across a file labeled "Treachery" she got curious and opened it to find it was a poem:

_Her ice blue eyes that can't see past the surface_

_Dense little creature thinks we bring her joy_

_Give us what we ask; you are nothing but a toy_

_Beginning on the day, you would call Yule_

_Ending the day we show you, you were a fool_

_Naive little child you're sent here from hell_

_All of the city we shall tell_

She printed it then deleted it. He would suffer the most… she then shut off the computer, picked up a CD off her desk, and took it to her bed.

"You all think you're so slick…" she opened a drawer in her nightstand, pulled out a wooden box, set it on the bed and opened another drawer, removing a photo album. She opened the album and pulled out a photo of her with four other people. She flipped threw the photo album and pulled out individual photos of each person in the photo.

She walked over to the other side of the room and set down the pictures on a large table it was covered with a green cloth and had candles and some other items sitting over it. She went to her bed and retrieved the box she opened it and pulled out a long knife with a curving blade and a silver handle. She set it down on the table beside the photos and went off to her kitchen. She came back with a pot, and matches. She set them all down on the table. She opened a small velvet bag that sat on the table and took out some pins, needles, and threads. She lit the candles and began.

She first took the photo of the group and shred it into pieces chanting, "these four have betrayed me, May they get there three times three."

She tossed the shreds into the pot, and picked up the poem. "Here is the proof for all to see, what they did to me was done intentionally". She dropped it in the poem into the pot. Taking a bottle that sat on the table she opened it and poured a little bit of the clear liquid onto the pieces, she then struck a match and let it fall into the pot. Flames burst out burning the photo and the poem leaving ashes. She collected the ashes and placed them in a small plastic zip lock bag.

She threaded a needle then proceeded to pick up the design she had printed out along with the picture of a girl with raven black hair and piercing green eyes. She stuck the needle threw the photo and began to stitch it to the design. The design was facing her while the photo was looking at the table as she worked she chanted. "Cut off her joy… give her no smiles, for her designs are now seen as vile." She dropped the photo in the pot and poured more liquid into it once more striking a match and dropping it in. "this child is no beauty may she be seen outside as she is inside" with that the flames died leaving ashes once again.

She picked up the photo of her and a boy gazing at each other with loving eyes the boy also had blond hair and blue eyes she looked at it sorrowfully then with rage.

"I cast darkness to chase you Goten Nemeru so you may fall when other will stand… I cast darkness to chase you Goten Nemeru so you may feel as betrayed as I do…" she dropped the picture in the pot opening a metal box that had a dragon carved into it she took out letters and rose petals dropping them in with the picture and once again setting it all on fire. The sweet scent of roses filled the room as the petals began to smolder.

She raised the CD and gazed at her reflection. "We worked so hard for nothing… but they don't realize just as easily as it was cast it can easily be banished…" she broke the CD in two imagining the people they had sent the other copy to doing exactly the same and throwing the pieces into the garbage.

She then got the next person on the list a photo of a boy with a smiling face brown curls fell into a mess all around his face as his hazel eyes gazed back at her. "So cold were his words that now they reach out to burn him, he has no more pride, nor does he have the love of his life. By the new moons third night his love will be out of sight" she didn't wish for her to be hurt just for her to find someone else. She placed the photo in the pot once again burning it.

She picked up the last photo it was one of a girl with fire red hair and emerald green eyes. She was a dancer each of them had their own talents each of them were going to lose it. She picked up the pins and began to put them threw her legs.

"May fairy lights guild her along the dance floor, playful fairies, make her fall" she placed the photo in the box that was carved with a dragon she took the pot to her window opened it wide and let the ashes fall out and blow in the wind. She then took the box and the plastic bag and went outside to her back yard. She dug a hole with her bare hands and opened the bag letting the ashes fall inside.

"I bury my past I bury these friends. I exile them from my life destiny chins now shatter for I am free of them…" she finished burying the ashes then went to another part of the yard that was full of flowers and began digging another hole. She opened the box and took out the photo placing it into the whole.

"Fairies I offer you her dance. Trick her into surrendering it so you may hold another soul captive" she finished burying the picture, stood up, and went back to her room. She collapsed on the bed so tired she fell asleep as tears rolled down her face.

**-8- Paper bags and angry voices under a sky of dust another wave of tension has more than filled me up I'm a talk of taking Acton these words were never true now I find myself in question (they point a finger at me again) guilty by association (you point a finger at me again)-8-**

This is the prelude… kinda... hope ya liked it

Scene changes brought to you by Linkin Park "Run Away"

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	2. New Faces, New Places

ReVamped Chapter

"Speaking" _'Thoughts'_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Yu Yu Hakusho characters or any songs I use for scene breaks.

**-8-Ya wanna know more, more, more about me. I'm the girl who's kicking the coke machine. I'm the one that's honking at you cuz I left late again-8-**

She didn't know what was to become of her, after everything, how could she just begin again as if nothing had happened…

Tsuika Ruveta stared out the car window at the plain empty streets that wizzed by.

"Cheer up Tsuika, think of this in a positive way you'll get to make new friends, have a new experience, maybe even get a new boyfriend-"

"After everything that I've just been through how could I possibly trust anyone again?"

"I know it's not going to be easy, but your mother and I just want what's best for you-"

"Then couldn't we just be in hiding? Couldn't I just have laid low at Aunt Riokos?"

"Your aunt Rioko has enough things to deal with, she doesn't need to worry about another mouth to feed" her mother snapped

"Just give this a chance hunny. You'll see, you'll love it."

She crossed her arms, threw herself against the seat, and went back to staring out the window until they pulled up in front of an apartment building.

"Great! To as insult to injury, an apartment? We used to live in a house…"

"Tsuika-shove it! We need to go house hunting, we just got here after all, try to be more enthusiastic."

"Yay Unpacking, Cramped spaces, and nosey neighbors- can't wait!"

"You're sarcasm isn't helping" her mother put in

"Well what do you expect smiles and cheers?"

With that she climbed out of the car, leaving her mother open mouthed. She went to the trunk and took out some boxes. Her father had already gone up to the apartment to open it.

She sighed and looked up at the building the stairs were open and it had eight floors not too high but high enough to commit suicide. She grabbed a box and went moving up the stairs. They were on the second floor defiantly not high enough to die from a fall. They had a corner apartment at least. The door was wide open; she walked in and set the boxes in a corner. She proceeded to examine the tiny space she would now be living in.

To her surprise, it had a second floor; she walked up the stairs and was met with three bedrooms. She imagined her parents would claim the biggest room, so she'd settled for the one next to the bathroom. It was wide with a small balcony.

'_It's better than nothing... At least I can stand out here when I can't go sleep or something.' _She sighed, leaning forward resting her hands on the ledge_. _Just then the door to her left opened and a tall boy with long red hair stepped out onto his own balcony. He wore all white which went just fine with him, but unfortunately he saw her immediately and smiled illuminating his green eyes.

"Hello there, I didn't realize we had new neighbors."

She said nothing, just stared at him with cold eyes before turning back into her room. She knew it was rude, but she didn't care. She went back downstairs and out the door to the car. She loaded herself up with boxes and barley managed to make it up the stairs. She was almost to her door when she tripped over her own two feet and began to tumble. She shut her eyes, bracing herself for ground impact and the inevitable crash of the boxes. It never came, she opened her eyes slowly, only then did she become aware of the hand around her waist and the body pressed snugly to her side. She looked up and was met by cheery green eyes.

"Need help?' he chuckled it sounded like he was mocking her and goddess knew she hated being mocked.

"No, I got it" She snapped, straightening herself again and giving him a shove in the process.

'_Why would someone do that? He should have just let me fall!'_The second she walked threw the door she lost her balance again and the boxes fell. The one on the top fell open and scattered shards of china dishes everywhere. She looked around and heaved a sigh.

"Be careful what you wish for…"

**-8-Hey, hey, hey could you see I want you by the way I push you away, yeah. Don't judge me tomorrow by the way I'm acting today. Mix the words up with the actions, do it all for your reaction, yeah. Hey, hey, get tangled up in me. -8-**

The van pulled up to the curb, parking nicely outside. He observed while a short man climbed out. From what Kurama could see, he wore glasses and had a head of short cut brown hair. He wore a bright yellow shirt with palm trees plastered all over it and khaki pants with black dress shoes. He opened the trunk, took out a large box, and headed for the building.

'_New neighbors'_ he mused.

That's when he saw her, a slim brunet climbed out the back seat. Her hair was pulled back into a high ponytail. She wore a pink shirt with some saying written on it in white and baggy black cargo pants with silver chains hanging from the belt holders. He watched, her movements hurried and sharp as she grabbed a couple of boxes and made her way upstairs.

'_She doesn't look happy...'_

His mother wasn't home, but was expected in about an hour or so. He watched her come up the stairs and head for her apartment. He saw the man come back outside and make his way to the car where a petit woman waited. Her hair was a sunshine yellow color that could only come from a box. She donned a tight yellow tank top with cherry red caprice and red flip-flops. They began to converse, he assumed these were the parents. He smiled to himself, and decided they would offer no more entertainment then carrying boxes up for the rest of the day. He made his way to his room and opened the balcony door for some fresh air. Her scent hit first, smoke and earth. He saw her standing there staring out at the city her face emotionless, until she turned to him and there was nothing but furry. He was taken back by her sudden flare of anger, without losing his composure he smiled politely.

"Hello there, I didn't realize we had new neighbors."

She didn't answer him she just stared at him for a moment, then turned and went inside. He frowned after her then.

'_Well that was rude. A strange human.'_

He too went back inside; she'd made him curious enough to resume his previous station. He made a note that she had eyes as bright as emeralds and that her shirt read "If I Throw A Stick Will You Leave?" He looked out the window watching her exit the apartment and all but run down the stairs. She loaded three boxes into her arms.

_'Seems she took more than she could carry' _He ran downstairs and opened the door in time to see her stumble. Instinctively he wrapped an arm around her waist so she wouldn't fall and used the other to keep the boxes up. He watched her face she seemed to be waiting to hit the floor. Slowly she opened her eyes and gazed at him with momentary confusion. He gave her another warm smile hoping to convey friendliness.

"Need help?" he chuckled, apparently this was a mistake. Her eyes narrowed into a suspicious glare, but he didn't ignore the slight blush forming on her cheeks.

"No, I got it.' She gave him a shove and walked to her apartment.

_'Determined little_ _girl isn't she?'_

He sighed, scratching the back of his head. He was beginning to wonder why he even bothered when he heard a crash. He ran to the entrance of there home and saw Tsuika slowly climbing to her feet. He looked around the small apartment and spotted the source of the noise, a box of china had opened and now lay littered in pieces.

"This isn't good…" he heard her remark as her parents ran down the stairs.

"Tsuika! What happen- NOT THE CHINA" her mother yelled running to the box.

"Yeah mom I'm fine just a few bruised ribs, but I'll be just fine" she remarked sarcastically. Her father on the other hand was looking straight at him, Tsuika turned and frowned at him.

He smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his head.

"I see this is a bad time, I'll come back later," he said turning to leave.

"No it's alright," he said catching Kurama off guard.

"I'm Oren" he said extended a hand.

Kurama took his hand in turn and shook it.

"I'm Suichi Minamino I live next door with my mother Shiori."

"Well it's nice to meet you Suichi. I'm Riuki, sorry you had to see that, but my daughter is somewhat of a clutse"

"Actually, she seemed to be doing quite well. That is until she got threw the door" he commented winking at Tsuika causing a light blush to form on her cheeks. Tsuikas mother nudged her hard in the ribs so she would introduce herself. She glared at her mother and simply said "I'm Tsuika, nice to meet you." Her tone sang of boredom and disinterest. That earned her a glare from both her parents. She examined her nails leaving her parents to deal with her ill behavior.

"Please forgive her, she lost her manners in the move." Oren said jokingly casting Tsuika a threatening look, she caught it and decided it would be in her best interest not to seriously upset her father.

_'Seems she likes to stir up trouble and get herself into it.' _thought Kurama

"It's alright… ah… do you need any help unloading?" he hadn't meant to ask but it slipped out.

"Sure, we can use all the help we can get. Tsuika why don't you and Suichi go down to the van, while you mother and I clean up this mess and start unpacking the boxes." She knew it wasn't a request, but a demand. She opened her mouth to protest.

"I-"

"Get it in gear Tsuika" her mother said threw her teeth. She huffed and walked past him to the stairs.

**-8-You wanna know more, more, more about me gotta know reverse psychology I'm the reason why you cant get to sleep I'm the girl you never get just quite what you see!-8-**

'_What is it with this kid, I'm being a total bitch and it doesn't even phase him. Don't tell me the boy next doors got a crush on me, though he is kinda cute… NO stop it!'_

Kurama chuckled having caught every word of her little mind battle. She turned around sharply to glare at him "What may I ask is so funny?"

"Nothing, you remind me of one of my friends is all…" they reached the van and she pulled out a box and shoved it into his chest. Caught off guard he let out an "oof"

"Here ya go, sense you like to carry heavy things, why don't we just load you right up" she piled four boxes onto him and took one for herself.

_'Pretty aggressive, she has more strength then lets on.'_

There were only two left so she decided to come back for them.

'_Mock me, show me up in front of my parents, I'm not buying the nice guy act. _'

_'Mock her when did I mock her?'_

They walked back up the stairs with Tsuika in front; she stole a quick glance at him and saw he was just fine, perfectly balanced, and in no danger of dropping the boxes.

_'What the hell! Those boxes way five times more than that one box of china!'_

She grinded her teeth together and kept going reaching the doorway of her home she set down her box and took two boxes off Suichi nearly dropping them but she managed to set them on the floor. She immediately pushed past him and went back downstairs. He didn't understand why she was so mad at him. He had been nothing, but friendly. What he did observe in her was her inability to accept help from others, it seemed to make her feel weak. When she jetted out the front door, again he set down the boxes and raced after her. She beat him to the van and was already reaching for another box. He grabbed her elbow and turned her to face him.

"HEY! DON'T TOUCH ME!"

"May we speak?"

"What? I barley know you! Let me go!"

He ignored her demand and the part of his better judgment that told him to leave now. He put up her antics longer then he should have.

'_I should have never come outside in the first place'_ yet the fact remained he did, now he had to wonder why.

"Have I done something to upset you?"

"Wha-" she drew a blank, she hadn't expected him to be straight forward. "Let me go befo-"

"If I did, I assure you it was unintentional. I hope you can forgive me and perhaps we can be friends."

'_Is that what I'm after? Her friendship?'_ he mused

"…. You're serious aren't you?" she said after a moment.

"Yes, I am" he replied finally releasing her

'_What do you have to lose that you haven't already lost?' _It whispered across her mind quite as a secret. She sighed and gave him an awkward smile. Suichi let out the breath he hadn't realized he was holding.

"You win," she confessed rubbing her elbow subconsciously. "I'm sorry, the last few months haven't been easy…"

'_It hurts… it all just hurts…'_ with put realizing it her eyes had began to swell with tears.

'_So… underneath all the anger there's just a world of pain…'_

His arms wrapped around her causing her to stiffen, he didn't say a word just offered silent sympathy. She relaxed enough to rest her head on his shoulder. They stayed that way for a moment. He didn't question it, didn't question himself. He'd lived long enough to realize and accept what was happening. She sighed and gently pushed away from him.

"Thanks for not asking."

"I won't intrude" He said and ignored the small pang of guilt for having been listening in on her thoughts. "Listen, some of my friends are getting together later, would you like to join us?"

"Oh- I don't think I should. I have a lot to do." She was running, making excuses while she could. She was scared out of her mind and wanted nothing more than for him to insist.

"I won't take no for an answer…"

She looked up at him; her eyes were full of suspicion. _'Kami, she's so untrusting.'_

"You sure your friends won't mind?" Her last ditch effort.

"I'll have a word with them, but more than likely they'll be alright with it." She nodded pensively.

"Ok, I guess…. We better get these boxes up, we've been gone a while" she said remembering herself and shoving a box into Suichis chest, catching him once again off guard. she took out the last box and shut the trunk hastily. She ran up the stairs and was out of sight before he could even take a step away from the van.

'_Sense when are you such a scaredy cat?'_ she scolded herself while kneeling to place the box on the floor. _'You're acting like he asked you to marry him; it's just a night out with new people.'_

"That's the last of them…" said Suichi as he entered making her jump.

"Great! Thanks so much for your help Suichi" said Oren, Her reaction went unnoticed as she rose.

"No problem…"

"Suichi?" it was his mother she had just gotten home he smiled at Oren and went to the doorway.

"Mom I'm over here" he was joined by a slim woman slightly shorter than he was with dark blue hair and chocolate brown eyes.

"Everyone this is my mother Shiori"

_'Wow... she's so pretty...' _

"It's nice to meet you" Tsuika was quick to say extending her hand earning a bewildered look from her parents. "I'm Tsuika." She said with a genuine smile.

**-8- You think that you know me... (Get tangled up in) You think that I'm lonely... (Get tangled up in me) But everything I do is only to get tangled up in you! You wanna know more, more, more about me... I'm the girl that's sweeping you off your feet.-8-**

Scene breaks "Get Tangled Up In Me" by Skye Sweetnam

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Friends Or Foes?

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN ANY YU-YU HAKUSHO CHARACTERS! OR ANY SONGS I USE IN THE SCENE BREAKS

"Speaking" 'Thoughts'

**-8-What do I do to ignore them behind me? Do I follow my instincts blindly? Do I hide my pride from these bad dreams that and give into sad thoughts that are maddening? -8-**

'_They're gunna be here any minute! Shit what am I gunna wear... Crap I just fixed these drawers… o well'_

She rummaged through her drawers trying to find something to wear.

_'I can't believe this it's only my first day here isn't this moving a little too fast?'_

She pulled out a black shirt with one sleeve that had blue glitter running up it. It didn't say anything like most of her shirts. She put it on and looked at herself in the mirror.

'_Great just need to change my pants now… I hope I'm not getting over dressed…'_

She put away her cloths and opened her closet in pursuit of different pants she decided on a pair of jeans just as the doorbell rang.

'_Just in time… calm your nerves…'_ she centered herself going into a light meditation her body relaxed just as her mother knocked on the door. She let out a deep breath and brought herself back.

**-8- Do I sit here and try to understand it? Do I try to catch them red handed? Do I trust some to get through my phoniness or they trust no body and live in loneliness?-8-**

Surprisingly enough he was nervous. Weather it was all him or he was taping into Tsuika the others saw it to. They watched him ring the doorbell and fidget nervously. This caused Yusuke and Kwabara to snicker earning Yusuke a sharp elbow in the ribs from Keiko. Hiei meanwhile rolled his eyes and waited patiently to see this girl that reminded Kurama so much of himself.

Tsuikas mother Riuki answered the door and smiled at each of them.

'_Well so far she's making good progress it's only her first day here and already there are four boys at the door'_

"Just a minute I'll go get her"

"Seems she used to be in good company…" Hiei commented

"I don't get the impression her mothers too proud of her" said Kurama

She came to the door waving at her parents and closing it behind her and looking at all of them.

'_Well there is a girl...' _she smiled sheepishly and looked at Kurama waiting for him to introduce her but apparently, he was content staring at her like she had two heads making her annoyed.

"Eh... hi… I'm Tsuika…"

Keiko was the one to step up first and introduce herself stepping on Yusukes foot to snap him out of his daze. All four including Hiei were staring at her like they had never seen a girl before.

"Hi I'm Keiko"

"Uh sorry about that I'm Yusuke Yurameshi it's nice to meet ya"

"I'M KAZUMA KUWABARA BUT EVERYONE CALLS ME KUWABARA IT'S VERY NICE TO MAKE YOUR ACQUAINTANCE"

"Say it louder why don't you I don't think the people at the nursing home three blocks away herd you too well"

"Don't start with me Hiei I'll knock your block off so fast-"

"Just try it"

"Eheh and this Is Hiei he can Kuwabara constantly spend their time bickering," said Kurama recovering from his shock. She nodded and smiled.

Kurama remained in his white outfit Hiei in his classic black wardrobe. While Yusuke wore blue jeans with a plain white shirt with a blue jacket over it. Kwabara wore something along the same lines as Yusuke only with a blue shirt and green jacket. Keiko wore tight blue jeans and a brown sweater it was late fall tiping into winter but the winters weren't nearly as cold as the ones in new York so it wasn't cold to her but there was a draft every now and then.

Tsuika was wearing tight blue jeans and the black one sleeve shirt with black sneakers. Her hair was down showing it was cut into layers and fell to about her waist; she had also taken the time to put on make up. She wore black eyeliner, and a thin strip of navy blue eye shadow. Her lips were painted with a clear gloss. She wore silver crescent moon earrings with a silver pentagram necklace.

"Alright then lets be going," said Kurama

Tsuika fell into step next to him and began analyzing the group Hiei, the gothic looking short guy with an attitude, seemed like the type a guy who doesn't like to get walked on and would do anything with out a second though to strike down a challenger, currently annoyed at himself. She could read people easily ever sense she was a kid she was also empathic and felt others emotions as they were her own. Keiko, the typical nice girl looked like the type to be on the student council an over all goodie, goodie she and Suichi would make a good pairing, she was... Mad. Yusuke, the all American thug although he looked like a nice person now it seemed like he had a hidden side to him as she did. She laughed lightly and was glad it went unnoticed, he was starving and embarassed. Kwabara, village idiot with a twist he wasn't smart when it came to intellectual conversations It seemed but he could think things through and looked like he could knock over at least six guys in one blow if he wanted to, currently un easy and very nervous.

'_Wonder Why...'_ Suichi, honor roll material the kinda kid who would go places get married to a successful business woman and live the life of luxury. He was the only one out of the group who was completely at ease. An interesting group they didn't clash but they didn't mix.

'_Very interesting I wonder how they all met'_

Kurama watched her closely reading her every thought as it passed. She had pinned them all down exactly and that one comment she made about Yusukes hidden side caught his attention. So she was hiding herself as he suspected. It would explain why she was so untrusting and suspicious. They rounded to corner heading for the arcade.

"So what should we do first guys? Eat or play?" asked Yusuke

"I take it you'd prefer to eat," said Kurama

"I have better things to do then sit around and play a bunch of mindless video games and stuff my face" obviously Hiei

"Stop being such a stiff Hiei just cuz you lost at Robot Rumble that one time you've hated all video games," said Yusuke

"That was an entirely different matter... the game was rigged"

"Yeah, yeah whatever you're just a sore loser" said Kwabara

"I will kill you"

"Why don't we just eat that way these two can't argue as much" said Yusuke annoyed

"In other words he doesn't wanna hear it he's hungry" Keiko translated

Yusuke smirked and threw an arm over Keikos shoulders as he led the way to an empty table. They sat in a large booth Hiei, Kurama, and Tsuika on one side Kwabara, Yusuke, And Keiko on the other.

"So Tsuika where did you move from?" Asked Keiko as the others ordered for them

"New York…"

"New York that's a cool place to live in… why did you move?"

"Uh… personal reasons…"

'_Don't ask me any more on that subject'_

"I see… did it have anything to do with your family?"

'_YAY lets play twenty fucken questions. Its fun to pry into the new girls past and exploit things she doesn't wanna talk about. How bout no'_ she sighed _'Why am I being such a bitch?'_

"I'd prefer not to talk about it…" she said gently

Keiko gave her a curious look and didn't push it seemed like she was getting upset over a simple question.

"Alright then what grade are you in?"

"Tenth… what school do you guys go to?"

'_Finally I got a question in'_

"Adams high, it's a pretty big school."

"No kidding do you all go there?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Cuz I start tomorrow I haven't gotten my schedule yet but my parents announced it to me during the flight"

"Oh this'll be fun I just hope you wont skip everyday like Yusuke"

"What do you expect it's boring"

"You just don't appreciate learning"

"It's a waist of time!"

While they fought, Kurama turned to her and asked her more questions.

"So what do you plan to study?"

"The paranormal…" at the word everyone froze and looked at her they would have never guessed… a paranormal investigator.

"Most people are skeptics but" she shrugged "I don't care I find it interesting traveling around trying to prove something most people don't believe in... Well when I say it like that it sounds pointless but I'm determined to find proof so it can be exploited. Different dimensions, demons… even special talents that people are born with that can't be explained." She was looking down at the table as she spoke so she didn't notice the weary looks the boys were exchanging until she looked up.

'_Why are they staring! I've gotten weird reactions before… but it's almost like their worried… wait… They are…' _

"Uh…did I say something wrong?" she said looking at each of them

No one answered. Gratefully the pizza arrived; they all stuffed their faces and forgot the subject. Once they were done eating they wandered into the arcade section. Yusuke challenged Hiei at rumble robots just to piss him off while Keiko watched Kwabara went off to the test your strength thingy and Kurama and Tsuika wandered around in search of a good game. They were quiet until Tsuika broke the silence.

"What was that back there? And don't lie, you were all looking at me like I was some kind of freak when I said I wanted to be a paranormal investigator. You guys also kept staring at me when you first saw me even you so spill what's the deal!" her voice had began rise with each word she said causing some gamers to stair at them.

Kurama held up his hands and gave her a weak smile.

"It was nothi-"

"You're lying to me Suichi…"she said testingly

He sighed he had forgotten for a second she was empathic.

"It's just that it's a weird profession for someone like you to pursue"

"Someone like me?" she folded her arms over her chest and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Not meaning to insult you but you seem like the type of girl who would try a more designer type profession..."

"And what makes you think that?"

"Nothing it's just the vibe you give off and partly to do with your image"

"If that's the truth then how come nobody said anything after I asked what was wrong?"

"Uh… I don't know" he was trying to be polite and keep cool but was slowly losing his composure.

"Fine then, why were you all staring at me when I came out of my house?"

"Well uh…'

"Stop the stalling Suichi" she was trying to keep her voice down but it wasn't working much. Some people had actually stopped what they were doing just to stare at them and were forming a small circle around them as if they were expecting an actual fistfight.

Kurama looked around nervously at the small group.

"Tsuika can we discuss this later… you're causing a scene" he hissed giving them all a shaky smile.

"No we can't discuss this later I want answers, now why were you all staring when I walked out of my house"

Apparently, she wasn't afraid to cause a commotion but she had lowered her voice a little, at least she didn't seem to be yelling.

"Well it was just that…"

'_What do I say do I tell the truth do I lie? Wait I don't have a choice...'_

"Today Suichi"

'_Not giving me much time now is she.'_

"Can we discuss this outside?" he pleaded he didn't feel like embracing himself in front of half his homeroom class.

She eyed him a while then sighed and lead the way making some people sigh and others aw while a few followed them outside once they were outside Tsuika turned to the ones who had followed and glared at them. A few darted right back into the Arcade while others stood their ground.

"What? Are you waiting for an invitation get the fuck out of here we're trying to have a conversation!"

"Then why start yelling in the middle of an arcade?"

She glared at him he was the only one still out side waiting for a show.

"Listen dick this isn't a side show for your amusement now get your ass out of here"

"Or what? This is a sidewalk its public property"

"Or I'll-"

"Tsuika why don't we just finish this later?"

"No we wont finish this later I said I want my answers now and this piece of shit better get his ass moving before I make him a permanent part of the sidewalk"

"Highly doubt that's possible doll but I'll give ya this you give me your number and ill get outta your way"

"Haha not happening not get your steppen"

"Then I aint moven"

"What the fuck is your deal you have no roll in this what joy do you get from listening to others people conversations are you mentally ill?"

"No, I'm just nosy"

'_What an asshole I swear if he doesn't leave soon…'_

'_She's got a nice rack looks cute when she's mad too… doubt she could hurt me though'_

Kurama narrowed his eyes at the man he looked like he was in his early twenties and had two inches on him but he could obviously take him.

"What are you glaring at punk you jealous or something? You her boyfriend?"

Tsuika turned around to face him he was glaring and grinding his teeth together, he looked like he was ready to snap. She really didn't wanna see him get beat up on her account. So she turned around and focused her attention back on the ease dropper hoping Suichi wouldn't lunge forward and earn himself a bloody nose.

"Ignore him he's not important." Kuramas jaw dropped she was seriously looking to take this guy on he couldn't allow it.

"I'm warning you for the last time"

"Or what?"

She began to walk over to him but Kurama stepped in front of her and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"What are you doing?" he hissed

"Don't worry I got it all figured out"

"All what figured out? What are you going to do?"

"You'll see, now, let me go and get out of my way"

He didn't do it he just watched her.

"I mean it Suichi I'll be fine just let me I go"

He sighed heavily and took her hands off his shoulders she patted his cheek and walked in front of the man. She knew Suichi was just worried that he would do something to her but that wasn't gunna happen. The man began to blush as she reached into his pocket.

"Knew You'd come around" he said beginning to put an arm around her waist causing Kurama to take a step forward. He was about to go over and pull her away then break his face in when she pulled out the revolver he was concealing, and aimed it right at his forehead.

"Get your filthy hands off me and get the fuck out of here or you'll get a bullet in your skull"

He stared at her a moment in shock then turn tailed and ran once he had decided she wasn't joking.

She sighed and looked back at Kurama.

"So where were we?"

His mouth had fallen open. She wasn't paying any attention to him as she opened the gun and took out the bullets, threw them into some bushes and slipped the gun into a sewer drain. She went back to him and crossing her arms over her chest waiting for an answer.

"A... ha…how did you know that gun was in his pocket?"

"It was sticking out a little now-"

"Were you actually gunna shoot him?"

"NO, that would land me in prison, but a guy who carries a gun in his pocket would kinda be afraid to lose it and then have one shoved in his face he'd be defenseless and most likely he'd piss his pants"

"I see…. However, what would you have done if he didn't feel threatened at all by the gun? Would you have fired it at him?"

'_Jeez again!'_

"No, I would have shot a warning at the sky to let him I know I was serious and if he still didn't listen I'd just hit him in the head with it. But what does it matter he was a jerk…"

He watched her she was telling the truth she would not have hurt him enough to kill him.

He sighed slowly shaking his head.

'_Yeah… she's unique'_

"So back to my question, WHY were you all staring at me when I left my house did I have a bugger hanging from my nose or something?"

"No, no… it was just that…you looked different…"

"Different? How so the others hadn't even seen me"

"What I mean is…"

"Hey Suichi what are you doing out here?" asked Keiko coming outside to see what was wrong.

'_THANK KAMI!'_

'_GO AWAY'_

"Nothing just having a little talk but we're done now" he said hastily. She smiled warmly at him

"No, not just yet. Keiko can you give us a few"

"Sure but the arcades closing in half an hour and we're heading for the theater just to let you know"

"Alright we'll be back before then"

She watched her go inside before she turned back to him.

"Now spill I still wanna play goblin city so just answer me already"

He sighed defeated. He'd done harder things then tell a girl she looks beautiful. He just hoped that by saying it, he wouldn't put ideas in her head, then again he himself already had ideas by the pat on the cheek…

"You looked beautiful…"

She blinked up at him she was only and inch n half shorter than him but she couldn't look him in the eye directly.

'_What did he just say?'_

"E-excuse me?"

He sighed, "I really don't feel like repeating myself"

'_As if once wasn't hard enough she wants me to say it again'_

"I'm sorry but I need to hear that again to believe it"

He gave her an annoyed look and just sucked it up.

'_I've done harder things…'_ he kept repeating it to himself as he said it for a second time.

"You… looked… beautiful" there now what?

'_He did say it… that's the first time any guy has ever said that to me…'_

She stared at him for a moment in shock the other three had stared with the same looks on their faces but the look in his eyes was significantly different. Now she knew why Kwabara was so nervous. Slowly a smile began to creep onto her lips as well as a small blush. She didn't say anything more just turned around and entered the arcade.

Kurama breathed out and hope she didn't turn around and come back to demand once again why they stared at her at the table he watched her through the window she seemed… giddy. She went over to goblin city sat and began to play. He watched as the emotions on her face swiftly changed from giddy to concentrated. He took some time to compose himself before he dashed inside and went off in search of Hiei just to make sure he was not breaking anything.

**-8-Cuz I can't hold on with the stretch so thin, I make the right moves but I'm lost within I put on my daily preside but I just end up getting hurt again-8**-

The arcade closed and they made their way to the theaters joking about how Hiei was so determined to beat that one level of rumble robots he had spent all his money just to continue and he still lost. Once at the theaters, it was decision time.

"Why don't we watch an educational film?" suggested Keiko only to have everyone stair at here in amazement.

"Keiko we have school tomorrow... my brains on off and I would prefer it to stay that way until tomorrow"

"You're brains always on off" stated Kwabara

"Like your one to talk" began Hiei

"Hey shut up at least I didn't get cocky at the wrong time and say something that landed me in HOT water" snapped Kwabara immediately shutting Hiei up while everyone except Tsuika laughed.

Now Tsuika couldn't help but feel left out. Then again, it was an inside joke among friends and this could easily be a one-time thing so she decided not to sweat it.

"I say we watch 'The Devils Rejects'" chimed Yusuke

"Actually it sucked" Said Tsuika everyone watched her that was the most she had said to them sense the arcade incident.

"How do you know it just came out" commented Hiei

"Because for starters it already came out in New York and yes, I hate to say I did see it, and second its directed by Rob Zombie great songs not so great movies have you seem 'House of 1,000 corpses'? Not the least bit scary stupid if anything man just doesn't know how to direct a movie the previews may look good but it's not…"

Hiei raised an eyebrow at her then just scuffed and turned away.

"What other movies have already come out in New York that you've seen?"

"Well 'Mr. and Mrs. smith', was good. I've also seen 'The Longest Yard' it's funny if you're looking for a comedy, 'dark water' not to appealing, But 'War of the Worlds' is suppose to be good"

"Alright then… comedy or action?"

**-8- By myself, (By Myself) that's why when in my mind I'm fine. I can't rely on myself (myself) that's why. But in my mind I'm fine. I can't rely on myself. –8-**

They walked out of the movies with sodas and smiles.

"You were right it was good"

"Told ya, but wow my favorite part is in the begging when the lightning came"

"No way that was lame"

"Oh yeah like you wouldn't be scared if that happened right now"

"Well maybe I would but only because we're out in the open with Metal Street lights everywhere"

"Oh whatever Yusuke, you'd be pissing you're pants"

"No I wouldn't"

"Would so… so Keiko what was you're favorite part?"

"Hold on there Tsuika give her a minute to loosen the death grip she has on my arm"

"Was she that frightened?"

"Either that or she was dieing from the suspense… well listen guys I'm gunna go take her home Kwabara wanna tag along so we can go hang out at my place afterwards?"

"Sure whatever"

They said their goodbyes and walked away leaving only Kurama Hiei and Tsuika.

"So what did you guys think of it?"

Hiei didn't answer he just kept his eyes fixed on the ground deep in thought.

"It was… interesting…"

"What do you mean interesting? What movie would you have preferred to see?"

"Personally I would have chosen 'Dark water'"

"Ya gotta be kidding me if you were expecting it to be scarier than the ring your sadly mistaken"

"Well that's your opinion mine might be different"

"That's true everyone has different taste" she shrugged and finished her soda tossing it into the garbage.

"Why are you so quiet Hiei?"

"Yes do tell"

There was a pause before he answered, "Why did the aliens come to earth?"

They stopped walking, and stared at him. His gaze was fixed on the ground, so he kept walking as Kurama and Tsuika stared.

"It's a good question…. But still if that's what he's thinking so hard about I fear for you're friend…"

Kurama nodded and looked at the street name this was their turn.

"Hey Hiei!" he called

Hiei stopped walking and blinked realizing no one was beside him. He turned around and glared at Kurama as he and Tsuika chuckled.

"This is our turn I'll see you later"

With that, they turned the corner as he watched them.

'_There's something there I'm sure of it Kurama doesn't just help new neighbors… well maybe he does. Still, it could just be that he' s attracted to her and as much as I am... BUT ANY GUY WOULD BE ATTRACTED TO HER!' _he stopped thinking about it. It was making him mad. He headed to Yusukes house where they had agreed to meet after this, to do what they were suppose to do in the first place before Kuramas generosity got in the way.

**-8- I can't hold on (to what I want with the stretch so thin) It's all to much to take it. I can't hold on (To anything Watching everything spin) To that familiar sinking in-8-**

They walked back home in silence until they got to her front door. She felt weird it wasn't like they had gone had gone out on a date but what she was about to say made it sound so much like they had.

"Thanks for inviting me I had a really nice time. Your friends are a riot"

Kurama smiled at her.

"Well I'm glad you enjoyed yourself if you like you can join us the next time as well"

"That'd be fun… well thanks again" she opened the door stepped inside and gave him a wave before closing it and resting against it. Taking a deep breath relieved that it was over.

'_Well I did have a good time… and I do hope I can go next time…. but If I had such a good time then how come I'm dreading our next encounter?'_

She sighed, decided not to plague herself any longer, and locked the door going up the stairs to retire to her room. It was 11:30 and her parents had already gone to sleep but she couldn't do that just yet she sat on her bed for a while and just reminisced on what had just happened and the soul reason she left New York it was the best way to get used to the pain and eventually get over it.

She'd spent four and a half hours getting to know complete strangers and found herself getting attached to them. She couldn't allow it getting attached meant getting hurt and she wasn't ready to go threw all that again. But it was her own fault it happened in the first place. Who told her to go and tell her secret to her friends? Nevertheless, that was why wasn't it? Because she had been attached to them… She should have known they were just using her from that moment on. She had told them everything including how she was empathic so they must had used that to their advantage they covered up their annoyance with her. That was until she figured out they were using her even Goten he was just with her so she'd stay around longer until she figured it all out. It had taken her longer than they had expected making her feel stupid they threatened to tell all of New York that she was a freak. Doctors and scientists would come swarming from all across the land to see her, to do experiments on her. She didn't believe them she threw threats at them herself threatened to make their lives hell to take away what mattered most to them if they told a soul… but they hadn't listened and they had told. That was why they moved so overall she wasn't perfectly fine in New York she was just lying to herself the truth of the matter was she probably could never go back there again. As a precaution, her parents changed their names so they couldn't be traced. Hikaru Kioto became Tsuika Ruveta she had never liked Hikaru to begin with so it wasn't a great loss but the betrayal still stuck fresh even if it had been two months sense she stopped talking to her friends it had taken them just as long to get up the nerve to tell all of New York what she was. First, the school… then the newscasters until eventually all of New York was out for her. And she had kept her promise she found it was Goten who first opened his mouth she mad sure he would never have anything to say about her ever again she didn't kill him of coarse that would go against all that she stood for. But regardless she did hurt him three times three. Next came Ryu, Izume, and Kasaki each of them to suffer in a different manner. She was sorry for it and swore off using her powers for selfish reasons from then on but they had deserved it. All she wanted to do was live in peace and find that special person just for her and maybe some others like her. That's why she wanted to be a paranormal investigator to see how she had gotten these powers the ones that no one had… the ones that made her what she was… a freak…. and to see if maybe there was a way to get rid of them…. So she could be normal…

That's when the tears came slow and steady she let them fall she was alone… no one would mock her…. No one would care… no one would know….

**-8- If I turn my back I'm defenseless. And to go blindly seems senseless. If I hide my pride and let it all go wrong then they'll take from me till everything is gone. -8-**

He stood there watching the door for a while, caught her last thought before she went to her room, and turned around to head for Yusukes house. He didn't know why she had a bad feeling but he pushed it aside and concentrated on the matter at hand. Boton had asked for them to meet at Yusukes at promptly seven that had to be put off on the count of Tsuika so he knew she'd be mad but Yusuke didn't actually feel like hearing what Koenma had to say at the moment so it had worked out for everyone except Koenma and Boton. He'd have to explain once he arrived if Yusuke and Kwabara hadn't already. He went to his home knocked on the door and waited for an answer. Boton was the one who answered greeting him with a loud yell.

"WELL IT'S ABOUT YOU GOT HERE WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?"

"I wa-"

"NEVER MIND GET IN HERE AND SIT DOWN SO WE CAN START!"

He did as instructed he didn't want to anger her even more to he came in sat on the couch with Kwabara and waited for her to start Yusuke was in a lounge chair and Hiei Leaning against the doorframe of the living room area.

"Well now that we're all here we can finally begin although this would have already been over with and we could all be sleeping right now!"

"Shut up and get it over with"

She glared at Yusuke a minute before turning on the TV to Koenmas tired face.

"A little late isn't it boys? I need my beauty rest" he said the last part with a yawn while Yusuke snapped.

"Just get on with it already!"

"Alright, alright" he cleared his throat before continuing, "there is a witch among us"

At that everyone burst out laughing Hiei wore a humorous smile, which was shocking, but no one was aware of it.

"I'M SERIOUS THIS IS NO LAUGHING MATTER!"

"I'm sorry Koenma sir it's just the way you said it…" Boton burst into laughter once more.

He taped his fingers on his desk and waited for them all to settle down. Once they had composed themselves, he continued "as I was saying there's a new witch in town she was exposed in New York and had her name changed. To what we don't know but she used to go by Hikaru Kioto."

"So lemme get it straight some witch high tailed it outta New York cuz they were chasing her with torches?"

"Yusuke this isn't a game. She had incredible powers and would be a great addition to the team. But before that can happen you guys need to find her"

"What powers does she have exactly?"

"Well for starters sh-"

"Forget the powers she wont expose herself what's she look like?"

Everyone glared at Yusuke maybe it was just because that it was late and he was cranky but they weren't gunna get this done any sooner with his interruptions.

"Well we only have one colored photo of her but it isn't too good"

A Girl with short blond hair and blue eyes came on screen. She was looking over her shoulder and holding up a hand moving it toward her face.

"Well she doesn't look like a Hikaru…"

"Yep... we sure have our work cut out for us how many blonds with blue eyes are in Chicago?"

"Quite a few I'm sorry to say, but again she's a witch-"

"Jeez what does that have to do with anything? You keep repeating it what does it signify!"

"You really are clueless about witches Yusuke… She can easily hide her powers and her sprit energy with meditation and spells. Same goes for her appearance… she could look like anyone heck she could look like Keiko if she wanted to"

"That's not funny…"

"But it's true…"

"So what did she do in New York that her got exposed?"

"She didn't do anything apparently it was her friends who ratted her out they seemed to have been very close to her. Who knows what coulda happened maybe they got into a fight? Point blank she didn't come out of the closet on her own"

"But back to my earlier question what powers does she have?"

He took out a newspaper and peered at Yusuke Before reading it

"Hopefully Yusuke won't interrupt this time… Well let's see her powers were announced throughout all of New York. So here we go… First of she's Empathic meaning she knows exactly what your feeling there is a way to hide it and no, its not by plastering a smile on your face when you feel like crying her friends revealed everything even how they dealt with her. You just have to think of something else something funny or sad any thing to cover up what you don't what her to feel. Her second power this one is rarely seen as they stated It only happens when she gets extremely mad and… its frightening… she can make anything she wants... uh how do I say this… Break apart? Well yeah so to speak she can use this on body parts so don't anger her. Anyway third talent and apparently the one she uses most is odd if she focuses on an object of her choice she can make it seem sink into the ground or table and surface anywhere she chooses her hands, her home, on the moon just to name a fe-"

"Sorry to interrupt but how many doesn't she have?"

"Officially only five not counting being empathic and what happens when she gets mad three. Moving on she can create balls of energy… in the form of bubbles… they can either trap you in them and hold you there for a while or shock you to death"

"Does that count as two?"

"No Yusuke…. Her last power is a short one that drains her, she can freeze time but according to her friends for only 30 seconds but its been getting longer by milliseconds. That's all we know so far. Do your best to find her a five powered witch is a rarity these days."

"So she's got five powers and only two that uses on a regular basis"

"What do you mean two Kurama?"

"Being an empathic is a twenty four hour thing it has no off switch as far as I know, and disappearing of items is something that can go unnoticed. While she wouldn't freeze time because it drains her, and getting mad depends on her temper shortage that would be a problem to hide, and creating bubbles depending on their color she wouldn't use it. It traps things and shocks them to death. So the reality of it is she only has two powers that we can identify her by."

"And both will be hard to distinguish" supplied Boton

"Well you all better be off then its one o'clock and I can't take it anymore I need some sleep. Good luck with your search!"

With that the TV went off Kwabara had nodded off a while ago and Yusukes eyes were dropping Hiei let himself out as soon as the TV had shut off and Boton pulled out her paddle.

"Need a ride?"

"No I'll just walk… see you later Yusuke"

His words went unheard, as Yusuke was asleep in the lounge chair. He closed the door after he left and headed for his home.

'_A Witch who's Empathic with 4 other powers… in anger she breaks at will she shocks and traps, she can freeze you in your tracks and take your belongings whenever she pleases this one will be difficult there are at least twenty thousand people in Chicago alone… I'll ask Tsuika she was in New York while it happened… maybe she knows something more…'_

His walked up the stairs to his home and entered with out a sound he went unto his room and walked out the balcony. He took a deep breath and couldn't help but look to her window. The balcony door was open but she wasn't outside. He leapt over to her balcony and crouched on the ledge looking into her room. It was pitch-black dark inside but he saw come candles on at the foot of her bed.

'_Doesn't she know that's dangerous?'_

He looked around the room her bed was made signaling she hadn't gone to sleep yet. He wondered if she had snuck out or something as he walked over to the candles and analyzed the scene before him.

A shell, a feather, a small plant, a clear crystal, a cup, and a butter knife lay on the edges of a draw chest that was covered with a silk white cloth. In the center were five candles burning in candleholders. A purple one in the center a yellow one to the right a blue one to the left a green one on top of the purple one and a red one under the purple one. He stared down at the weird display for a while… he'd never seen anything like it before. He wondered what it was.

'_It could just be a random assortment of items…but it seems to in order…'_

He reached down to touch the plant see what it had been through.

"Who's there!"

He heard her voice so clearly in the dark she was in the doorway. He heard her shift around and flick on the light temporarily blinding him.

"Suichi! What are you… GET OUT OF HERE!" she didn't yell she couldn't afford to wake her parents they would automatically assume the wrong thing. She walked over to him and slapped him hard in the face.

'_Pervert! Sicko! Creep!'_ she was on a rampage slapping him repeating and pulling his hair.

"Get out! Get out and never speak to me again! Don't even look at me I swear-"

He pulled her close and placed a hand over he mouth to silence her. She stared at him with shocked eyes and attempted to punch him but he caught her wrist with the same hand that was over her mouth.

"Listen I'm sorry I saw your balcony door open and I climbed in I saw you had candles on and I figured you had fallen asleep and forgotten about them. I'm sorry I frightened you but please I need to ask you a few questions... I'm going to let you go now please don't hit me"

He slowly released her she glared at him and blew out her candles. She walked to her bed and sat down eyeing him.

'_He sees my door open sneaks into my room and claims it was to turn off my candles… covers my mouth when I begin to squirm…' _after that her thoughts completely stopped a shield came up and she was more guarded than when he had first met her. He had completely lost her trust.

He sighed and stood where he was.

"Well I'm sorry for this you probably think I'm some sort of sick creep but I can assure you I don't do this sort of thing at all but then again why should you take my word for it… anyway my question has to do with Hikaru Kioto"

At the name, her eyes widened and she stared at him.

"I wanted to know if you knew anything about her other than what was in the papers"

"No…. I don't that story really scared me she was a nice girl. To learn that she had those kinds of abilities…"

"You knew her?"

"Yeah we went to the same school… I had some classes with her too…"

"Can you tell me anything else?"

"Yeah she was always smiling. Who would have known she kept such a horrible secret… behind that smile was so much none knew of, but her friends... the ones who told on her… they were jerks… hell I used to hang out with them… even worse her boyfriend was two timing her… with me… but I didn't know about it until she confronted me... She was so mad… she nearly knocked down the whole school… after that I never saw her…"

'_Is she trying to tell me something?' _Then he saw it, tears began to leak from her face.

"If that's all you can leave now…" she looked up at him its like she had no idea she was crying.

"No I have one last question"

"Well hurry it up I do need to sleep"

"Why do you have all these things on here?" he cast a look at the chest where the candles stood.

"Those are the things I brought with me from New York well... Some of them others are just there cuz I'm to lazy to bring them down"

"Can you explain to me what they signify?"

"Can you just get out of my room and let me sleep?"

He leaned down and picked up the feature twirling it in his fingers and watching her reaction.

"Give me that," she snatched it from his grasp and set it back down on the chest.

"Just explain it to me and I'll be on my way"

"Or you can just leave now before I wake up my parents and have them persecute you for breaking and entering and attempted rape"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me now get out…" there was frost in words and hate in her eyes at that moment he would have no problem believing she was capable of what she threatened and much more.

He nodded silently turned around and went out to the balcony he jumped back into the ledge of his own and eased down. She was watching him she felt her eyes on his back. He entered his room and closed his door pulling the small curtains that hung over the little window closed.

He sat on his bed and stayed there deep in thought.

**-8- If I let them go I'll be outdone and if I try to catch them I'll be outrun if I'm killed by the questions of the cancer then I'll be buried in the silence of the answer. -8-**

After her tears she pulled on her pajamas and meditated she needed to get her powers under control, she called the corners fixing her sacred space at the edge of her bed.

"A feather for air…. A crystal for fire… a shell for water… and a plant for earth… an improvised chalice… and an improvised athame…"

She opened a drawer and pulled out a silk cloth laying it over the surface of the chest she took out the feather, crystal, shell, plant, cut, and butter knife. She took out five candleholders and set them in the center (you know the way they were set I don't feel like re typing it) she took out five candles and set them on top.

"Yellow is for thoughts… air I summon thee…" she waited a while meditating a slow breeze came into her room from the open balcony door.

"Red is for passion… fire I summon thee…" and so it went on until four candles were lit leaving the center purple.

"The gods are all around. Lady Luna please join me along side your partner Lord Of the sun" she lit the last candle in center and watched as the flame danced and rose high illuminating her whole room. She stared into the flame and saw a man with long hair and a woman with short hair before the flame settled.

She centered herself breathing deeply putting aside everything that had transpired that day. She sat Indian style in front of new alter and concentrated for the last few days she had been working on a new technique instead of making object come to her she could go to them.

She played it out in her mind she would go to the kitchen it was right under her so it wouldn't be too hard. She began to go threw with it she let herself sink into the floor smoothly as if she was submerging herself in water.

She felt her legs on cool hard wood no longer on warm carpet she opened her eyes and found her head still in her room. The shock threw off her focus and she was stuck like that until she composed herself. She breathed in and out again and brought herself back to the room.

"Shit… I was so close… alright then… one more try"

She began the process again this time succeeding. She gave herself enough time to sink in before she opened her eyes. She was in the middle of the kitchen sitting on the table. She giggled victoriously and decided to treat herself to a slice of chocolate cake to celebrate.

She was content with her meal when she heard a creek in the floorboards upstairs. At first, she thought it was just her parents going to check up other until they had stopped right above her.

'_MY ALTER!'_ she thought frantically. She left her food and stood in the kitchen concentrating on going up. She was in a hurry so she thought of it as diving into a pool quick and easy. She ended up in front of her door instead of in her room. She opened it and called out in a whisper.

"Who's there!" she saw him standing in her sacred space reaching for her plant. She flicked on the light and shut the door.

"Suichi! What are you… GET OUT OF HERE!" she walked over to him and slapped him hard across the face.

'_Pervert! Sicko! Creep!_' she was slapping him and pulling his hair shoving him toward the open balcony door

"Get out, get out and never speak to me again don't even look at me I swear-" he grabbed her pressing their bodies together and put a hand over her mouth. She widened her eyes and balled her fists aiming a punch at him but the same hand that held her mouth closed sprang out to catch her wrist.

"Listen I'm sorry I saw your balcony door open and I climbed in I saw you had candles on and I figured you had fallen asleep and forgotten about them. I'm sorry I frightened you but please I need to ask you a few questions... I'm going to let you go now please don't hit me"

She glared at him and blew out the candles she didn't close the circle so how did he enter with out her permission? She went and sat at the edge of her bed eyeing him.

'_He sees my door open sneaks into my room and claims it was to turn off my candles… covers my mouth when I begin to squirm…' _no she didn't trust him anymore he may have been playing the nice guy act by psycho stalkers usual are it had her wondering if he knew who she was. He wasn't moving from her sacred space he just stood there perfectly content inside her circle. Oh yeah she was mad.

'_What's he getting at barging into my room threw the balcony none the less…'_

"Well I'm sorry for this you probably think I'm some sort of sick creep but I can assure you I don't do this sort of thing at all but then again why should you take my word for it… anyway my question has to do with Hikaru Kioto"

'_HE KNOWS… HE HAS TO!_' she was beginning to panic before she realized that would just confirm it she had to play it cool and act like she had no idea what he was talking about.

"I wanted to know if you knew anything about her other than what was in the papers"

"No…. I don't that story really scared me she was a nice girl. To learn that she had those kinds of abilities…"

'_Hey that's pretty good... I better not give too much away'_

"You knew her?"

"Yeah we went to the same school… I had some classes with her…"

"Can you tell me anything else?"

"She was always smiling. Who would have known she kept such a horrible secret… behind that smile was so much no one knew of, but her friends... the ones who told on her… they were jerks… hell I used to hang out with them… even worse her boyfriend was two timing her… with me… but I didn't know about it until she confronted me... She was so mad… she nearly knocked down the whole school… after that I never saw her…"

'_Shit that would be saying too much! That asshole isn't even worth mentioning… but he did two time me… with Izume… the whore… I let him touch me… I gave myself to him…and for what…he got what was coming to him and it was very overdue…' _she didn't notice the tears that fell from her eyes.

"If that's all you can leave now…" she looked up at him

"No I have one last question"

'_Goddess please just make him leave…'_

"Well hurry it up I do need to sleep"

"Why do you have all these things on here?" he cast a look at the chest where the candles stood.

'_Of all fucking questions… I don't have to tell the whole truth…'_

"Those are the things I brought with me from New York well... Some of them others are just there cuz I'm to lazy to bring them down to the kitchen"

"Can you explain to me what they signify?"

'_GET THE FUCK OUT!'_

"Can you just get out of my room and let me sleep?"

He was watching her reaction as if he was testing her he leaned down and picked up the feature twirling it in his fingers.

'_The ass! He'll be sorry...'_

"Give me that," she snatched it from his grasp and set it back down on the chest.

"Just explain it to me and I'll be on my way"

'_He barges into my room tries to get a cheap feel by pushing my body against his then starts asking me questions as if he's toying with me DOES HE KNOW OR NOT?'_

"Or you can just leave now before I wake up my parents and have them persecute you for breaking and entering and attempted rape" she didn't mean for it to come out the way it did. But she was fed up. She barley had any composure… if he stayed any longer she would break his arm… or even worse crumble the whole apartment building while everyone was sound asleep in it.

"Excuse me?"

'_Well that got his attention'_

"You heard me now get out…" she watched him as he turned around and went to the balcony when he jumped she walked out and watched him enter his room with out looking back. He shut the door and that was that.

She returned to her sacred space igniting the candles once again. She apologized to the gods for the interruption and thanked them for helping her accomplish her mission for tonight. She let the candles burn and lit up some sandalwood and jasmine incense cones letting them burn on a plate.

She went out onto the balcony and turned to Suichis room was as she last saw it door closed and everything. She extended her hands as if reaching for his home and began.

"Let tonight's incidents be forgotten, may he be flooded with forgiveness as we should both apologize in the morrow, may my secret be kept until I chose other wise, may nosey neighbors no more quarrel, to the gods I do pray guild us with your wisdom. Elements of earth aid us on this path. By Earth Air Fire and Sea, As I Will so Mote It Be." She imagined her will being done and the two of them laughing about this the next morning. She didn't notice the crimson eyes that watched her as she retired to her room.

**-8- By myself, (By Myself) that's why when in my mind I'm fine. I can't rely on myself (myself) that's why. But in my mind im fine. I can't rely on myself-8-**

FINALLY! Wow this chapter is long 28 pages on word it took me two days to write it with interruptions from my parents '-' (and I couldn't write a 5 page report on Venus...)

So anyway Hope you enjoyed it.

Yeah I haven't really seen any of the movies I listed in this chapter except the longest yard but I couldn't think of any other movie titles plus the TV was on so yeah. And No spells don't have to always rhyme. And I think I overdid it with her powers… but hey I might end up re writing this chapter so whatever.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Scene changes brought to you by "By Myself" by Linkin Park** and it fit really well with this chapter if I do say so myself Later!


	4. Here Comes Trouble

**Disclaimer**: I DO NOT OWN ANY YU-YU HAKUSHO CHARACTERS! OR THE SONGS I USE FOR THE SCENE BREAKS

"Speaking" _'Thoughts'_

**-8- No one knows what it's like to be the bad man, to be the sad man, behind blue eyes. And no one knows what its like to be hated, to be fated, to telling only lies. –8-**

Four hours of sleep was all she allowed herself. She had drifted awake before dawn her room was pitch black she reached up and turned on her lamp light flooded the room. She winced she was still so tired but she knew she couldn't go back to sleep even if she wanted to. She climbed out of bed and went to her dresser.

_'My first day of school…'_ she was looking at herself in the mirror blue eyes stared back at her, her hair was a mess of curls and was very close to turning into an afro she imagined her parents would also wake up with their original features. She went to the bathroom and took a shower climbing out she ran a comb through her curls untangling them she held her hair in a clip as she went back to her room and proceeded to get ready for her first day. She pulled out a Bright yellow shirt with red letters that read 'I'm just a big #&$#& ball of Sunshine' she threw it on her bed. She rummaged some more she pulled out a Black tank top that left her belly button exposed it said in red letters 'It's Better To Be Hated For What You Are, Than Be Loved For What Your Not' she also threw that on the bed. She then walked over to the closet she pulled out a long black skirt with a cut along the left side that went up to her mid thigh. She kneeled down and pulled out a pair of black knee high boots then went back to the dresser, put the yellow shirt back, pulled out fishnets and began to get dressed.

There was a knock on her door. She turned from her dresser and opened it. Her father stood there towering over her with his strawberry blond hair and hazel eyes.

"I thought you said the spell would last"

"It does but only for 24 hours then you have to re cast it" he nodded and went back to his room.

She shut the door and went back to her dresser she too would have to recast the spell if not Suichi and the others would know. She closed her eyes and ran her finger through her hair. Tumbling brown waves of hair extended form her head and her eyes steadily turned green. She picked up her brush and began to brush her hair again; she would leave it down today too. She opened a drawer and took out a cheep plastic bag with hair ornaments in it she took out a black hair clip with White Lilies on it and put the bag away. She pulled some of her hair back into a ponytail and held it with the clip. She then proceeded to put on make up she put on black eyeliner and mascara she painted her lips with red gloss and looked at herself. She looked so depressed then again, today she was. She decorated her ears with little red studs and put on a chain with a silver dragon holding a pentagram with a little red jewel in the center. She looked at her clock it read 6:30 she opened her balcony door and walked out to watch the sun raise.

"Your up early" she nearly jumped out of her skin she turned to the side and saw Suichi. She breathed out and looked down at the street below.

'_What am I suppose to say to him? Sorry about last night but then again you snuck into my room at one in the morning because you thought my candles would set the apartment on fire.'_ She sighed _'this is weird...' _

He turned and began to back inside.

"Suichi…" he turned to look at her a hand on the doorknob.

"I'm sorry about yesterday," she snapped him out of his thoughts she was looking down at the ground blushing. He stared at her for a moment more then smiled.

"I'm the one who should be apologizing I just wasn't sure if you ever wanted to talk to me ever again"

"Well… I'm sorry for slapping you, and threatening you…"

"You had every right I too would be frightened if I saw an intruder in my room in dead of night" He smiled at her

'_He's being so understanding…'_ she began to blush lightly

"Well then… I guess I'll see you at school…bye" she ran into her room shutting the door behind her and beaming. _'What is this?' _she put a hand to her heart to feel it pounding _'it's not real… I'm just nervous… that's why I'm reacting this way… first day of school jitters…'_

She went down stairs and made her self a bowl of cereal (LUCKY CHARMS! LOL sorry) she sat there deep in thought she couldn't say her spell had worked for starters she was one who had apologized he thought she would never talk to him again but still something else was at work here.

"Good morning Tsuika" a short blond woman walked into the room.

"Mom don't you think you should alter your appearance before someone sees you through the window then we have to lie or something if they don't recognize you."

"Stop being such a worry wart"

"Well excuse me but you weren't the one that was chased by newscasters and what not from school to time square!" with that she got up picked up a book bag that was sitting at the base of the door and left the house. She'd have to find her way to school it was 7:00 and school started at 7:30 she could hear her mother yelling for her behind her but she didn't care.

'_She's so inconsiderate! She liked the attention and the publicity if it were up to her I'd be in a giant cage on display at the science museum or something'_

**-8- But my dreams they aren't as empty… as my conscience seems to be… I have hours only lonely. But love is vengeance that's never free-8-**

He hadn't slept all night then when Hiei knocked on the balcony at 2 he hadn't answered but he had let himself in.

**-Flashback-**

"Sense when do you sulk in the dark?"

"How long have you been watching?"

"Long enough… I think she's the one…"

"What are you talking about Hiei?"

"She's the one we're looking for"

"How can you be so sure?"

"A feeling I get"

"Well we can't go along with a feeling now can we?" he said with a chuckle "we need solid proof"

"And how do you suppose we go about getting it?"

"We'll keep an eye on her I trust you and your feelings you may be right it would explain why she's so guarded… also she claims she knew Hikaru"

"Or she was Hikaru"

Kurama smiled at him, he too had a feeling telling him Hikaru was closer than they thought at least now they had a suspect.

**-End Flashback-**

Now it was six o'clock in the morning and he had to prepare for school where he would most likely bump into Tsuika. He dressed himself and went out to the balcony moments later Tsuika came out.

"You're up early" she gasped and turned to him a startled expression on her face until she looked down at the street without saying a word

'_What am I suppose to say to him? Sorry about last night but then again you snuck into my room at one in the morning because you thought my candles would set the apartment on fire.'_ She sighed '_this is weird...'_

He watched her closely she seemed uneasy. She was ringing her hands and playing with her thumbs.

'_Well its obvious she feels bad about yesterday…I'll leave her to her thoughts'_

He turned to go back into his room.

"Suichi…." He turned to look at her a distressed look on her face her skin glowing in the morning sun….

'_She looks like a goddess…'_

"I'm sorry about yesterday," she snapped him out of his thoughts she was looking down at the ground blushing. He stared at her for a moment more then smiled.

"I'm the one who should be apologizing I just wasn't sure if you ever wanted to talk to me ever again"

"Well… I'm sorry for slapping you, and threatening you…"

"You had every right, I too would be frightened if I saw an intruder in my room in dead of night" He smiled at her _'actually I would murder them…' _

'_He's being so understanding…'_ she began to blush lightly

"Well then… I guess I'll see you at school…bye" she ran into her room shutting the door behind her. He shrugged and entered his own room going to the kitchen to find his mother up making breakfast.

A short while later he was heading for the door when he heard the door next-door slam as he opened his own to see Tsuika running down the stairs. While her mother called for her twice from the doorway but before Suichi could turn to her she had shut the door. He wondered what was up.

**-8- No one knows what it's like to feel these feelings like I do and I blame you. And no one bites back as hard on their anger none of my pain will-can show through-8-**

She didn't know or care where she was going if she got lost she could just take herself to school with her new found ability if not she'd risk exposure and materialize next to Suichi or one of the other four. At this point, she really could care less she just needed to blow off some steam so when she saw a boy standing a few feet away facing her with a smug look on his face she charged head on and before she knew it she was surrounded by them.

"Now what's a pretty girl like you doing in this part of town?"

"Yeah we don't get too many chicks around here, this should be fun"

There were about five of them they all wore plain blue uniforms, which told her they all went to the same school. She sized them all up this was just what needed a chance to blow off some steam who cared if she was gunna risk exposure these punks wouldn't know what hit them. There were four around here and one outside the circle doing all the smooth talking. He looked rather scrawny which made her wonder what these guys were doing with a runt like him for a boss. Three of them looked pretty buff but the one to her left was just plain over weight and seemed to be the stupidest of them all.

"Oh. No. Please… someone help…" she said sarcastically

"Oh you've got jokes, that's cool we like funny girls"

"Yeah you're a real funny one" she glared at all of them daring them to take a step forward.

"So what are we all just going to stand here and have staring contests, cuz I don't have time for childish games I got places to go and people to see"

At that the guy standing off the circle sneered.

"Boys… do as you will"

They smirked and charged for her at the same time.

"Where'd she go?"

"You who boys... Up here!" she was sitting on the fire escape smiling down at them all

'_What idiots'_

They gaped up at her as she jumped down kicking one of them in the face and turning towards the others.

"Who's next?"

They were petrified and about to pee their pants.

"No takers?" no response

All right then. She ran toward the other three just a few feet away and preceded to beat their faces in and kick them to death although she had on a skirt it wasn't the kind to ride up.

"Lets get the fuck outa here!" one of the remaining three yelled, as he took off followed by another. She stared at the last thug he stood his ground smirking at her.

"What's so funny?" this was the guy mimicking his bosses words he leered at her and licked his lips.

"I'm no side dish-"

"But you are Hikaru…" her face went pale she didn't expect him to figure it out.

"I've been looking for you… but I didn't expect to find you before the Yurameshi team"

"Yurameshi team…" it escaped her lips like a breath. He began to advance towards her as she began to take a few paces back she didn't like the way he was looking at her and suddenly all her confidence had drained just by him mentioning her real name.

"TSUIKA!"

She turned around and saw Suichi running toward her he got in front of her and pushed her behind him.

"Tsuika, run"

"Bu-"

"Run, I'll be fine"

She nodded, turned, and ran.

"We'll meet again…TSUIKA!" the kid called to her sending chills up her spine.

He had ran after her these streets were dangerous and he was sure she would get into trouble when he caught up to her he saw her backing away from some kid who was leering at her.

"So I guess I was wrong," he said sizing Kurama up

"Who are you?"

"My name is Genku learn it well fox for I can assure you we will meet again." With that, he turned and began to walk away.

He went back to Tsuika she was a block away leaning against the wall watching.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine, what about you? Did they punch you? You got a brouse?"

"No actually they just walked away looks like they only prey on Women"

"Jerks… looks like I can't go for a walk when I'm steamed gunna have to stick to brooding in my room."

"What were you doing running around like that you could have gotten hurt"

"Hey I can take care of myself"

"And what just happened was proof of that. Listen Tsuika you can't go running off like that it's dangerous"

"Who are you now my mother?"

"Tsuika…"

"Wow you even sound like her now, listen I'm fine your fine just show me where the stupid school is so I can go and get this over with." He sighed and shook his head.

"Wait a sec how did you know where I was?"

"Heh, heh" 'I was hoping that wouldn't come up' "I kinda followed you when you ran out of your house. Have you considered trying out for track? You're pretty fast for a girl wearing boots."

"How long were you standing there?" she asked it with annoyance but she had a slight hint of desperation and fear in her voice.

"I just saw you backing away from him and I figured I needed to step in"

She rolled her eyes "My Hero…"

He frowned at her. There was something she didn't want him to know.

'_I think Hiei was right'_

"What?"

"Nothing" he walked past her leaving here there to glare at his back before jogging up to him.

"Nothing my ass, you just looked at me as if I was some fugitive or something"

"You seem to have an extreme paranoia about the way people look at you"

She shut her mouth and stared at the ground keeping pace with him but lost in her thoughts.

'_Am I that paranoid? HOLY SHIT AM I THAT OBVIOUS'_

She was so lost in her own paranoia and freaking out at the notion that me might suspect that when they reached a stop sign she nearly got hit my a car until Kurama grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her back.

"Huh?" she blinked at looked up.

"What?" his eyes were closed and he was shaking his head.

'_Unbelievable…'_

'_He thinks I'm am idiot'_

"Nothing…"

"Again with that?"

He sighed.

"Paranoia is a sickness," he said while crossing the street. She frowned at his back then ran up next to him and whacked him upside the head.

"I'm not paranoid!" he disregarded the slap mainly because it didn't hurt and it was fun to get under her skin she was more likely to slip up that way.

"Denial is also a sickness"

"I will hurt you…"

"There's no doubt in my mind that you can but there is a doubt on wether you will"

"You wanna test that?" He tilted his head and smirked down at her causing her to blush slightly.

'_Is he flirting with me?'_

'_Should I? Or would she actually slap me then?'_

"Yes actually I do" she didn't actually think he would say yes but before she could stomp away and admit defeat he stepped in front of her tilted her head up and pressed his lips against hers.

Her eyes widened before she relaxed and slipped into the kiss she didn't know why he did it but she wasn't really thinking about it at the moment. She pressed her body to his and griped his shirt as she shyly opened her mouth allowing his tongue to enter. They stood there for a good five minutes drawing the eyes of the passing students until someone yelled.

"Whoa, GO SUICHI!"

Tsuika immediately pushed him away and took a step back. She was staring down at the ground blushing like crazy.

Shortly after Yusuke walked up with Kwabara and Keiko Laughing hysterically.

"So how long have you guys been at it?"

"Shut up Yusuke!"

Kurama smiled weakly as a small blush appeared on his cheeks he glanced over at Tsuika and saw her completely embarrassed.

"But seriously Kurama how was it?"

Kurama glared at Kwabara as Tsuika slowly turned her head.

"Kurama?"

"I mean uh…"

She looked back at Suishi she wasn't mad just confused after all to get mad would be the pot calling the kettle black.

"It's a nick name they gave him…" supplied Keiko "it's just something that only the guys use that's why he hadn't told you" Kurama looked at her gratefully as Tsuika nodded.

"Lets get to school and get your class schedule shall we?" he said hurriedly as Yusuke and Kwabara smirked at him.

She nodded and walked to his side now it was awkward. They walked up the steps and Tsuika noticed many girls giving her dirty looks she shrugged it off and went inside.

"Keiko wasn't kidding the school is big…"

"You'll get used to it the office is right in here ask to see Mr. Takenawa, the principle, he'll give you your schedule" he smiled at her warmly as she nodded and went inside Closing the door behind her.

He turned and began to walk away then Yusuke pounced on him and trapped him in a headlock

"Kurama You FOX"

"Yusuke leave him alone"

He let Kurama go having the satisfaction of giving him a hard noggie that succeeded in messing up his long red hair.

"I would rather not talk about it Yusuke" he said while trying to straighten his hair

"And you shouldn't have to"

"Yeah, yeah…. He'll tell us later" said Yusuke with a smirk leaving with Keiko. Kwabara sighed.

"So I guess she's off the market"

"What happened to Yukina?"

"Well uh… I gotta go" he ran the same direction as Yusuke. Kurama sighed finally getting his hair straightened as a girl named Fuu walked over she was one of the popular snobby girls who had her eye on him for a while he had told her countless times he wasn't interested but some girls try to hard.

'_Not again…'_

"Hey there Suichi" she said while eyeing him up and down with her brown eyes while twirling a lock of bleach blond hair.

"I was just wondering…"

"Hey Suichi do you know where room 136 is? I can't make heads or tails of this stupid school map," said Tsuika ripping the map and throwing it into the garbage.

"Excuse you… A and B conversation C your way out Before D and E go and F you up" at that two girls walked to her side and glared at Tsuika.

"Excuse YOU and your bad breath, and your third grade insults" she added while waving a hand in front of her face causing the girl to panic a little. " But Unlike you and your scared ass, I do not need other people to fight my own battles. You wanna pick a fight with me its me and you none of this D and E will fuck you up shit cuz before they can even step in you'll be on the floor crying with half a bald head a broken nose and a black eye so don't go starten shit with me or you'll be sorry"

'_God that felt good'_

"Why don't we stop this here, Tsuika I'll take you to class. Fuu the answer is still no" Her mouth fell open and she glared at Tsuika who intern smirked.

'_Who the hell does she think she is? She's just a fucken new girl'_

"Girls this ones gunna learn the hard way you don't mess with Fuu and her man" at that, they cracked their knuckles turned and walked away.

"Who the hell does that bleach blond bitch think she is?" said Tsuika angrily

"Her name is Fuu she's sort of a popular girl around here she's mainly considered a bully"

"I can tell, what was she saying to you?"

"Nothing much quite frankly I'm happy you came along and butted her out, that's the fifth times she's tried to ask me out on a date"

"And each time you've said no… wow some girls are so damn hard headed"

'_And here I didn't even have to try…'_ she smirked at the thought maybe she did have a lot more appeal with this image.

"Well here we are. The teachers name is Ms. Higurashi just give her your schedule and introduce yourself I'll see you at lunch" he said leaning down and kissing her on the cheek causing her to blush again.

'_He better not be playing games with me…' _she entered the class room a lot of students looked at her as she walked in and snickered she figured some of them had seen her little display with Suichi and that it would slowly filter around school.

'_Great and it's just my first day'_ she walked to the teacher and handed her the schedule. She had long black hair and light brown eyes she wore a baby blue sundress with white lilies decorating it.

"So your Tsuika have a seat on the second row third seat up. I'm Ms. Higurashi I'll be teaching Basic English" she smiled at her and went to her seat. She reached into her book bag and took out her latest novel. Captivated by Nora Roberts as she began to read the bell rang and students began to come in she saw Keiko and Kwabara come in Kwabara took a seat in the first row while Keiko sat right next to her.

"Ok class today…"

"Hey Tsuika…" she turned to Keiko with a puzzled expression.

"So seriously how did it happen?"

'_Jeez I don't get a break do I?'_

"Eh heh, heh"

"Ladies," this got their attention "save the personal chit chat for after class"

'_Blessed be' _she mentally sighed in relief

**-8- But my dreams they aren't as empty as my conscience seems to be. I have hours only lonely but love is vengeance that's never free –8-**

The bell for lunch rang when she was in geometry. She had spent some of the class periods catching up to the lesion and the rest of it trying to figure out why Kurama had kissed her. Now she would see him for lunch but who was to say if she'd even find him she'd probably end up eating lunch alone on the bleachers or something. She went into the cafeteria and looked at the menu nothing seemed to appeal to her to she just went to the vending machines and get a bag of chips, a candy bar, and a soda.

"So you think you can just show me up like that and get away with it?" She turned and saw Fuu standing there with a lot more girls that she had before she really didn't care how many girls were there she could most likely take them all on. She put the chips and candy in her bag and opened the soda.

"Well lets see you asked him out five times and each time he said no you sure I'm the one who showed you up?" she turned and began to walk away. Fuu reached out and grabbed her by the hair pulling her back to her.

"Listen here!" That all she got out until Tsuikas soda spilled all over her.

"Don't fucken touch me," she said releasing herself from her grip.

"Don't even look at me" she threw her soda can at her.

"Waste of sixty cents" she began to walk away again but then one of her little lackeys taped her on the shoulder and tried to punch her as she turned. She ducked and knocked her off her feet then stood letting her lie there in shock.

"Anybody else?" at that three girls rushed forward.

'_Just what the doctor recommended an extra large serving of whop ass'_ she threw he bag in a corner and dodged the first punch. She responded with a punch to the gut and then grabbed her by the hair and hurled her face into the wall. The next one tried to tackle she stepped aside and kicked her in the ass. The one that had been lying on the floor stood up and got her in a strangle hold. She lifted her arms and slipped out as a girl released a punch for her face missing and hitting the other girl.

"What's going on over here!" all motion stopped as the principal came into view with Keiko. He looked at the girls sprawled on the floor and the others standing.

"I demand an explanation" his eyes caught on Fuu who was sticky with Soda

"Fuu"

"It was horrible Mr. Takenawa she spilled soda on me just because I asked her to let me have a turn at the machine then she started to beat up my friends one by one I tried to stop her but sh-"

"THAT'S BULL SHIT! Excuse the language Mr. Takenawa but she pulled my hair after I had moved and threatened me then she got her little friends to come after me. It was pure self defense"

"Well Keiko what did you see?"

"They had Tsuika in a strangle hold I didn't see anything else I just ran to get you" he nodded at her and looked back to the girls. "A months of detention for each of you even you Tsuika even though it was Self defense that's no excuse for hitting another student, now get back to class all of you"

Slowly they began to walk away grumbling about beating Tsuika up again. Keiko walked over to Tsuika as she went to get her bag, which had ended up under a machine.

"You ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine," she said pulling it out and dusting it off then dusting off her skirt.

"That was some fight weren't you scared?"

"Of what they were push overs please…"

"Well sorry about the detention"

"Its alright there are worst things in life" she said with a smile "is lunch over already?"

"No we've still got twenty minutes common you can sit with me and my friends" she lead her back to the cafeteria and to a table with some girls.

"Guys this is Tsuika she's gunna be sitting with us for the remainder of lunch"

"So this is the one that locked lips with Suichi"

"This is her?"

Tsuika went pink "well… uh"

"You didn't tell me Tsuika how'd it happen?"

"Um… I don't kiss and tell…" the girls sighed.

"Oh common Tsuika its Suichi Minamino He's is _THE hottest boy in school_ no girl has been able to get his number let alone a kiss… DID HE USE TONGUE!"

She went red. "Um…"

"And you just took on Fuu and her crew how'd that go?"

"I spilled my soda on Fuu and beat up four of her girls"

"Wow your making quite a name for yourself already I mean a kiss from Suichi and knocking out Fuu"

"But spill Tsuika how did it happen?"

"Well… I really don't know…. It just did…"

"How was it!"

"Again I don't kiss and tell… but I'll tell you this my body went numb" the girls all sighed and looked at her with envy.

'_God I feel like such a girly girl'_

"Tsuika…" she looked up and saw Suichi Immediately the girl's began to giggle and such.

'_Shit I'm such a ditz'_

"Hey" she smiled at him. He looked behind her at all the giggling girls and shook his head.

"Can I talk to you for a minute"

"Sure" she stood and got her bag walking into the hallway with him.

"I heard about what happened with Fuu are you alright"

"Like I said I can take care of myself"

He nodded "I apologize for putting you into that situation"

"You didn't do anything she's just a spoiled lil prep who takes pride in beating people up"

"Still I can't help but feel that part of it is my fault"

"Again don't worry about it I can handle myself and btw news spreads really fast around here…"

"Yes that would be downfall of a very large school"

'_We'll have to bring it up sooner or later so why not deal with it now and get it over with'_

"Listen about what happened earlier… why?"

"Well uh…"

Just then, the bell ran and kids from the cafeteria flooded out.

"I'll talk to you later" he said hastily moving with the crowd.

"Hey!" she huffed away to her next class, which was history.

She walked in talked to the teacher and took her seat. She took out a notebook and began writing in it just as Kurama walked in. she looked up and smirked.

_'Looks like I'll be getting my answer after all'_ to her disappointment he sat two rows ahead. She clenched her fists and continued to write just as a boy walked into the room spoke to the teacher and took a seat next to her. She was to upset to notice the malicious sneer her gave her or the deep glare Suichi was aiming his way, Until he leaned forward and whispered into her ear.

"You can't hide Hikaru…" her face went pale she turned to the side to be met by his grin.

'_This can't be happening…'_

"Oh but it is, my sweet, and this is only the beginning" the bell rang and class began but she wasn't paying attention to the lesson she was to busy worrying about where she would have to move to next and what her new name would be.

**-8- No one knows what its like to be mistreated to be defeated behind blue eyes. And no one knows how to say that their sorry, don't worry, I'm not telling lies. but my dreams they aren't as empty as my conscience seems to be, I have hours only lonely but love is vengeance that's never free -8-**

Ok crappy ending I really didn't know how to end it I know this chapter seemed to be dragging on and I'm sorry but I hope you liked it

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Past Revealed

**Disclaimer:****I DO NOT OWN ANY YU –YU HAKUSHO CHARACTERS OR ANY SONGS I USE AS SCENE BREAKS**

"Speaking" 'Thoughts'

**-8-Drowing deep in my sea of loathing broken your servant I am. (When you give it to me) It seems what's left of my human side is slowly changing in me-8-**

The bell went off the teacher was yelling something about homework but she didn't hear it she was first one out of the class room. She ran down the hall and to the stair well she ran up the stairs she needed to get somewhere where there were no people. She ran to the roof and stumbled threw the door slamming it behind her. She pressed her back to it and breathed in deeply.

_'God, he might be right on me goddess help… Please not again'_

She looked around and didn't see anyone she sighed in relief and walked to the edge of the roof looking down at the bottom. There were no guardrails on this part of the roof it looked like someone had ripped them off in order to jump or something.

"I hope you're not planning on jumping"

'_HOLY!'_ she lost her balance at the edge and nearly fell over at the sound of his voice. She expected to hear the whistling wind and to feel the cold hard floor. Instead, she felt a pair of arms one around her waist and the other just under her breasts above her stomach. She slowly opened her eyes she was still looking down she swallowed hard and turned to her left. She was expecting to see the creep from history but instead her eyes locked with Hieis ruby red eyes. She stared at him a while her eyes began taking in his features a small blush slowly made itself known on her cheeks.

"Uh…. Can you stop dangling me from the roof… please" He pulled her back onto the roof and a good three inches from the edge. She let out a breath and looked at him once more he wasn't as short as she thought he was she had maybe an inch, inch n a half on him two at most. He turned and walked to the entrance of the stairwell he leaned against the wall and shut his eyes.

"What are you running from" he said simply

_'As if he had an idea what was going on in my life.'_

"Some creep in my history class"

"Did he threaten you?"

"You can say that"

She sat down next to him with her legs tucked under her.

"I hate school…"

He didn't respond just stood there with his eyes closed making her wonder if he had fallen asleep until they snapped open. The door to the Stairwell burst open and out ran the creep from history. She hissed out a breath and crawled to the opposite side of the stairwell praying he'd be satisfied that there was no one but Hiei up here.

"Who are you" He turned to face Hiei a smirk playing on his lips.

"So you already found her"

"Found who?"

"The witch"

Her face went pale.

'_Their looking for me… Who… how many…'_ she huddled in a ball and kept praying.

"No but my question to you is how do you know about her?"

_'Is he looking for me too?'_

"Please, every demon in Chicago knows. They sensed her the second she came into California with or without her silly little spells they all know she's here. I'm just the first one who's found her. Unless you count your little friend Yoko Kurama"

Hieis eyes narrowed as he unsheathed his sword.

_'So she is the one'_

"I'm not here to fight just give me my prey and I'll be on my way"

"Not a chance"

"So she is up here," he said scanning the rooftop. He saw some black material sticking out from the side of the stairwell and smirked.

_'Goddess… They both know then… Who I am…'_

"Gotcha"

Hiei griped the hilt of his sword as Genku began to charge.

'_Fuck this I'm gunna sit here and let myself get killed!'_ She sank into the floor and came up in an alley behind the school. She heard a cry of pain and looked back up to the school.

_'Sorry Hiei'_ she ran as fast as she could heading for her house.

He drove his Sword threw Genkus skull, maneuvered it down his body then pulled it out. Genku fell to the floor dead. He put his sword back and walked behind the stairwell she wasn't there. Just then, Kurama come up followed by Yusuke and Kuwabara.

"Well where is she?"

"Uh guys who's that" Kuwabara pointed to Genku who was now slowly disintegrating.

"His name is Genku he's the one that slipped into our history class"

"It's her" they all turned to look at Hiei as he came into view.

"So Tsuika is indeed Hikaru" Hiei nodded

"Can someone fill us in!" cried Yusuke.

"Last night Hiei brought up the idea that Tsuika could be Hikaru I thought it was a possibility but now it's proven"

"And you couldn't tell us this earlier?"

"Well he had his mouth full locking lips with her and all"

"Oh yeah" Kurama grinded his teeth and Hiei stared at him.

"Now's not the time we need to find her."

"Alright then any idea where she went off to?" they looked at Hiei

"Her last thought was she wasn't going to let herself get killed."

"Well that doesn't help" Hiei glared at Yusuke as his forehead began to glow, he searched for her he found her running. "She's lost"

"Also doesn't help" Hiei kept a watch on her and read a street sign she ran by.

"She just passed 48th and White thorn."

"Alright then Me and Kuwabara will take the streets you guys take the roof tops" Yusuke went to the fire escape and climbed down with Kuwabara as Kurama and Hiei jumped to the next roof and crisscrossed to different buildings searching below for her.

**-8-Looking at my own reflection when suddenly it changes violently it changes. There is no turning back now you've woken up the demon in me -8-**

'_Where am I?'_ she looked around she didn't recognize any of the buildings. She slowly began to walk the streets there were no cars around no people. It was so eerie. Chills were creeping up her spine as she got the unmistakable feeling that she was being watched.

"Hello!" her voice echoed in the alleys. "Anyone here?"

'_Of coarse not you looser this place is a dump who would willingly live around here.'_ She walked to a dead end and turned around and glanced behind here she couldn't shake off that feeling that she was being watched. She walked forward, bumped into someone, and was knocked flat on her ass.

"Hey…" she trailed off when she saw the guy and he wasn't alone. He looked about Kuwabaras height and so did each guy behind him there were about six in total.

'_Holy shit… this isn't the welcoming comity…' _she got up and stared at them. _'Don't suppose I should ask them for directions…'_

"Catching you was easier than we thought," said the guy she had bumped into"

"Huh?" she swallowed the lump in her throat.

"Get her" at that three guys sprang forward at impossible speeds.

'_FUCK'_ they stopped moving. She ran threw them and onto the street she kept running going back the way she'd came. _' Every demon in Chicago knows she's here'_ his voice echoed in her head. _'I was the first to find her unless you count your friend Yoko Kurama… Kurama…' _

**-FLASHBACK-**

"_But seriously Kurama how was it?"_

_Kurama glared at Kwabara as Tsuika slowly turned her head._

"_Kurama?"_

"_I mean uh…"_

_She looked back at Suichi _

"_It's a nick name they gave him…" supplied Keiko "it's just something that only the guys use that's why he hadn't told you"_

**-END FLASHBACK-**

'_He's Yoko Kurama… who else could that jerk have meant… he even asked me about myself… he knew he was trying to get under my skin… They knew…they all knew…'_ she became infuriated she hated being toyed with.

_'Was that why he kissed me? To do the same thing Goten did!'_ a yell behind her took her our of her thoughts she turned to see the six guys running after her.

_'Well fuck this if they know I have no need to hide.'_

She stopped running and turned around to face them.

_'They'll be sorry… They all will'_ one of the boys sprang for her but in mid air began yelling in pain. She stepped aside and he fell on the concrete twitching until he had stopped moving all together.

"Who's next?" she said firmly she wasn't afraid of some punks and no body would know maybe not even care if they were found dead. They stopped in their tracks and looked form her to the body of their fallen comrade. She watched them with ice-cold eyes as one began to step forward with shaky legs. She narrowed her eyes and he stopped in his tracks clenching his teeth together. He grabbed his left leg and continued to hop over to her. Then he released a cry of agony and fell to the floor all together.

"Fuck this boss I didn't sign up to have every bone in my body broken" one of them cried as they turned and began to run away. She watched him as he fell to the ground at the corner unable to move. She looked at the kid who's legs she'd broken he was still crawling toward her what the hell did he have to prove. His face hit the ground and he slowly looked up at her. She had broken both his legs and arms. She looked at the other three they were watching her a mixture of fear and determination in their faces. In a second, they all fell to the ground.

"Heres a message for all your little demon friends if you live long enough to delver it." She looked to each face. "Bring it and don't hold back" with that she turned and walked away.

**-8-Get up common get down with the sickness, get up common get down with the sickness, get up common get down with the sickness. Open up your hate and let it flow into me -8-**

They regrouped at 48th and White Thorn.

"Any sign of her?"

"No, you?"

"Nothing"

"Well how much farther could she go?" Yusuke's question was answered when just down the block they saw her walking heading straight for them.

'_Thank kami'_

"Tsuika!"

She was only a block away now she stopped dead and stared at them.

"Something's not right." Said Hiei watching her. Just as the words left his mouth, she turned the corner and ran again.

"Dammit who's she running from now?"

"Us…" Said Kurama taking off in the direction she went they all followed behind him.

They saw her down the block running she threw a glance over her shoulder and in an instant, she was gone.

"What?"

"Where'd she go?"

"She'll be trying to get home she must have stopped time in order to get more distance between us."

"Why is she running?"

"We'll just have to find out now wont we."

**-8- I can see inside you the sickness is raising don't try to deny what you feel. (when you give it to me) it seems that all that was good has died and is decaying in me -8-**

She saw them a block away they looked dead at her.

'_Those lying basterds'_ she turned the corner and ran. She was running blindly again and she was so tired

_' I need to get away to be able to pull up full theories on Sui-Kurama and his friends…'_ she looked over her shoulder and saw them chasing her and gaining.

_'Aw fuck you'_ they were immobilized and she kept running she turned the corner and then zig zaged threw some alleys

_'Watch me get lost again well whatever so long as they don't find me and I make it home-_' then it struck her and she stopped running.

_'I can get home… well I never tried it from so far away…'_ she centered her mind and began to sink into the alley imagining coming up in her living room.

They ran passed the entrance of the alley then Yusuke doubled back and whistled loudly calling everyone back. They saw her at the other end of the alley with her eyes closed they ran toward her and she began to well… melt? They stopped dead in front of her as she was sinking into the floor.

"Tsuika!" her eyes snapped open and she became completely sub merged.

"Where is she going?"

"Home where else!"

They began to run toward Kuramas home.

She let out a sigh of relief as she threw herself back on the couch. She let herself catch her breath before she went around her house locking the windows. She went to her room and opened the drawer in her alter she took out a bag of crystals and a small bottle of oil. She went to the balcony and opened it put three drops of oil into the entrance and set a crystal on the inside of the doorway. She did the same for the windows and then the front door she opened it and hastily but three drops down. She set the crystal and stood.

"TSUIKA!"

She slammed the door shut and locked it.

_'dammit they don't give up do they'_ she ran up to her room and shut the door. What the fuck was a girl suppose to do when her life was turning upside down all over again. She hunched into a ball on the floor behind the door as the tears fell.

'_Why can't they all just leave me alone… I want no part in this…'_ She stared at her hands with blurry _eyes 'my goddess why do my gifts have to be such a big burden?' _

"TSUIKA"

'_God their they go again'_ she clamped her hands over her ears. _'Just go away… forget my name… forger I ever existed… Leave alone…'_ She heard a loud bang and her eyes snapped open.

'_DID THEY JUST KNOCK DOWN MY FRONT DOOR!'_ she opened the door and looked over the stairs she saw Yusuke And Kuwabara at the base of her stairs looking behind them.

"We can't get in"

"What do you mean you can't get in?"

"Theirs a barrier!"

The door was scorched in the middle and hanging by the locks it was ripped right off its hinges. She gaped a hand over her mouth Kuwabara turned and looked up the stairs right at her. She fisted her hands and shut her eyes causing more tears to steam down.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT FROM ME!"

"Tsui-"

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP!" the picture frames nailed along the walls of the stairs burst one at a time simultaneously going down the stairs. The shards of glass flew into the air making them shield their eyes. She ran back into her room and bolted the door she held out her arms and little balls of energy floated out of her palms they drifted around the room and became clear bubbles. They were everywhere not one corner of her room was left untouched by them. She kneeled at her alter. Resting her forehead on the wood as she wept.

"SPIRIT GUN!" her bedroom door flew off the doorframe and straight into the dresser.

"Whoa… that's a lot of bubbles…" commented Kuwabara

"Come any closer and goddess help you…" she stood at her alter mascara running down her cheeks fists trembling with rage.

"Listen Tsuika we don't want to hurt you we're not going to hurt you just calm down and we can talk this out…"

"Talk this out… YOU JUST BROKE INTO MY HOUSE CHASED ME FOR SIX BLOCKS AND YOU WANT TO TALK THIS OUT!" her mirror shattered sending shards flying onto the carpet.

"Dammit Tsuika You're not making this any easier. Just calm down!" said Yusuke shielding his eyes

"_You_ tell me how to calm down when there are demons chasing after me. _You_ tell me to calm down once _you've _been threw all the _shit_ that I've been threw. **YOU** TELL ME TO CALM DOWN WHEN YOU KNOW WHAT'S IT LIKE TO BE **ME**!"

The balcony door fell to pieces next to her and there stood Hiei With his sword drawn And Kurama.

"Tsuika please we can talk about this," said Kurama taking a step forward but was knocked back by an invisible force.

"Figures you're both demons…."

"Is that why they can't get in?"

"Yeah… I'm a pretty damn good spell caster… at least that way you can't sneak into my room anymore"

Yusuke and the other two were baffled but it made Kurama blush a little.

"Tsuika please we just want to help you"

'_My ass… their probably like ever other demon in this place just after me for my powers… wouldn't be a surprise…I'm such an idiot…'_

"Tsuika please we're not going to hurt you"

'_He seems to be telling the truth… but how can I trust him'_ she turned to Kuwabara and Yusuke _'how can I trust any of them!' _

"Tsuika please… I know you're confused and scared" as he spoke the plant behind her began to grow vines. "We'll explain everything to you if you just calm down and get rid of these barriers…"

She was calming down or so it seemed her breathing was growing steadier.

"What do you want with me? Why is every demon in a twenty mile radius after me?"

"We'll explain it all to you just let down these barriers and get rid of the bubbles and we'll explain it all"

'_It's a trick… It has to be…IT'S ALL FUCKEN LIES!'_ The vines shot out and wrapped around her holding her in place as the doorframe to the balcony began to crumple a little.

"LET ME GO!"

"YUSUKE NOW!" some of the bubbles had burst allowing him a safe passage to her.

'_I KNEW IT!'_ A sword appeared in her hand and she hacked the vines off her and held it to Yusukes face making him stop in his tracks.

"Get the fuck away from me… all of you can just get the fuck out of my house and leave me alone"

"Where'd she get the sword from?" asked Kuwabara then smirked when Hiei let out a low growl since his was missing.

"We can talk this out just put down the sword get rid of the bubbles and the barriers."

"Talk this out my ass what the fuck do you think I'm stupid. I'm not gunna fall for that shit again"

As she spoke, Kuwabara was slowly making his way around the bubbles. He was almost behind her now.

"Leave all of you now" she turned to the entrance to look at Kurama and Hiei and gasped when she was face to face when Kuwabara. He grinned shyly as Yusuke covered her mouth and nose with a cloth. She struggled and stepped on Yusukes foot with her boot making him clench his teeth. Cracks began to form along the walls of the room and the bed gave way then suddenly she disappeared.

"What the?" Yusuke was falling down the stairs with Kuwabara and Kurama and Hiei were falling from the balcony.

She was now locked in the room between hers and her parents that only had one window with a bed and the computer. She knew they'd find her but she couldn't leave the house then they could get to her faster. Sweat was dripping down her face she moved them with her own hands and that was the third time she had stopped time one more time and she might pass out.

"Dammit!" yelled Yusuke from the bottom of the stairs

"Get off me Kuwabara god you're heavy!" he tossed Kuwabara onto the landing and stood his back made a loud cracking sound and he hunched back over.

"Dammit" he glanced at Kuwabara "Hey Kuwabara you alive?"

He stirred and opened his eyes.

"Ow my head…"

"Yeah she really knows how to pull one up on you"

Kuwabara stood and looked at Yusuke.

"Hey Yurameshi why you standing like a grandma for?"

"It's my back you idiot"

Kuwabara walked over and pulled him to sand erect emitting a horrible cracking noise from his back.

"Aaaaaa you dumb ass" he turned around and started wailing on Kuwabara.

"That hurt ya moron!"

"At lease you didn't get thrown off a balcony"

Yusuke had his foot on Kuwabaras face as he looked at the doorway where Hiei Stood with Kurama both had Twigs and leaves in their hair.

"Guess the stairs wasn't so bad…"

"We'll watch for outside incase she gets away from the both of you with her disappearing act"

They nodded and went back up the stairs.

"We don't get paid enough for this… come to think of it we don't get paid," said Yusuke going up the stairs carefully. (Does anyone know if they get paid? Lol)

She heard them creeping up the stairs she felt like a trapped rat in a cage. She crawled under the bed and remained silent trying not to fall asleep

'_I know this isn't safe' _she watched the door for shadows when they came in if they found her she'd trap them in her bubbles and give herself some time to run.

'_But I'm too tired… I'm too weak…'_ with that she nodded off and Yusuke scanned her room checking everywhere While Kuwaba checked the bathroom. They nodded to each other and Yusuke went to the second and creaked the door open.

"This one looks clear" Yusuke hissed. Her eyes snapped open and she watched as Yusuke Entered with Kuwabara.

"Do you think she got away?"

"If she did Kurama and Hiei will get her" he said kneeling at the foot of the bed.

_'So their outside…'_ Yusuke pulled back the bed covers and was met with a kick in the face.

"OW! MY NOSE!" sure enough he had a bloody nose Kuwabara backed away from the bed as she slipped out and threw a ball of light at him. He was trapped in a bubble she did the same to Yusuke before running out of the room and hopping over the banister. She ran out of the house and sure enough Hiei jumped down from the floor above to block her path she poked him in the head and he became incased a bubble. She ran past him and collided with Kurama who held her tightly in his arms.

"LET ME GO!" she struggled and punched and slapped but he held her tightly against his body .

"We're not going to hurt you…" he whispered in her ear. She stopped struggling and began weeping.

"Please let me go… I just want to be left alone…" she fainted in his arms instantly it seemed she tried to stop time but didn't have enough strenth. He picked her up and cradled her in his arms.

"Kurama!" yelled Kuwabara running out of the house with Yusuke behind him.

"What the?" said Yusuke coming to a stop in front of Hiei. He was still floating around in the bubble frowning. Yusuke and Kuwabara snickered but stopped the second the bubble burst.

"Did you get her already?" asked Kuwabara

"I got her… but she passed out in my arms"

"Is she alright?"

"She's asleep, in the mean time try to find out what keeps that barrier up," snapped Hiei

"Alright, alright" they went to the door and picked it up placing it into the doorframe he unlocked the locks and pulled the door away again laying it down on the ground under the stairs.

"Well I don't know I don't see… what's this?" Yusuke knelt down at the edge of the doorframe on the left was a tiny crystal that seemed to pulse.

"What is it?"

"It's a rock" he picked it up and held it in his palm. It was slightly bigger then his thumb he held it out to Kurama so he could have a look.

"It's a quartz" he looked at the door and took a step forward passing through easily. He stepped inside and looked at the stone, Before Hiei could get in Kuwabara set the crystal down by the door. Hiei assuming it was safe walking right into the barrier and growled.

"I will kill you Kuwabara" Kurama chuckled as Yusuke picked the crystal back up.

"Interesting… by the way Yusuke what happened to your nose?"

"Your girl friend kicked me… and she can sure as kick"

Hiei came in and went directly upstairs he came back with his sword.

"She doesn't look so good," commented Yusuke

"She's sweating, she might have a fever" she stirred making them all freeze but she just snuggled into Kurama some more,

"But how could she get sick? I mean- this is just weird"

"We need to get her to Koenma" Hiei said he was already outside watching them.

"Yeah" they all nodded and went out the door

"Wait a minute… when her parents get home they'd want an explanation as to why there doors knocked down and nearly all of their picture frames broken, and they'll wanna know where their daughter is…" pointed out Yusuke

"Sense when do you think so much?" remarked Hiei

"He's right but we need to get her out of here" said Kurama with a worried glance at Tsuika

"I'll get Boton to do it that way we won't get our heads blown off and Botons better with words anyway." He took a communicator and opened it to Botons cheery face

"Hey, How'd the chaise go- GOOD GOD YUSUKE WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR NOSE!" Yusuke clenched his fists and smiled

"She punched me in the face but Yeah we got her. I got a bourse on my back in the process but we need you to get over here pronto"

"What do you need" she was behind them all floating on her paddle

"Uh we need you to explain things once her folks get home"

"WHAT! Are you serious?" she caught sight of Tsuika and leaned in for a closer look. "So this is her…my she's pretty to bad it's a spell I'll have to ask her for it"

"Boton…"

"Yes alright I'll do it" she landed and looked inside the house. "What on earth happened here?"

"Uh… the doors we're my fault everything else the picture frames and the broken mirror was Tsuika."

"She has a lot of power now doesn't she…" she looked back at the unconscious girl in Kuramas Arms. "It must be a heavy burden for her. Well get going I'll take care of it all here"

They nodded at her and went off.

Boton went upstairs and entered her room letting out a gasp

_'She did all this…'_

She ran a hand over the only thing that wasn't broken or cracked and that was the chest of drawers that sat at the end of the bed. She opened a drawer and found a small book. Getting curious, she opened it and read:

_They betrayed me…  
All the pain in the world cannot compare to this  
His lips did lie and they were so soft and sweet on my brow  
I didn't see it sooner… couldn't… they all used me and discarded me without a thought  
Maybe I'll have better luck in Chicago…  
Maybe I can actually meet friends that care, and find someone who'll love me  
I am no longer Hikaru Kioto but Tsuika Ruveta.  
A much better name in my mind  
But no matter what they change my name to no matter what I look like on the outside I am the same on the inside…  
I'm a freak as they put it  
The Anti-Christ… Satins spawn…  
So many names… they called me so many horrible names…  
That's why no one will ever know of me and my powers  
Hikaru Kioto does not exist…  
But despite all this I'll be alright_

_Whatever doesn't kill you makes you stronger_

She closed the book and stared at its plain cover

'_She's so sad inside… almost broken…'_

**-8- It seems you're having some trouble in dealing with these changes. Living with these changes. Now the world is a scary place now that you've woken up the demon in me-8- **

"What'd you guys do to her?" asked Koenma when they walked in

"Nothing she passed out"

"Your mission was to protect her not traumatize her"

"She wouldn't let us get near her she did it on her own merits she wore herself out"

"Jumping Jellybeans! What happened to you Yusuke!" Yusuke clenched his jaw and answered him through his teeth

"She kicked me in the face…"

"Good hitter I see…Set her down over there" he pointed to a large examination table with some sort of helmet that was built in.

"What is it?" asked Kurama setting her down

"You'll see put her head in there"

He did as requested eyeing Koenma suspiciously. The machine started up and Koenma pointed to the monitor.

"Lets see what's going on in there"

"How?"

"Simple we take a peek into her memories. It's not that hard not with the monitor" he picked up a remote and pressed rewind. They passed threw her what had just corresponded backwards and saw what had happened before she saw them even if it was backwards. They passed the roof and then saw her at lunch it went backwards to her trashing Fuu and friends.

"WAIT STOP!"

"What! Did you see something Yusuke?"

"No I just heard about her fight and I wished I could be there to see it Keiko said she kicked ass!"

"Mmmm now's not the time Yusuke" but on screen the whole thing was being played out.

"Wow she really can whoop ass…" said Yusuke

"You would know after all she did get you in the face" said Hiei earning his a scrawl from Yusuke

"Now that that is over with!" he hit the rewind button again and they passed by the kiss that lasted quiet some time even on rewind x8.

"Uh huh…" said Koenma with a sly look at Kurama.

It kept going it backed up to mourning she looked at herself in the mirror and they saw her true face for a minute before it went x24 it backed up to flashed a plane, a house, running, a school, flashes of faces.

"Here we go I think this is it" he pressed play and they saw a blank screen.

"What's the deal?"

The song ex-girlfriend by no doubt steadily became louder and louder.

"Mind you, were looking at this from her point of view"

The screen showed a thin strip between that lights flowed the song played loudly and you heard rustling. Light flooded the screen but and you were met with a look at a clock that had a crescent moon and a star in it.

'_Great… another day to suffer threw…'_ you heard her thoughts so clearly she raised the volume up a little bit and sat up in a bed. She glanced around the room which was painted midnight fading into sky blue toward the floor on the ceiling were painted gold stars. The bed sat in the middle of the room at the wall to her left was a closet with mirrors as doors. Next to that in the top left corner was a large table covered with a green cloth that had many objects sitting on it. To the right of the room next to the door was the same dresser that was sitting in her room. In front of the bed was a pair of double doors that were covered with lace curtains. Next to that on the left was a desk with a computer and CDs, on the top shelf was a stereo. She got out of bed and turned to a full-length mirror.

"Oh my…"Koenma fast forwarded a little she was wearing a white tank top and boy shorts.

"Aw what'd you do that for…"

"You do know you have a girlfriend," reminded Kurama with a hiss of anger in his voice.

"Touchy…"

"Another nightmare about to come true that will complement your sorrow… another love that I've taken from you breath in the night and the world is threatening…." Their attention was reverted to the monitor where her voice rang out singing along to Pray by Disturbed as she pulled out a uniform and put it on.

She walked to the mirror and looked at herself.

"I hate this thing… it's so fucken ugly…" it was a pled brown skirt with a white blouse. She turned to look at it from the back.

"This is such a waste of fabric"

She shut off the radio and opened the door. What they saw had them all gaping. It was a wide circular hall with open stairs that had gold painted banisters and plush red carpet. She leaned on the banister and looked down. She saw her father coming up the stairs wearing a suit looking over some papers.

'_He'll be surprised'_

She ran to meet him at the top of the stairs and jumped to throw her arms around him.

"Daddy!" Her laugh rang out of the monitor

"Hikaru what are you doing up so early?" He pulled her back setting her on her feet. He was five inches taller than her with strawberry blond hair and hazel eyes the suit did nothing to disguise his strong build.

"That does not look like her father…."

"What I can't wake up early?"

She gave him a peck in the cheek and then raced down the stairs.

"Later daddy" she called over her shoulder. She turned into a hall that was just as big as the one upstairs. She walked around the stairs and looked into the rooms as she passed them. One had an immense fireplace with comfortable looking couches and chairs set up around it and a grandfather clock in the corner. She turned into her living room.

"Her voice is different more girlish" Commented Kurama

"Who cares… I am in heaven… do they still own this house?" Said Yusuke approaching the monitor.

"Move it Yurameshi we can't se past your big head!" Yusuke turned around and glared at Kuwabara then sat Indian style on the floor.

A wide screen TV dominated the wall on the right where the morning news was on Mute. There was a black leather semi-circle couch in front of the TV. She turned away from the TV as her face flashed on screen. The wall on the far side of the room was replaced by a window that held doors leading outside. They got a view of a spectacular Garden before she turned onto the kitchen.

"Hirkaru! Is the sky falling!" A short woman ran to the kitchen window and looked up sarcastically. "Nope just rain…" She rolled her eyes.

"What? I can't wake up early?"

"Well… no it makes me think you're up to something"

'_Yeah I planted a stink bomb in your bathroom that'll blow in an hour…'_

"Like what?"

She walked over to the refrigerator and opened it pulling out a bottle of orange Juice.

"Well for one you never wake up early and you always wait till the last minute to get up and go to school…. You planning on pulling something on that girl you hate?"

'_Why would you care?'_

"Which one? The number has been increased from three to five."

"Hikaru all that anger and hate doesn't help you get around in life"

'_Yeah and you got so far in life being nice…'_

"Oh yeah piece and love are so much better" she said sarcastically opening the bottle and taking a sip of orange Juice.

"That's why everyone hates hippies"

"Again with hate…"

'_My goddess make her be quiet'_

She grabbed a muffin out of the bread drawer and headed out the room.

"Know what mom I'm gunna go to school now bye!" she walked rapidly threw the living room taking a bite out of the chocolate chip muffin. She reached over the couch, pulled a black book bag out, and tossed the Orange Juice inside. She headed for the front door putting on her shoes at the porch. She grabbed and umbrella and stepped out into the street and tossed the muffin rapper into the garbage. She pulled out her headphones and put on Three days Grace "I hate everything about you".

"She's going to school right?"

"I don't know Kuwabara why don't you shut up so we can find out," said Yusuke as Kuwabara glared at the back of his head.

"Hmm"

"What is it?"

"Look at the people on the streets she's not watching anybody but you can see under the umbrella the way they look at her as she passes. It's either fear or disgust. Look there." He pointed to the side of the screen where a preacher got a look at her and ran across the street.

"And she didn't notice this?"

"It's New York no one pays attention to anyone plus she has the umbrella to hide everything"

She looked at her watch and sighed. She went into the subway and swiped her Metro card. Her train got there immediately, she went in, and sat and shoved the compressed umbrella into an empty pocket in her book bag.

"Yeah I see what you mean she's not paying attention at all… there are people standing and there's no one sitting next to her… or in front of her…"

Koenma nodded.

She got off the train and went up some stairs. She walked onto the sidewalk. It had stopped raining but now they saw clearly that people were actually pointing to her and running away from her.

"Common now she has to notice that!"

"No one pays attention," said Koenma with a shrug

She kept walking until she reached a school.

'_Why are their so many news vans? Our school win worlds best or something'_ She went closer and saw news reporters swarming around Izume,Ryu,Goten and Kasaki.

'_What's all this? And sense when are they the latest news'_ she stood at a distance watching then Goten looked passed the reports and right at her he smiled at her knowingly then pointed and yelled.

"THERE SHE IS!" they all turned and swarmed toward her that's when she heard it as a reporter drew closer.

"Here she is the freak of New York Hiraru Kioto Freshmen at The Manhattan Magnet, Fifteen years old. She is believed to have highly unstable powers. And get this they claim she's a witch"

She was immobilized in shock her knees were locked.

'_They told… Everyone knows… My legs… I can't move…_' She shut her eyes and they stopped moving. She opened them and they were right in front of her springing on her.

'_I need to get away… but first…'_ she went to the news trucks and disconnected all the wires that lead to the cameras and the mikes she took the keys out for the trucks and scattered each key to the rooftops of buildings. She ran toward the school and stopped at the stairs.

'_Their laughing'_ a group of kids two girls two boys the girls wearing uniforms like her while the boys wore pled pants.

_'They'll be sorry' _they began to move in slow motion she walked up to them as they reverted to normal.

"I can't believe you told Goten…" said Izume.

"YOU ASSHOLE!" she punched him in the face breaking his nose and kicked him hard in the groin. Kasiki screamed and Ryu tried to grab her.

"That's gotta hurt" commented Kuwabara

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH ME!" she grabbed him by his curly locks and threw him into the railing.

Kasaki was stepping back a little in fear with Izume.

"As you can see she's out of control. How long has she been terrorizing the streets of New York?"

Tears formed in her eyes as the sounds drifted away. She saw a guitar case up against the stairs it was obviously Ryus Base she opened it and took out the sleek black instrument then raised it over her head and smashed it into the stairs.

She got out a sizor from her bag and went for Kasikis Hair she hacked off a lot on the top and made the back drastically uneven. She Took Izumes pony tail and hacked the whole thing off.

"That's not very attractive…"

Then she ran down the ramp and onto the other side of the street she pretty far before it all came back. She heard the distant yells of reports screaming at the camera men and people looking for her frantically. She saw people pointing at her as she ran they all moved out of her way and stood to watch her.

"She's down here!" she heard some guy that she just passed yell.

"STOP HER" she passed open grocery stores where people began to pelt her with vegetables, and fruits anything that they could get their hands on to make her stop. Someone even began throwing cans and glass bottles at her. Before they hit her, they shattered. She ran into an alley and tripped. She fell onto the floor getting dirt on her uniform and scraping her elbow she clawed at the walls for support and stood again only to run onto the street. She barley had time to catch her breath before a reporter found her and the chase began again.

'_My goddess how am I going to get away this time!'_

She ran threw the alleys of New York. She was breathless and tired. She stopped to rest again behind a dumpster leaning on the wall. Her blond hair was in knots all over her face. Her blue eyes were full of fear, sorrow, and anger.

'_Those basterds… they betrayed me… they'll pay… They'll be sorry'_

"There she is! HIKARU!"

'_Oh goddess please no...'_

She peaked around the dumpster and saw news crews, reporters, journalists and other strange people she couldn't identify running toward her. They began crowding around her some even pulling her hair and her cloths.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

They stopped moving they were staring at her with unblinking eyes all sounds stopped. She ran then pushing threw the group as they stood immobile her eyes were dropping that was the third time she had froze time today she ran into a fast food restaurant just as the city began to move again. The busy sound of people running and cars honking filled her ears as well as the ones who were screaming her name. She ran into the bathroom and locked the door.

'_What do I do?' _she looked at herself in the mirror _'I can change myself…' _

She closed her eyes and ran her fingers threw her hair. Her hair became shorter and her eyes turned to brown. The uniform she wore was easily altered. She ran her hands down the wrinkles of her plaid brown skirt extending it down to her ankles and turning it all brown. Her shirt used to be white now it was all dirty and torn she restored it to a clean white making the sleeves longer and the neckline wider so it nearly went over her shoulders. She looked back at the mirror. A slim brunette looked back at her with tired brown eyes. She had an artsy sort of look to her and she liked it.

"Wow…."

'_I think I prefer myself with brown hair…'_

She put her bag counter and splashed water on her face then exited the bathroom. She left the restaurant and headed for the sub way she needed to get home and quick before the spell wore off she didn't have enough strength left to pull something like this again. She slid her metro card in and sat on a bench waiting for the train. It had worked no one recognized her she thought back and realized on the train no one had come five feel close to her. the mob had split into different groups in search of her. She saw a journalist from earlier walk in and look around. She sat there calm and composed

'_Go away… No ones here…'_ the journalist scratched her head a moment then left the station.

'_I'm not a criminal…'_ she clanged her fists on her lap _'my life's over… and these damn people don't care'_

"Harsh…."

"That's a great deal of pain for one person to suffer through…"

Her train pulled up on the terminal and she got in sitting alone in a corner as thoughts of a life as a side show attraction at the circus ran threw her head.

**-8- get up common get down with the sickness, get up common get down with the sickness, get up common get down with the sickness open up your hate and let it flow into me-8-**

'_Where are they?'_ Boton glanced at the grandfather in the living room she had cleaned up the glass off the stairs and the broken mirror from Tsuikas room she had attempted to repair the bed frame but had very little success. Now she saw on the couch waiting patiently for her parents to arrive so she could explain the situation to them. The clock had already struck eight and the sun had already gone down. She stood and began to pace nervously.

"TSUIKA!" a woman's voice rang out from the front door it sounded more like anger than worry. Boton rushed to the front door where they stood.

"WHO ARE YOU?"

"WEAR IS OUR DAUGHTER."

"I assure you she's in good hands if you would please calmly…take a seat I will inform you of what had transpired." She lead the way to the living room while Tsuikas parents followed reluctantly they sat on the couch and Boton stood they eyes her suspiciously as she began from where she knew. Once she was done, they were aw streaked.

"Are you saying there are demons out there who are after our baby?" demanded Riuki

"Yes "

"And how do we know your not a demon?" said Oren getting to his feet as if readying himself to take her on.

"Well um… I'm not but I am what you human call… the grim reaper" she said with a half smile scratching the back of her head and laughing nervously.

"You expect us to believe that you're the grim reaper."

"Well I don't expect it but I am in all honesty. Now I can understand your worry but Tsuika will be returned to you as soon as possible in the mean time take caution although Tsuikas already demon proofed your home."

"What do you mean demon proofed?"

"No demon weather good or bad can enter I don't know what she did exactly but that's what the others have told me"

"Others?"

"Yes I haven't explained that part the group of children you met yesterday night excluding the female are sprit detectives sworn to protect and defend"

They gazed at each other bemused but it made sense.

"Can you take us to Tsuika?"

"What!"

"We want to see our daughter"

"Well… uh… I'll have to see… I suppose it'll be alright lets just hope we all fit"

"Fit in what?"

Boton pulled her paddle out of her sleeve and held it up. Their stared from her to the paddle then laughed.

"You're not serious?" said Riuki between laughs.

"It's the only way to get to sprit world"

"So you expect us to mount on a paddle?"

She frowned at them.

"Do you want to see Tsuika or not this is the only way to Sprit world so take it or leave it!" her loss of temper had them blankly staring slowly they nodded and that was that.

**-8- And when I dream… and when I dream… and when I dream… AND WHEN I DREAM! No mommy don't do it again, don't go it again. I'll be a good boy, I'll be a good boy promise no mommy don't hit me.-8-**

They had seen most of what happened after words, the spell being cast, and what happened when her folks had gotten home. they left the house abandoned taking only their personal belongings.

"She's been threw a lot"

"No wonder she was petrified of everyone finding out bottles being flung at me I'd be scared to"

"Glad it was a good show for you"

Her voice made them freeze they turned to her she was leaning against the wall almost Directly behind Koenma. Her eyes were calm and cold. She'd woken up while they were staring at the monitor watching as she ran threw the reports and journalists she hadn't screamed or panicked she just slid off the table and watched as that horrible day played back. She heard their comments, felt their sympathy and sorrow for her. However, she didn't want it she didn't care for it not when she had just been betrayed again by a group she would have hoped to be her new friends.

**-8- Why'd you have to hit me like that mommy? Don't do it you're hurting me! Why do you have to be such a bitch why don't just shut the fuck up and die! Never see joy in my face again bitch-8-**

**MWAHAHAHA **

Yes, I am evil…

Lol I would have gotten this done sooner but the new hp book came out and what not so yeah lol I'm just gunna begin reading it today. This chapter is 24 pages on word my record is still 27 or 28 I was so close to beating it but I figured it was long enough, ill try to beat it next time. Hope you liked the chapter even though I left ya at a bad cliffhanger

AND I LOVE IT:laughs evilly:

**Scene changes brought to you by** **Disturbed "Down with the Sickness"**


	6. Gossip Folks

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN ANY YU –YU HAKUSHO CHARACTERS OR ANY SONGS I USE AS SCENE BREAKS

"Speaking" 'Thoughts'

Hey Anime Girl yeah your right scary part was when I read review I had already typed that part up. Scary lets just hope you don't end up predicting the whole story. lol

HERE YA GO!

**-8-My heart your hands gentle my friend. Break me neatly numb me sweetly-8-**

"What am I doing here?" she spoke calm and collected but her eyes said all

"Well… I'm Koenma I'm the ruler of sprit world"

She looked down at him and leaned closer to his face then reached out and pulled his pacifier out of his mouth.

"I think you're a little to old for this"

"NOT MY BINKEY! GIVE IT BACK!"

She held it over his head as he jumped to try to grab it.

"You can't be serious you all take orders from a baby?" she said peering at them curiously. Koenma hoped onto his desk and grabbed it stuck it in his mouth then resumed his previous seat.

"Yes well…. Though my appearance is deceiving" he heard a snicker coming from Yusuke and frowned. "I do have authority over this group… and Tsuika I would like you to join them."

She glared at the group "not in your life"

"Tsuika it'd be for your own protection…" he kept talking but she tuned him out she didn't care what he wanted she just wanted to get as far away from the four as possible transfer to a new school move into a house that looked a little like her old one change her appearance and her name again if needed. She sighed and crossed her arms over her chest Waiting for him to finish.

"Demons will keep coming after you as far as I know you need to have protection and with your talents you could greatly help out the world"

'But what's the world ever done for me except shun me and cast me away?' 

"No. I can take care of myself. I think I proved that by locking out half the group and nearly killing the other two" She closed her eyes as she spoke to block out tears when she opened them she saw Koenma looked disappointed and the other four looked worried.

"TSUIKA!" her mother came bursting in threw the doors and marched right up to her.

"What have you done to the house it's a complete mess honestly Tsuika we just moved in and now we owe maybe more them two thousand dollars for the damages what were you thinking?"

"It's not like we can't pay for it"

"Is that why you did it because you knew…" Tsuikas father walked in and let out a sigh of relief Boton was at his side watching the two.

"You'd think she'd be happy that her daughter is safe," mumbled Yusuke

"SHUT UP!" yelled Tsuika "Mom just shut up, I don't want to hear it right now I don't want to talk about it I just want to go home! It's not like you were worried about me anyway its like you care that I was nearly killed by seven demons and kidnapped by these idiots! "

"HEY!" Tsuika threw Yusuke a glare, which made him shut his mouth on the spot.

"Please if you don't mind me and my family would like some rest its been a very stressful day tension is high I assume you and your boys need rest as well we would be happy to discuss this all tomorrow if it can be put off that long." Said Oden

"Yes I suppose it would be best"

"I already gave you my answer its NO and it still stands" said Tsuika walking out of the room with her parents.

"Well… I'll just…. Go see to it that they get home safely," said Boton anxiously closing the door behind her.

Koenma sighed and scratched his head "She's going to be tuff one"

"Who needs her we've been doing just fine on our own" said Yusuke marching to the desk.

"Yusuke" he hit rewind fast forward to the part when she was running away and practically kicking their asses. "Look at what she's capable of" he gestured at the monitor.

"Yeah we lived threw it we don't need to see it again"

"Yes Yusuke but picture this a demon having all her abilities using it to their advantage if she can have all of you dangling by a thread imagine how much of a threat it would be for anyone else other then her to have the powers. Image If Tegoro got her powers he'd be unstoppable."

"Tegoros dead"

"Just making a point Yusuke any demon with her kind of abilities wont hesitate as she did to break your skulls in"

"IT- she hesitated?"

"More than once" he fast forwarded to the point on the stairs when she broke the picture frames them again to the mirrors. "This shows she doesn't want to hurt you guys don't get me wrong she could do it if you pushed her far enough but from what I'm seeing it would take a lot"

"I see what you mean she also could have easily slit Yusukes throat in one swift motion when she took Hieis sword"

"Exactly, we'll see what happens tomorrow don't expect to see her at school and if you do steer clear of her give her time"

They nodded and left.

**-8-Say you would say you could say you'd come and stop the rain say you'd try and hold me tight and you just give me away–8-**

"Tsuika I can't believe you what were you thinking revealing your powers to those boys after only knowing them for a day! Do you have no common sense!" Riuki yelled at her daughter a she sat on the couch.

"They could have exposed you do you know how much of a risk that is!"

"I'm not a child mother I know what could have happened, and for you information I didn't chose to reveal myself to them they figured it out. How I don't know but I don't need you wailing on me right now. I was not irresponsible I was scared out of my mind. When six demons attack you and try to kill you for your powers, when you have at least an idea of what the fuck I just went though then you can call me irresponsible. In the mean time, leave me alone, because you'll never know what it's like to be me. You'll never know the stress of keeping these fucken powers under control and trying to be normal! You'll never know what it feels like to have your best friends turn on you. So don't you dare lecture me when you have no idea about the pain I'm In!" she yelled it at the top of her lungs her voice carried outside and she knew it but she didn't care not at this point. He mother never loved her she knew that much. She didn't know she was empathic either she spent as much time as possible away from her only child. She glared down at her now her eyes full of anger and disgust this is what she grew up feeling form her mother disgust and fear.

"It's not like your even proud of me anyway" she spoke calmer now her voice more quiet and emotionless.

"If it were up to you, you would have left me in New York and claimed I was adopted. Just to get out of them testing you. You would have let them lock me up like a lab rat" as she spoke, she rose from her feet and began to take accusing steps towards her mother making her retreat.

"You never loved me… Never not even when I was a child, you laugh with me or at me that's about as much as you can tolerate me… other than that you feel like I'm a disgrace to the family. You actually believed what they printed in the papers… I heard you talking to dad at the hotel saying you should just hand me over and be done with it" she saw her mothers eyes go wide with shock.

"I'm an empathic, meaning I know peoples feelings as if they were my own. And right now mom your afraid of me your disgusted by me. That's all I've ever felt as I grew up from you no love like I do from dad. You just wish you had a normal daughter you want me to be on the principles honor roll, head cheerleader, student council president! Well mom I'm not you and I never will be. I don't ever want to be." She left her mother sitting there on the sofa her father was in his bedroom online looking up information on her to see if any word had gotten out in the papers or on the news. He came across nothing and closed his eyes he hadn't heard the fight that went on down stairs until Tsuika slammed her door shut. He let out a sigh, went down stairs, and found his wife in a state of shock.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes I'm fine… Did you know Tsuika was empathic?"

"Yes…"

"And you never told me?"

"She's your daughter you should have already known"

"But I didn't" she pressed the heals of her hands to her eyes as if crying but then she pulled them back and stared at him. He shook his head and tucked his hands into his pockets.

"You never ever said you loved her Riuki"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT! My name is Ranfa you know that!"

"No…" he shook his head. "You are not the woman I married, not sense you fount out Hikaru had these powers. You changed detached yourself from her even I noticed it and when you tried to convince me in the hotel that night it proved it you have never loved her Riuki and we both know it" her eyes widened with shock then narrowed with anger. It was true she was never proud of Hikaru. He turned and went back upstairs leaving her to her rage. He decided to give Tsuika some time as well she would be furious and in a slump considering everything she had been through he went into the spare room and pulled up more information on the computer.

**-8-Make me high on lullabies melody for me to sway say you could say you would you don't do anything -8-**

"So do you guys think she'll show up at school?" asked Yusuke

"Doubt it after what we did to her, feel kinda bad"

"Kinda bad Kuwabara we traumatized her she was practically crying"

"She was crying" everyone turned to look at Yusuke

"You guys didn't notice? When I looked at her at the stairs she had rivers coming out of her eyes and on top of that when we busted into her room there was mascara running down her cheeks but it was almost gone so I guess she tried to whip them away" he shrugged

"Guess he does pays attention to detail"

"Thanks Hiei…" responded Yusuke sarcastically

"Now's not the time you two" said Kurama they turned to him and saw he was very stiff and tense.

"What's up Kurama?"

He let out a sigh and shook his head. "It's nothing Yusuke I just need time to think I'll see you all later." He turned the corner and left them staring at him as he walked.

Yusuke and Kuwabara looked at Hiei. "You ever seen him like that?" Hiei shook his head and they watched him continue to walk.

"Guess he's serious about Tsuika" said Kuwabara

"No what you have that idea?" spat Yusuke sarcastically "well in any case I hope we didn't mess it up for him." He sighed "anyway do you guys think she'll join?" he asked as they began to walk again.

"Maybe"

"Who knows"

"Well if she does it'll defiantly be awkward she'll be the only girl in the group"

"Hey that's right…. That will be weird… camping out in a forest… it wont be just us guys anymore… I'm getting freaked out just thinking about it"

"Well it's still up in the air so don't get too worried about it yet" said Yusuke as they walked unto his door.

**-8- Come down heavy try and steady. Precious ladies love you love me-8-**

She was sitting on her bed in a navy blue T shirt and white short shorts, With the book Boton had be reading on her lap

_She never supported me not once…  
Growing up I never heard her praise me  
Not mother, nor friend. No one to hold dear…_  
She wrote it down you could kinda call this her diary.  
_I'm always alone in anything I do.  
Only my fathers approves only he supports but it's not enough.  
I want it all to end… could this be the chance I've been waiting for?  
A chance to get rid of my powers or find others like me so I wont be alone…  
Should I take another risk?  
But what else do I have to lose?  
I still have my faith for that I'm grateful  
So I guess I'll go threw with it  
How much worse can things possible get?  
Maybe I'll find love… I hope I do…_

She put the book away and picked up her sheets she didn't want to risk Hiei or Kurama watching her from the balcony even if they couldn't come in. She nailed the corners over the top of the entrance and two washcloths on both sides of the entrance. She took safety pins and pinned the sheet to the washcloth at least that way she didn't make a huge hole in her sheets and she could still go out to the balcony and not have to nail it shut after she came back in. She went out on the balcony if any demon did attack she could just run back into her house and kill it from there if not trap it in a bubble. She leaned on the side of the ledge.

'_Did they really want to hurt me? Or was I just being difficult? I was being difficult… be a part of their team… well they do need help… if I can take them on my own and all but kill them… yeah they need my help. This Koenma kid… if he is a kid anyway…'_ she let out a sigh and looked up at the full moon.

_'Maybe this is what I've been waiting for… a group of people who aren't normal that have powers like I do, Kuramas suppose to be a demon and so's Hiei why else couldn't they come into my house… Yusuke has powers like I do don't know exactly what they are but he knocked down my front door and my room with it. Kuwabara… not so sure…' _she looked back down at the street

'_Maybe he didn't kiss me to do the same thing as Goten… and I gotta admit I do like him but what else could he be lying about? Well in any case, I've been lying too… I just hope we can start knew if we are gunna be working on the same team.'_ She went back inside and sat on her bed again she felt like playing something she felt like singing… something she hadn't done in a while sense she didn't have anything to play she settled for popping in a CD of pure trance and just making up lyrics.

**-8-Say you would say you could say you'd come and stop the rain say you'd try and hold me tight and you just give me away -8-**

He entered his home and went to his room he didn't bother to go to Tsuikas house her parents might throw him out even then he couldn't get inside. His mother was preparing dinner he went to his room and out to the balcony he had hope that there was a possibility he'd see her out there he needed to know she wasn't mad at him he wanted to explain things to her he hoped she would join the team.

_Remember the feelings, Remember the day  
My stone heart was breaking, My love ran away  
This moment I knew I would be someone else, My love turned around and I fell  
Be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my weekend lover, but don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy but understand  
That I don't need you in my life again_

He heard her singing and the keyboard playing the second he walked outside he leapt onto her balcony and saw threw the Curtin she was sitting on her bed singing he stayed and listened to her.

_Won't you my bad boy, be my man  
Be my weekend lover but don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy but understand  
That I don't need you again  
No I don't need you again_

"She has a pretty voice doesn't she?" he heard her behind him and turned to face Boton.

"You scared me"

"You do a good job of hiding it," she said looking back at the Curtin

"She's in a lot of pain you know…" He nodded at her obvious fact.

_You once made this promise to stay by my side, But after some time you just pushed me aside  
You never thought that a girl could be strong, Now I'll show you how to go on  
Be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my weekend lover but don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy but understand  
That I don't need you in my life again_

"Do you think she'll join the team?"

"I'm hoping she will…" she sat on the edge of the balcony next to the doorway.

"You know chances are she will, and when she does you will have to train her" He turned to stair at her he hadn't thought of that.

_Won't you be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my weekend lover but don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy but understand  
That I don't need you again  
No I don't need you again_

"Not on your own I mean with the others, but you do need to train her. Her powers may be strong but she can't control them funny how she could still beat you even without reaching her full potential." Kurama narrowed his eyes at her

"Don't get testy it was just an observation even if she did pass out in the process, but she needs to build up physical strength and speed"

"I'm aware of that, but there is a chance she might not join"

"I know that, I'm just giving you the 411 on what'll happen if she does join. Besides sense your hoping she will and chances are she will I'm just letting you know ahead of time so you wont be as shocked as the others."

They were so caught up in their conversation they didn't noticed she had ended the song and heard what Boton had said about the training. She got up and walked next to the doorway leaning on the wall.

"You know just because I have no door now doesn't give you the right to ease drop and spy on me" she said coldly. Boton let out a little shriek and nearly fell off the ledge had Kurama not grabbed her arm. She took out the safety pin and pulled back the Curtin to look at them Kurama was helping Boton Gain her balance and sit back on the ledge then he turned to look at Tsuika. She had her curly blond hair and ice blue eyes that were currently gazing at the two of them emotionless.

"Oh Tsuika… sorry about that… eh…" said Boton nervously scratching the back of her head. Tsuika leaned on the doorframe and analyzed the both of them.

"How long have you guys been sitting out here?" they turned to look at each other either way she would find out that they had been listening to her sing.

"Well don't be ashamed you have a lovely voice" said Boton it seems she was expecting Kurama to answer considering how her eyes were locked on him, She Nodded and looked up past them at the moon.

"For your information I am joining" Boton let out a little gasp and Kuramas eyes widened they both knew there was chance but they didn't think she'd take it, she was still staring at the moon not expecting them to say anything but thinking herself of what to say next. She lifted a hand and a ball of light appeared in it then she lowered her gaze to it.

"I may not be able to control my powers fully, but if working with you, you guys will help me gain a little more control, what more do I have to lose… I have already lost my identity and everything I once held dear it was all taken away from me so fast." She fisted her hands and closed her eyes.

"Now if you'll excuse me I would like to get to sleep so if you two would kindly get off my balcony and continue your conversation elsewhere it would most appreciated." With that, she went back inside, put the safety pin on the curtain, and shut off her lights leaving them stumped. They looked at each other then got up and went to Kuramas Balcony.

"Well that's a polite way to tell someone to fuck off, I've got to be going anyway see you tomorrow Kurama" He nodded as she took out her paddle and flew away on it. He stayed where he was leaning on the edge of the balcony and looking up at the moon as Tsuka had.

'_She's joining…'_ that was his only thought she didn't seem mad but tired. He sighed and ran a hand threw his hair.

_'I hope I haven't blown it…' _

She came out again this time fully and looked at him.

"I didn't think you would go in," she said simply with no emotion. He turned to look at her; she too leaned on the edge of the balcony and looked at the moon.

"What are you guys?" she turned to him now they locked gazes and his heart began to race.

"We're sprit detectives so to speak, we watch over the city and make sure no major breaches are made"

"Breaches?"

"Between here and demon world (if that's what it's called) there are demons in different dimensions that wish to come here and reek havoc"

"Were you one of them?"

"No, I was a thief until I got caught one day and escaped here. I hid away and was reborn human hence the name Kurama. Suichi is my human name one my mother gave me at birth" He didn't want to try his luck and move closer to her. She nodded at him and looked back at the moon.

"What kind of a demon are you?" She said turning to him

"Fox" he could have sworn he saw a small smile creep on her lips he raised an eyebrow, blinked and she was gone he sighed and turned around there she stood right behind him. He looked down at her with confusion She was almost as short as Hiei just maybe two inches caller not counting his hair.

"How'd you?" She stood on her toes and wrapped her arms around his neck; she hoisted herself up to him in one motion and crushed her mouth to his. His eyes widened now it was his turn to be in shock, he stumbled backward instinct had him wrapping his arms around her waist to keep her from falling down considering her feet were off the ground. He slowly closed his eyes and opened his mouth when she bit his bottom lip. He leaned on the edge of the balcony for support. They broke the kiss and stared into each other's eyes neither said a word. She rested her head on his shoulder and played with the hairs on the back of his neck she felt him shiver and she smiled. He took a deep breath inhaling her scent and pulled her closer against him. He found it amusing how she smelled like roses and lavender; she closed her eyes and enjoyed the closeness.

"Suichi! Dinner!" Shiori called from the stairs. Tsuika smiled and laughed a little pulling back to look him in the eyes. She kissed him again and pulled back before it could get deeper.

"You better go" she smiled at him and waited to be put her down he nodded and slowly released his grip on her waist letting her slid down his body He kept his hands on her waist as she kept her hands on his chest. He ran his hands up her curves and cupped her face leaning down to give her one last kiss.

"Suichi, What are you doing?" she was at his door now. They broke hastily and Tsuika disappeared as his mother opened the door to the balcony.

"Suichi didn't you hear me calling?"

"Sorry mother" he said apologetically.

"Well come on down dinners getting cold…" she stood aside as he walked past her she closed the door behind her.

**-8- Make me high on lullabies melody for me to sway. Say you could say you would you don't do anything-8-**

"I can't believe I did that…." She said in the darkness she raised a hand and touched her lips. It had felt so… right she had done it on impulse and didn't regret it for a second. She sat there in darkness analyzing her feelings and letting them consume her, she felt a rush of warmth flow thought her body. Then a rush of coolness she couldn't explain why the anger for him had vanished as if it was never there she became herself again who she used to be without all the anger. She caught herself smiling dumbly, which actually made her smile.

_'I'm such an idiot…but was that what was making me so mad? Part of it was my mother... but I let out that anger, everything that had accumulated over the years, but was the other part of the anger because of him? Because I denied my feelings and got pissed off for just having them? Seems right…well then…' _she thought slyly

_'Why I don't I just go re acquaint myself with my neighbor who just happens to be a hot fox demon'_ the thought didn't anger her as it had the last two nights of thinking and analyzing her feelings. She smiled in the darkness and disappeared into his room.

Thirty minutes later he was ordered to go do his homework and go to sleep. Having no need to do his homework because he had already completed it without a problem, and no urge what so ever to go to sleep. He went to his room and found it pitch black. He didn't remember his mother shutting off the light or closing the door to his bedroom for that matter. He closed the door behind him and reached for the light switch a hand caught his wrist and so did her scent. He smiled in the darkness when he felt her other hand on his shoulder.

"Who's sneaking into whose room?" He said smugly leaning down his eyes quickly adjusted to the dark and he saw her outline in front of him. He heard her laugh easily.

"Shut up" she said humorously standing on her toes Once again, his arms came around her waist and pulled her up. They locked lips and fell into a feverish kiss. She pressed her body to his and wrapped her legs around his waist. The kiss became urgent suddenly needy. He guided her to his bed in the dark and collapsed onto it. He was on top of her, his hands on her hips his thumbs just under the hem touching her soft flesh. Her hands began to unbutton his jacket when there was a knock on the door. Their eyes widened and they broke the kiss the door opened and he felt like panicking.

"What are you doing in the dark?" Shiori switched on the light and he shielded his eyes from the light and glanced under him she was gone he let out a sigh and sat on the bed.

"I was trying to go to sleep mother I'm tired, I've already done my homework" she nodded and looked at him suspiciously he had to wonder if he had lip gloss on him or something.

"Well good night" she said wearily turning off the light and shutting the door. He let out a sigh and he heard giggling coming from somewhere in the room. He raised an eyebrow at no one in particular and felt her arms wrap around him from behind. She playfully bit his ear, he groaned and turned around and pushed her back down on the bed.

"Where'd you go?"

"Under the bed…. No time to go anywhere else" she smiled at him and he leaned down and began kissing her neck. She giggled softly and fisted her hands in his hair while craning her neck to give him better access to it. His hand slipped under her shirt and wandered up to the side of her breast. She wore no bra to his convenience and he began to slowly massage her breast while he bit down softly on her neck. She let out a moan and began to again unbutton his jacket slipping it off his shoulders he threw It to the floor and took off his under shirt leaving his chest bare. She ran her hands over the firm muscle and kissed his shoulders moving up to his neck. He slipped both his hands under her shirt and began lifting it over her head. She raised her arms and he threw the shirt to the floor along with his cloths. He immediately began attacking her breasts edging her down to the bed again and taking one into his mouth. Her hands fisted in his hair and tugged softly as she let down a satisfied groan. He massaged the other in his hand and tugged at the now hardened nibble as he bit down at the one in his mouth. Her back arched and she pressed his head down to her urging him to continue. He switched to the other and began to do the same. She ground her hips into his and felt his hardened Dick. She moaned softly as one of his fingers began to trace her upper thigh. In one swift movement he pulled off her shorts and griped her ass. He kissed her once again and found her entrance wet he slipped in his finger and began teasing her, her body tensed and she moaned into his mouth. He took out his finger making her groan in protest as he smiled against her lips. He released her mouth and began kissing her neck moving down to her lower stomach she released a sigh. He griped her thighs and separated them. Then lowered his head to her and took a deep breath breathing in her scent, then slowly licked her entrance making her shiver before he bit down softly on her Clint. She let out a gasp and a moan. Her hands fisted in his hair holding him close to her as she spread her thighs wide and raised her hips to him in invitation. He smiled into her and continued to feast. Her lips were parted her breath softly inhaling and exhaling she was drowsy with pleasure her eyes half closed. He felt her tense even more and bit down on her clit again. She let out a moan as she came. He drank her liquid slowly savoring the taste of it he cleaned her up and looked at her face. She was breathing heavy making her chest rise and fall her hand slid from his head and fell limb at the side of her hip, Her eyes once again half closed. Her lips curved upward as she continued panting. He went back up to her nuzzling her neck. Her arms came up and wrapped around him.

"For a geek you sure know the right buttons to push." He smiled into her neck and scraped his teeth from the base of her neck out to the shoulder. Her hands wandered down to his hips and unbuttoned his pants he began to rise off her and take off his pants when she rose onto her knees and locked gazes with him. He kept his hands to his sides as she unzipped his pants passing over his swollen member. He groaned as she moved forward her hands on the sides of his pants ready to pull them and his boxers down. She pulled them off his hips and down his thighs; she left his eyes to look down at him. Her eyes widened and a smile appeared on her face. She liked what she saw he was big and thick. She let go of his pants and slid her hands up his thighs, as he had done to her earlier, and wrapped a hand tightly around his dick while the other rested on his hip. He let out a moan as she began to pump. She pushed him back onto the bed roughly and pulled off his pants and boxers. She smiled down at him and lowered her mouth no him. His eyes widened as he watched her descend and take him in her mouth. His head fell back in pure pleasure. He groaned as she sucked on his dick swirling her tongue around the head of his cock. He fisted a hand in her hair and pushed her down so she was deep throating him. She began to suck even harder as she came back up. He let out a low growl that erupted into a moan. He was about to cum right in her mouth when he heard a knock on the balcony door.

"I'll kill him…" he growled viciously. He released his grip on her and lay panting for few seconds.

"If we ignore it, it might go away" she said kissing his neck. He couldn't help but smile. He sighed and sat up bringing her with him.

"If we ignore it he'll just appear in here," he said kissing her lightly. He sighed and walked to the light switch and turned it on to let Hiei know he was coming. She pouted at him and covered her face with her hands. He watched her and he put on his boxers. She sighed and dropped her hands to look at him.

"I'll be right back," he said walking over to the balcony door. She glanced at the clock and saw it read eleven thirty

'_Damn time went by fast.'_

"No" she said disappointed As he turned to look at her. "It's late and we gotta go to school tomorrow…" she rose off the bed giving him a good look at her ass as she bent down to get her cloths. He bit his lip-resisting going to her and just taking her without a thought of Hiei. A harder knock on the door took out him out of that train of thought. She smiled at him her cloths in hand she melted into the floor. He opened the door and looked down at the fire demon just outside.

"You have better have a good reason for this" he growled. Making Hieis eyes widen something he rarely saw. He sighed and hung his head swinging the door open wide not caring as it hit the wall he walked around the room and picked up the cloths he hand thrown around. When he picked up his pants and a Black laced thong fell out making Kurama wince and Hiei look down at it before looking back at Kurama curiously. He hastily picked it up and stuffed it into the bundle of cloths he currently held he threw it all in a drawer and looked back at Hiei. He was still standing just outside the entrance watching him with intense Eyes that were demanding an explanation.

"What?" Hiei shook his head in a tisk, tisk manner and smirked knowingly at Kurama who cleared his throat nervously.

"You had a girl in here, either that or you've decided to try on woman's underwear." He said Smartly.

"I don't want to talk about that right now." Hiei raised an eyebrow and nodded.

"So why did you come by?"

"I came by to see if your alright but by what you so hastily put away I'd say you're in good company already so I'll leave you to it" Kurama made no effort to stop him as he turned and left. He sighed and went to close the door. He locked it again and leaned against it running a hand threw his hair. He looked up and jumped slamming his back into the door.

"Kami"

"Oh sorry…" she said as he rubbed his back.

"It's alright"

"Um I kinda left something…." She was still naked which made him smirk. He walked to her and leered at her making her blush. He reached into his drawer and pulled out her panties.

"This it?" she bit her lip and nodded.

"Yeah…." She reached for it but he lifted it into the air. She arched a brow and began to jump for it like an idiot.

"Cut it out Suichi" she said playfully she put a hand on his shoulder to try to jump higher. She jumped and his free arm shot out and griped her from her Ass she gasped and slammed into him, she threw her arms around his neck and he pressed a kiss to the soft pulse of her neck. His other arm came down to rest on the small of her back to keep her from falling back. He squeezed her ass a little harder and caught her earlobe in his teeth. She giggled and he dropped her back onto the bed tumbling in right after her. She found it funny how horny she had made him. His hips grinded against her as he raced kissed from her neck to her shoulder. The light went off suddenly and the hot light bulb fell from her hand onto the floor with a soft thud as it hit carpet. She sighed as she slipped once again into that state of bliss he could so easily cast over her. He slipped off his boxers and smiled down at her. She smirked and flipped him over onto his back just as roughly and he had dropped her on the bed. He looked up at her confused but she smiled and leaned down to capture his lips in a passionate kiss. She sat back up and straddled him. She placed her hands onto his chest and thrust forward. He let out a moan and lifted his hips. She threw her head back and began to roll her hips thrusting as his hands gripped her waist. He squeezed her hips as she increased speed her boobs bounced up and down the faster she went. She began panting and rotated her neck to looked down at him he was coved in sweat and like her panting. His hands raised up to cup her breasts she moaned and tensed up. He felt her tighten around him then release warm wetness surrounded him as she sighed above him and slowed her pace. He sat up and rested her body against his she placed her head on his shoulder and nibbled on his ear. He gripped her thighs and began to thrust her again. She bit down on his ear a little harder and wrapped her arms around him clawing her nails onto his back. He let out a groan and without warning Yoko took over. He bit down on her neck and she released his ear emitting a gasp of shock. She realized his hair had changed color and his body had also changed. His muscles were more defined and tighter. He released her and whispered in her ear,

"It's alright Aijou…I'll explain later…' she stared into his golden eyes as he leaned forward and kissed her. She melted into the kiss passing her tongue over his fangs. He moaned and resumed his thrusting. They moved together slowly savoring the moment. He flipped her softly onto her back and kept thrusting. Her legs wrapped around him as he knelt on the bed, he held her hips with clawed hands and watched her as he increased his speed. They began panting, Tsuikas nails dug feverishly into the blanket as she tried not to moan too loud. He picked her up and leaned back he bounced her up and down on him. She gasped and moaned and bit down on her lip in an attempt to keep quiet. He captured her mouth with his moving even faster. He broke the kiss and looked into her eyes. He whispered her name as he increased his speed even more making her arch her back.

"Kurama…" it came out as a gasp… and made his eyes widen she had called him by his Yokai name he was planning to ask her to call him by that from now on unless they were at school. He dropped her back onto the bed, pulled himself out then thrust into her hard making them gasp as they both came. He slumped over her and nuzzled his head into her neck. They stayed that way for a while Yoko transformed back to Suichi as they caught their breath she was softly scratching the base of head usually the role would be reversed it'd be the girl on the guys shoulder but she didn't mind it. After a while he kissed her shoulder and looked down at her she smiled at him as he leaned down to kiss her. He looked at her neck and winced at the brouse Yoko had left. Yoko had come close to marking her and claimer her as his mate but he wouldn't allow it he wanted to be sure it was what she wanted first. He kissed it lightly and rested his lead on her breast.

"What was that about?" he figured she'd ask

"That was my demon half Yoko… he still resides in me"

"So that was your fox form… I was wondering why you had sprouted ears and tail… not that I'm complaining…." He smirked against her, she sighed contently.

"So, Ready for another go?" she said his head shot up and his eyes widened then she let out a laugh.

"Well alright then…" he leaned down and kissed her seductively. They smiled at each other and well neither got that much sleep that night.

**-8- Hold my head up to the lies that you feed me and I'll fall under the spell you cast. As you let me down-8-**

The alarm clock blazed on at six o clock' he stretched lazily and looked to his side. Tsuika was cradled in his arms her blond locks in tussles over her face he smiled and kissed her brow.

"Haven't you had enough yet… god you demons can go for hours…." She said it without thinking and she began to trace the muscles on his abs as she had done countless times earlier that night. He smiled at her and moved her blond hair out of her face. They had gone to sleep just a few hours before his alarm went off.

"It's six o clock," he whispered into her ear her eyes shot open. And she looked up at him.

"O… I'm sorry" she sat up pulling the sheet with her to cover herself. He sat up with her and looked confused.

"For what?"

"For keeping you up all night" he began laughing. She tilted her head to the side and watched him. He looked back to her and raised a hand to her chin pulling her to him he lightly kissed her on the lips.

"Don't be" She smiled at him and leaned to him kissing him as she had done most of that night sliding her tongue into his mouth he laid her back down on the bed and began to straddle her. She broke the kiss and looked up at him.

"Were gunna be late for school if we do this now." Her body betrayed her by warping a leg around his waist. He frowned down at her

"Besides your moms up I just heard her go into the bathroom."

"No she-" but he was cut off by the shower starting. He hung his head and smiled at her. She shrugged and smirked.

"There's always later tonight…" she leaned up kissing him and pushing him onto his heels. She broke the kiss and smiled again.

"I'll see you later" She hoped out of bed and picked up her thong turning to smile at him she melted into the floor. He sighed and wished it was the weekend.

**-8- Say you would say you could say you'd come and stop the rain say your try and hold me tight and you just give me away -8-**

She materialized in her room giddy as ever. She sat on the bed and sighed.

'_Nice to know I didn't fuck up my chance by calling them liars… so I'm a part of the team… Well not until later… but I better go wash up.'_ She took a shower went back to her room and pulled out her cloths. She was so satisfied that was exactly what she needed to forget about Goten to forget about everything and lose herself in a pool of lust on top of that there was relationship potential with him so long as he didn't turn around and see her as a one night stand But he didn't seem like the type. She pulled on a navy blue T shirt that read in baby Blue letters _'B__uild a bridge, now get ova it'_ it was hard for her but she had just taken the first step, she would no longer fight her feelings for Kurama. But she wouldn't let it all be obvious first only a stupid girl says I love you before a guy does and after tonight she felt things could only get better. She just prayed it didn't all come crashing down again. She pulled on jeans and changed her appearance her long brown hair came back and so did her green eyes she hated it now she'd prefer not to hide herself but it was necessary. She stopped at the mirror for a second and pulled her hair back to examine the mark on her neck she touched it lightly and winced at the pain.

'_Damn that was one hard love bite, he almost drew blood'_ she left her hair down and put on a silver band with little pink Rose Quarts in it to enhanced Love. She lit Rose incense and gave thanks to Freya. She left her room and went to the kitchen her father sat at the table and looked up from the newspaper as she came in.

"Tsuika… you look…. Happy?" he raised an eyebrow at her she smiled opened the refrigerator and took out an apple.

"I can't be happy in the morning?"

"Well… considering all that happened yesterday I have to wonder why you're beaming"

"I decided to join their team. They need my help plus I'll be with people who know about me so I don't have to hide, And I don't think they'll tell anyone at the risk of exposing themselves."

"This is about Suichi isn't it?" Her eyes widened and she looked at him

"Eh…"

"Its alright I approve. He's seems like a good boy with a good head on his shoulders plus he lives right next door so if he dares hurt you its easier for me to get to his neck" he said raising the news paper as she laughed.

"He won't… I hope… he doesn't seem like the kind of guy" he lowered the paper and smiled at her.

"Well I trust your judgment and I hope you'll listen to me whenever I say I get a bad feeling about a boy"

"I will daddy" she took a bite out of her apple as her mother came in she acted as if she wasn't there even her mother couldn't ruin her mood. She glanced at the clock and saw it was six forty five.

"Gotta go" she threw the apple core in the garbage and headed for the door picking up her bag.

"Bye" she pulled back the curtain they had placed over the door and walked out she had timed him exactly right he walked out and turned to her beaming as she walked toward him. She smiled a he waited for her they walked in silence for a block or two their hands brushed twice before he reached out to hold it. She looked down at their linked hands and blushed intertwining her fingers with his. They walked to school and once again, she saw girls casting her dirty looks or envious pouts. She smiled she had the boy everyone wanted the one who didn't pay attention or make an effort on girls she had him and she prayed to the gods she didn't do something stupid to fuck it up. Inside the building, she got the same looks from girls then Fuu came up behind her and bumped her shoulder hard knocking her into Kurama. He caught her in his arms and glared at Fuu.

"Opss sorry… not… he's probably just going out with you cuz you're easy!"

"Hunny see the shirt," she pointed at its words as she scanned them. "Do what it says" she heard some people gasp and others go OoOo she saw them crane their necks trying to head her shirt as she turned took his Kuramas hand and began to walk away.

"I don't want you go get into a fight because of me"

"If I get into a fight it's cuz she pushed my buttons and pissed me off. Or because I'm pissed and need to take it out on someone. Either way don't beat yourself up over it she's a bitch that needs to be put into her place. And I'm not the one that's gunna end up in the hospital or hurt for that matter"

"Lot of talk lets hope you can follow it up" said a girl with a sneer and she walked by.

"Figures she'd have her little bitches watching me"

"Please Tsuika be careful" she faced him and shoved him against the wall.

"I told you before I can take care of myself if I can catch you off guard like this you tell me how easily it is to just knock her off her feet and watch her face slam into the street." She tilted her head and waited for an answer. "Thought so" she let out a laugh and stopped pressing him to the locker. He sighed and wrapped an arm around her waist as they continued to walk the halls.

"So what time exactly am I suppose to go back to give my answer?"

"I'm not sure yet Boton will let us all know so we can present I'm assuming she'll be the one to fetch you and your parents" she nodded as they reached her homeroom. He turned to her and lifted her on her toes in the entrance and kissed her. all the on looking girls opened their mouths wide and gasped. He broke the kiss and looked at her she was blushing he set her down and smiled then left her.

'_Why'd he do that… now I wont be able to concentrate on the lesson…_' she walked in and Ms. Higurashi smiled at her.

"I saw that P.D.A but I'll disregard it considering you two make a cute couple," she said today she was dressed in a dark purple business suit that had metallic light blue butterflies flying up both sides of the jacket. Tsuika nodded and stumbled to her seat. The second she sat a whole group of girls rushed to the surrounding seats and began to swarm her with questions.

"Are you going out?"

"What's the deal?"

"Is he your boyfriend?"

"Are you going steady?"

"Do you know how lucky you are?"

"How'd you do it!"

She sank into her seat _'jeez I didn't expect this many people to be asking…'_

"Uh…"

"Hey what's going on move it your in my friends seat!" yelled Kuwabara the girl in Keikos seat reluctantly stood and moved out of the way.

"Tsuika?"

"What's going on?"

"ANSWER THE QUESTION!" she jumped and turned to a girl with long black hair that reminded her of Izume.

"ARE YOU GOING OUT WITH SUICHI MINAMINO OR NOT!" she demanded Tsuika narrowed her eyes at her then Ms. Higurashi came over and separated the group.

"Alright, alright if you don't have my class get out and go to your own the rest of you get to your seats I don't want anyone crowding around Tsuika at all if I see you passing notes it's an instant detention." The room began to clear out and girls grumbled and moved back to their seats. Yusuke and Kuwabara stayed where they were looking at Tsuika she smiled nervously at them and began to twiddle with her thumbs. Yusuke left the room and Kuwabara took his assigned seat she knew they were watching her which made her sink into her chair. She also saw kids poking their heads in just before the bell rang to see her it seems news spread a little too fast in this school. She turned, looked at Keiko who mouthed 'is it true' she nodded, and Keiko squealed triumphantly. The bell rang class began and so the beginning of a very long day.

**-8-**** Make me high on lullabies melody for me to sway make me high on lullabies melody for me to sway****-8- **

"Tsuika!" they called her name as they chased her she ran up to the roof again and slammed the door behind her holding it shut. This was lunch… she sighed and turned to look at the roof she looked around the corner and sure enough, there was Hiei leaning against the wall.

"Do you ever go to class?" she asked

"No" she shrugged at him and looked at the door.

"Who's following you now?'

"Every single girl in school. Three fourths want to know how I did the rest just wanna kill me for it"

"For what?"

_'Figures he doesn't know'_

"I'm going out with Kurama" he could only stair at her he made a very hard effort not to make a sound or have his mouth fall open.

'_She was the one who was with him last night…'_ the thought struck him hard he brushed it off and pushed his emotions away locking them away in the back of his mind.

'_Do I have a right to say I'm going out with him… well it very well couldn't be a fling now could it he doesn't seem like the type of the person. I think we are… and if we aren't we are now'_ she smiled at the last statement that would be so like her to assume things, but in this case she doubted she was wrong. She heard someone climbing up the fire escape for a minute she thought it would be the crazed girls then she saw a head of red and a flash of green eyes. She smiled and stood as he set his feet on the roof.

"I thought I'd find you up here"

"Well where else would I be they wont let me breath down there." She walked to him.

"I'm thinking about skipping the rest of the day" she said when she reached him.

"And why's that"

"There's not one class I've been in where they haven't crowded around and began demanding how I got the one boy in the whole school that no girl has ever been able to hook up with" he smiled nervously and a light blush appeared on his cheeks. She smiled at him and shrugged.

"Either way I can't skip missed my classes yesterday that's only putting me farther behind" He nodded at her and looked at Hiei he was looking at them with angry eyes. He assumed he had figured out he was with her last night and that's why he was so rude. He nodded at Hiei he would prefer to apologize to him later when she wasn't around.

"So lets go to the cafeteria and get us some food." He said leading her to the stairwell.

**-8-Say you could say you would say you'd come and stop the rain say you'd try and hold me tight and you just give me away-8-**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY GOT HER!"

"Simple as that, she knocked out six guys that were stationed in sector Nine and they killed off Genku. As far as we know the sprit detectives got her I have Kimito that's stationed as a spy who's reported to say news is flying around the school that she and the fox are dating."

The figure sat on a thrown that was cloaked in darkness. He looked down at the demon before him. She was bowing down on one knee looking at the floor.

"Hm… so she and the fox are going at it… we can use this to our advantage… all notions aside I want her back no excuses"

"Yes sir" she began to rise and leave.

"Bira" she turned to look at him.

"Yes?"

"Failure is not an option." Her face remained emotionless and she bowed once more.

"Yes sir" and took her leave exiting a pair of giant doors that opened into light. The woman walked down corridors and entered an empty room closing the heavy wooden door behind her. Candles blazed on within a second the room had stone walls lined with shelves with bottles and boxes. In the center of the room was a table with a large pot surrounded by candles. She walked to it there was water in it she picked up a small bottle off a shelf and examined it there was very little left she picked up a dropper put it in the bottle and put two drops of silvery liquid into the pot. Within seconds, the water was gray she gazed into its surface and watched her own reflection.

"Hikaru Kioto…" she whispered into the fog that began to flow from the waters. The strands of fog played on the water and before long she saw her brown hair with green eyes sitting on bleachers in the company of the fox she watched them eating lunch every now and then she'd see them laugh casual conversation of rumors bustling around the school. She also saw a small black figure standing on a building watching them.

"Hiei" she mused she'd heard of the Yurameshi team but never met them. The waters swirled and them appeared Hieis face the angle changed and you saw he was watching the happy couple. She smiled to herself and went back to Hikaru. She waved a hand over the waters and the image disappeared. She sighed and braced herself on the table.

"Sister… be safe…"

**-8-Make me high on lullabies melody for me to sway, say you would say you could you don't do anything… -8-**

Her head came up and she looked around.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing… just thought I heard someone…"

"I didn't hear anyone Tsuika"

"Must be the voices in my head again" she shrugged his eyes widened and she laughed.

"It was a joke," she said giving his shoulder a push. They laughed and enjoyed each other's company for the remainder of lunch.

**-8-**** Say you'd come and stop the rain…say you'd come and stop the rain… say you'd come and stop the rain…****-8-**

Alright then end of the chapter tehehe hope ya liked the lemon! Lol well yeah I know weird place to put it in but eh…my story! Lol later!

**Scene changes brought to you by Vanessa Carlton "Sway"**


	7. Hidden Emotions

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN ANY YU-YU HAKUSHO CHARACTERS OR ANY SONGS I USE AS SCENE BREAKS

Anime Girl again yes… right after I wrote it but no Genki training lol keep reading to find out. And I am starting go get paranoid that you'll figure it all out.

**-8-There's something in your eyes I know I can't resist. Something in the air I don't know why -8-**

"This is wonderful!" cheered Koenma they had all assembled after school Boton had fetched Tsuikas parents and Kurama guided her threw the portal. Tsuikas mother wasn't present she refused to come it was alright, without her there was a calmer atmosphere.

"So… how often do you guys go on these mission… things?" asked Oren

"Well the first one was just accomplished whenever anything potentially dangerous comes up we send them out but in the mean time the only mission is to train Tsuika so she can build up her energy"

Yusuke started laughing. "Genkis gunna have fun with her"

"Actually Yusuke you and the others will be training her" Kurama smiled, Hieis eyes snapped open and glared at Koenma, Kuwabara and Yusuke both wore the same dumb struck expression. While she stood there and tilted her head smiling at them all with an evil gleam in her eye just because it had all worked out and she was now a part of the team didn't mean she couldn't whop their asses and get back at them for lying to her and scaring the shit out of her.

"YOU COULDN'T TELL US THIS YESTERDAY!"

"Well it was up in the air yesterday I didn't think it was necessary to say unless she joined" Yusuke ground his teeth while Kuwabara looked worried Hiei stared at the floor and Kurama leaned against the wall with a smile.

"I don't expect you to go easy on me and if you do goddess help you I will find out" it was directed at Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei they looked like they were already looking for excuses plus she felt their reluctance. Oren went over to her and wrapped an arm around her waist in a protective stance that stated 'hurt her and I'll break your face'. It didn't feel much like a threat until Koenma asked him to let them see what he really looked like in person. His hair turned strawberry blond and he grew an inch taller than Kuwabara. He opened his eyes and gazed at them. A slow smile graced his face when he locked eyes with Kuwabara who looked like he was about to piss his pants.

"As you can see his genes have yet to kick in… although I am taller than my mom," she said she was back to the blond hair blue eyes and looked like a midget standing next to her father. He turned to Koenma, braced his palms on the desk, and leaned down to look him in the eye. Koenma let out an eep and moved back a little

'_Think I preferred him short…'_

"If my daughter is hurt on any of these missions I will hold you and your boys personally responsible and I'll-"

"DADDY!" she reached over and pulled his sleeve yanking him to standing position.

"That is not necessary I can take care of myself you know that" she said they all watched as she scolded her father for getting into Koenmas face and threatening the boys. She turned to the boys and smiled then turned to Koenma.

"Yeah, sorry about that, don't listen to a word he says" at the last few words she threw a glare at her father and spoke threw her teeth it looked weird seeing a small girl acting like a mother and a full grown man playing the child.

"It's alright…." He said shakily. "Well I'll let you all go you can decide among yourselves who trains her in what and when" he said taking sudden interest in the papers on his desk. Once they had left the room Tsuika poked her father in the stomach

"You traumatized him"

"I don't want anything to happen to you Tsuika"

"I'm starting to think we should have left you out of the loop" her father gave her a scrawl.

"Again I don't want you hurt"

"Doesn't mean you can go around threatening people" he stayed Quiet he had pulled the same thing on her when she was a child and she had threatened her nanny. He sighed and patted her on the head.

"You're my only daughter I think theirs cause for concern"

"Have a little faith at least, I'll be fine"

**-8-Can I believe that your heart still beats for me let me receive a sign that you're my destiny -8-**

"I am so sore" she collapsed onto her bed and her father laughed in the doorway. Kurama sat at the edge of the bed chuckling. Oren smiled and left the room. A week had passed and she just had her first training session with Kurama.

"I hate you…" she said muffled into the pillow. He smiled and softly rubbed her back.

"Oh god my arms…" she lifted her head and shifted sideways wincing.

"You said not to go easy"

"But I didn't say go all out"

She let out a whine and tucked her arms under her using them as a pillow. She looked up at him as he shifted closer to her and tucked some stray hairs behind her ear.

"I fear how Hieis session's gunna go tomorrow I can't even walk let alone run…" she closed her eyes and cringed at the thought. "I'll cheat…" Kurama chuckled and shifted himself so he could have her rest her head on his lap. He ran his fingers through her hair and watched her. She opened her eyes and pouted up at him.

"You didn't have to throw me into a tree…."

"I didn't throw you… you tripped and fell backwards…."

"Yeah ok whatever" it came out sarcastically making them both laugh as he stroked her hair.

"Thank the goddess school ends in a few months" she mumbled she started to play with the bottom of his T-shirt.

"Do you think Hiei will be worse than you?" His hand stopped and he didn't answer he didn't know weather to lie to her or tell her the truth. She looked up at him and he gave her a weak smile. Against her will, she rose up to her knees and sat on her heels.

"He's gunna be worse isn't he?" he nodded and she collapsed back onto his lap.

"Damn it… is it too late to resign?" he smiled and shook his head as she whined. He bent down to kiss her brow. She shifted and pulled him down to lay against her. She cuddled into his shoulder and fell into a light sleep as he stroked her back.

And so it went for the next three weeks alternating between Kurama, Hiei, Yusuke, and Kuwabara.

**-8- I wanna know give me a reason for me to believe in,-8- **

"KOENMA!" Yelled Ogre running into his office with a slip of paper in his hand. He stopped at the desk out of breath and held it out. "Here" he said between breaths. Koenma took the paper and opened it scanning the words inside his eyes widened and his hands trembled.

"It can't be… Ogre who's this from!"

"An anonymous tip sir…. No one knows"

"_Why now?'_

He looked back at the letter re reading it; it had better not be some stupid prank.

"Ogre call Boton… tell her to get the boys and bring them here ASAP."

"What about Tsuika sir…"

"THAT'S WHAT I MEANT JUST GET THE FIVE OF THEM!"

"Yes sir!" he stumbled out of the room leaving him to crumple the note in his hands.

**-8-Can't you see it in my eyes that I need a reason for I'm still breathing-8- **

'_There… it's done…'_ They jumped threw the portal and ran threw a forest stopping only to look behind them and be sure no one was following. Their face was completely covered the only thing visible was a pair of forest green eyes. They stopped in a clearing panting and looked around again. They knocked briskly three times on a trunk and it opened it's eyes.

"Darkness fell upon the land"

"And so began his reign"

The eyes closed and the trunk opened to reveal a very narrow staircase. They stepped in and disappeared.

_'I gave them the heads up… let's hope they follow threw'_

**-8-Is a time to say goodbye Cause deep in my heart I know there's a reason,-8-**

It was three o'clock in the morning when they had finally assembled in Koenmas office.

"What's this all about?'

"Can it wait till morning?"

Yusuke and Kuwabara were whining when Kurama came in with Tsuika, Hiei was already there leaning on the wall with his eyes closed it seemed he had fallen asleep.

"There better be a good reason for this…."

"Yusuke be quiet," said Boton closing the doors. Kurama went next to Hiei and skook him lightly. The fire demon opened his eyes and gave him a very annoyed look as Tsuika sighed and threw herself against the wall.

"Tell me this isn't the time you always gather"

"Listen" said Koenma drawing all eyes. "We just got a tip off about Misoru"

"Who the hell is that!" snapped Yusuke

"Long ago he pulled up a theory that Demon world, sprit world, and the mortal realm could all be merged. His theory revolved around legends and nonsense it infuriated my father and he sent him into exile. Apparently, he has been gaining power over the last few years and searching for the keys to be able to merge the worlds. He's also the one that's been sending demons after Tsuika"

"But what does he want with me?"

"We're not sure yet but we got an anonymous tip saying he'll stop at nothing to have you I'm assuming this has to do with the worlds merging if that happens…. All humans will be killed… not to mention the number of souls that will be left wandering the world. It'll be complete chaos. That's about all I have to go on right now but I am sending some of my spies in to have a look and report what they find. But for now Tsuika cannot be left alone under any circumstance"

"WHAT!"

"I'm sorry but it must be done he's powerful and he must be offering some kind of reward for your capture" She scowled at the floor and pictured it walking from school with Hiei watching her from a distance or something going out with her dad and having Yusuke or Kuwabara tag along. School Kuwabara was already in his first period at least one of them was in each of her periods only one she had free would be gym.

_'It's not like I can't lose them… why do I all of a sudden feel like I'm gunna be locked in a box and covered in bubble wrap?'_

**-8-Why I'm not leaving, why I'm not alone So give me reason for me to believe in, give me a reason-8- **

She was ill tempered and foul at Hieis training session. She kept up with the running and pushed herself hard while fighting. She felt no need to hide her fury that a demon had put a bounty on her head.

"You need to rest"

"I'm fine!" she shot back raising her leg to kick him. He grabbed her leg and twisted it making her cringe in pain. He released her and she fell on the ground heaving and covered with sweat. He turned and began to walk away but she got up and charged for him. He turned around and dodged her punch easily he stuck his foot out and tipped her. She hit the floor hard and pushed herself to her knees.

"Stop, you need to rest, your body's reached it's limits" he walked to his cloak and picked it up flinging it around his shoulders. He grabbed a water bottle and threw it at her. She caught it before it hit her and just sat there. Sweat ran down her face like rivers she opened the bottle and took a big gulp out of it squirting the rest onto her face. She sighed with relief as it dripped down her face to her chest. Hiei watched her closely his eyes shining then hissed and turned his back on her. She'd pushed herself and pushed herself hard she'd relieved some of her anger on him going all out he hadn't hurt her and she hadn't even landed a hit on him. She had under estimated them and for that she felt like an idiot. Hiei was more perceptive than she thought he would be and Kurama had just surprised her by being able to fight. She thought about Yusukes training tomorrow and hoped it would be at lease a little easier. She finally got to her feet and went to her back pack she pulled out a compact and groaned at her reflection Hiei had insisted she train as herself so her blond hair stood in every direction charged with static and frizz due to the humidity in the demon realm.

"That's all for today your body needs time to recuperate…" he leaned against a tree and watched her waiting so they could leave. She pulled a hand towel out of the bag and began to wipe the sweat off her face neck and chest with it. She wore an all black sports bra with black tights and sneakers.

"Are you done yet?" She threw the towel in the bag and glared at him pulling out a brush. He rolled his eyes as she began to brush her hair.

"You don't have to stay if you don't want to"

"It's not a matter of weather I want to or not I have better things to do, either way I can't leave you alone."

"I can take care of myself"

"So you say…"

"What's that suppose to mean?" she said throwing the brush into the bag and pulling out her windbreaker.

"Quiet" he said unsheathing his sword.

"What?" he came at her with his sword out her eyes widened then shut tight. She waited to feel pain or something. Slowly she opened her eyes, she looked around and didn't see him anywhere. She frowned and stood up. She began to walk away when something fell from a tree landing right in front of her. She gave a little yelp and shielded her face. Then blinked and looked down it was a dead demon it wore a black cloak that was now slashed with blood oozing from the wound that had killed it.

"Yuck…" she took a step back in disgust and Hiei jumped down from the tree landing behind her making her jump.

"Damn it do you have to be so quiet!" He sheathed his sword and moved past her to the demon. He leaned down and pulled the cloak off.

"Pathetic" He dropped it back and turned to her. "That's why you can't be left alone their watching you and you don't even know it," he snapped out, She frowned and looked away.

"Can you just take me home already" he nodded and they walked threw the forest in silence. Goosebumps ran up her arms she wasn't cold but freaked. He was right, they were watching her… oddly enough she wasn't paying attention before she could feel it now their eyes, them, their greed, their lust. She shivered it was so creepy she folded her arms over her chest hugging her windbreaker closer to her and assured herself she'd be ok. She looked back at Hiei who was just a few passes in front of her and picked up her speed a little. In minutes she was at her building, she ran up the stairs and to the door she waved to him then went inside.

"Tsuika!"

"Hey dad"

"How was the training?"

"Good I guess anything happen while I was gone?" she said flopping down on the couch.

"No, we got all the doors fixed your balcony, your room, and as you saw the front door… how'd that happened by the way"

"Yusuke knocked it down with his sprit gun. It's like a ball of pure consentrated energy" her father nodded and she glanced around usually her mother would be in the kitchen or cleaning the living room by this time.

"Um where's mom?" he sighed and sat next to her placing a hand on her knee and giving it a squeeze. She sat up and looked at him worry on her face.

"She uh…."

"She left didn't she?" her voice was cold as it usually was when it came to her mother. Her father sighed and slowly nodded. She hugged her father knowing he needed the comfort.

"We'll be fine dad you'll see…" she said patting his back she felt no remorse for her mother leaving but she knew it would be hard for her father and for his sake she kept her comments to herself.

**-8- There's something in your eyes I know I can't resist. -8-**

She didn't give any thought to her mother for the next few days she just concentrated on school and training. Sometime in the week she had grown curious about what became of those back stabbing ass wipes she used to call friends. She loaded all her equipment into her room and got to work tracking them down the best way she knew how. She hacked her way threw computer files and security codes they had abandoned their old systems and purchased new ones under old family names.

_'They thought they could hide'_ a smile slid into place then her eyes came across an unusual folder. _'What's this?'_ she uploaded her filter incase it was a virus and opened it. It was a video the screen was pitch black and the tracking was off. She frowned at the computer and leaned closer to the screen to see if maybe there was something there in the darkness then a voice came on and she jumped and scrambled away from the computer.

"Bring her to me… the demon of New York…" a photo of her flashed on screen. The voice was deep it boomed from the speakers, there was a lot of static which made it sound Raspy the sound was obviously dubbed over several times so it was unclear as to whether it was a boy or girl. Her face paled this wasn't something they'd make out of spite to scare her she knew that much. The screen went blank again, she edged back to the keyboard, and the mouse she right clicked nothing happened the mouse froze. She frowned and hit alternate control delete nothing. She sighed and rubbed her temples. She opened her eyes and reached for the off button.

"She's in Chicago" the voice boomed she yelped and glanced at the screen she froze. Her face stared back at her but not as Hikaru but as Tsuika. It became a movie she got out of the car, took boxes out of the trunk, and went up the stairs.

"Find her… bring her to me… you'll have everything you could ever imagine and more…" said the voice. Tears filled her eyes as she watched the screen they knew what she looked like now… but how… this wasn't that long ago. Chills ran up her spine as she watched the screen she exited the house and went back down the stairs taking out more boxes she knew what would come next she'd nearly fall and Kurama would catch her. However, it didn't happen instead the screen went blank as she started the climb up the stairs.

"Hikaru is Tsuika Ruveta… find her, bring her to me… you wont regret it…" the screen went completely blank again she thought it was over and reached for the off button again then the thought hit her. How could the video keep going while the mouse and apparently the system was frozen?

She looked back at the screen and nearly screamed his face was horrid marked with scares it was like something you saw in a horror movie. It lifted a hand and started reaching forward the hand reached the limit and covered the camera making everything dark. The files appeared again she couldn't breath there was a lump in her throat someone was really after her. She shut it all off and got rid of the extra machines she stood on wobbly legs and dropped to the floor in front of her alter. She didn't know weather she was meant to find it or not but it didn't fit she sat up and rubbed her hands over her arms she was so cold her fingers were ice. She opened a drawer to her alter and pulled out a bottle of wine and a silver chalice. She set the chalice on the alter and opened the wine pouring it into the chalice she took in both her hands.

"Goddess protect me from all harm" she took a sip of wine and warmth flooded her body. She finished the wine and put the cup back on the alter. She put the cork back in the wine and stowed it away. She went out to the balcony and took a deep breath of air to steady herself. It wasn't right it was ridiculous, that letter was right, they were out to get her… she didn't think it was true and she swore to herself she could take them on. But she felt an empty pit of fear in her stomach she didn't want to be alone… not now.

_'Guess I was wrong'_ she looked up at the thin new crescent moon and wrapped her arms around herself. _'It's so creepy… they could be watching me right now… they could have been watching me when I was with Kurama… or in school… I feel helpless…'_ she closed her eyes and tears fell.

_'Worse then that their involved… and with their greed they would love to find me… now my moms gone… lets hope she doesn't squeal…'_ she sighed and opened her eyes things could get worse but at least this time she wasn't alone. She glanced at Kuramas window the lights were off meaning he had gone to sleep but she needed him now… desperately. She closed the door to her balcony and materialized inside his room he was asleep in his bed, chest bare the covers falling off him, she smiled and climbed into bed with him. He stirred and opened his eyes a little she rested her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around him.

"Tsuika?" he mumbled hoarsely his voice drowsy with sleep. She closed her eyes and sighed.

"Were you expecting someone else?" he smiled though she couldn't see it and wrapped his arms around her. He tilted his head and inhaled her scent.

"No… you just surprised me" she smiled and kissed his chest. He tilted her head back and kissed her deeply passionately. She went along with it this was what she needed to forget. She'd tell them all what happened later, she'd show them but for now she needed to lose herself. He made love to her gently and passionately, time didn't matter, there was no one else. She fell asleep in his arms safe and protected.

**-8- Something in the air I don't know why -8- **

"Darkness fell upon the land"

"And so began his reign"

The trunk opened to reveal a narrow staircase as she walked down her fingers trailed along the stonewalls. She reached the end and walked into a corridor. Her steps echoed off the walls as she kept walking. She came to a heavy wooden door and pushed it open she saw a girl with long blond hair standing by a table she closed the door as she turned around. A cauldron sat on a large table with candles and bottles. Piercing green eyes stared at her in disbelief.

"You shouldn't be here!" she cried running to her side

"Where is here?" She replied

"Please go back… you can still escape," she said pushing Tsuikas hair behind her ear.

"Who are you?"

"My name Is Bira… you need to leave…" she lifted her hand and showed her the mark that was burned into her hand. "Before he brands you…"

"Who?" there was a knock on the door and Biras face went pale.

"Leave now" she whispered harshly

"But there's no way out but the door" Bira stared at her

"Do you know you're an astral projection?"

"An astral what?"

"Look it up!" she pushed her and she fell into the floor as the door swung open. She kept falling and fell into darkness. Her body jolted and she bolted up in bed.

_'Where am I?'_

She looked threw the darkness and slowly began to recognize the outlines of Kuramas room. She looked beside her and there he was sound asleep. She heaved a sigh glad she hadn't woken him up and maneuvered out of the bed carefully. She materialized back in her room and flicked on the lamp at her night table. She went to her alter, opened it and pulled out a large book. She flipped threw it and found what she was looking for.

Astral projection: when the soul leaves the body while in an unconscious state. It can be done at will or subconsciously while asleep. The events witnessed are real and often-in color it's significance is in the eye of the viewer. The soul can easily return to the body by the motion of falling or simply willing it back.

_'Things just keep getting weirder and weirder…Bira… who are you…'_ She looked at the clock and saw it was already six, Kurama would wonder why she wasn't there once the alarm went off. She would explain to him later why she had run off without her cloths.

_'It's too much for one night… it's too much for me…'_ she hopped into the shower and ran the water cold. She began thinking over everything cautiously opening the doors to her heart and examining what lay behind it. Once she got herself in order, she meditated for a few minutes. She went about her morning routine exiting the house and meeting Kurama at the corner.

She saw a worried look cross his face the second he saw her.

"Where'd you disappear to this morning?" he said wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close for a kiss.

"You don't look so good"

"You can actually tell threw the spell?"

He raised an eyebrow and she hung her head.

"I didn't exactly have the best night," she said as they began to walk. His eyes widened as he stared at her.

"I'm not talking about that!" she said grabbing his hand and bringing it her lips "… you should know that by now" She smiled at him as he nodded and waited for her to continue but she had slipped into her own world.

"Care to share?" she shook her head.

"I'd prefer to tell all of you at once instead of having to repeat it over and over"

He nodded and felt a little insulted that she wouldn't even tell him. He noted she looked tired and had bags developing under her eyes. They walked up the stairs and went their separate ways to class.

**-8-Can I believe that your heart still beats for me Let me receive a sign that you're my destiny -8-**

"Alright then what's this all about?" said Yusuke once they had assembled in his home.

"Ok… uh… well for starters I got curious last night about those morons I left behind… were they sulking? Are they suffering? Are they lying dead in a gutter somewhere while their intestines are being pawned off in the dark market…"they all stared at her wide eyed.

"Well anyway I got curious so I got hacking and I found their new systems hacked into them… and" she stopped, thinking about the video and the mans horrid face brought chills up her spine. "Sorry… there was a video on his computer… they were asking him to find me… they knew my name and that I lived in Chicago they told him they told the fucken rat!" she got up and paced the room with a very strong need to punch something.

"They even had the day I moved into my house on tape… hell I can show you right now probably burn it onto a CD/DVD"

"Would you stop pacing you're making me dizzy!" yelled Kuwabara she turned to glare at him then plopped back down at her previous station.

"As if that wasn't enough that damn dream I had all but sent me into paranoia." She closed her eyes and pressed down on the bridge of her nose.

"I was walking down theirs stairs well first I was talking to a tree…" Yusuke and Kuwabara snorted while Hiei rolled his eyes and Kurama just stared at her she was too tired to argue or get pissed off about it, so she went on. "Yeah it sounds stupid but it was some sort of code phrase… anyway I went into a room that had a whole bunch of shelves stone walls and wooden door real Mid evil times kinda place…Does the name Bira ring any bells?"

"Bira?"

"No"

Kurama shook his head and Hiei just stared.

"Well whatever that was her name she was standing in the middle of the room in front of a big table full of candles and junk it looked like she was performing a ritual but she looked so scared when she saw me. She told me to leave then there was a knock on the door and she pushed me next thing I know I woke up"

"So why the hell did that scare you seemed like a normal pointless dream to me I mean talking trees" she glared at Yusuke

"Thing IS she said something about me being an astral projection" she watched as they all looked confused

"Don't feel bad I didn't know what it was either" it was directed at Hiei and Kurama.

"An astral projection is when the body leaves the soul to wonder the earth, Boton will know if anything, you're not dead but kinda sleeping most people do it subconsciously with practice you can do it at will. Anyway, before I left she showed me her hand and told me to leave before he branded me or claimed me something like that… she had a burn on her hand, nasty looking thing, but it was already healed. It was a circle with the Jewish star in it and in the center of the star there was a letter." She brought it back to her mind and let it sit.

"I'll run the name Bira by Boton and Koenma they might pull something up." Said Yusuke

"Yeah but in the mean time you guys have to see that damn file" in a second the room was full of equipment some buzzing and beeping they gaped as she sat on the floor in front of a computer and tuned it on.

"You use all this?" said Kurama intrigued as he picked up a Burner. She snatched it out of his hands and set it back down.

"Yes I do, and please don't touch anything it's all very delicate" she picked up a wire off the floor and went to the television.

"What are you doing?"

"Hooking up the computer to the TV it'll be easier for you to see what I'm doing and see the Video that way" she went back to the computer and began opening programs they watched the television and saw her open file type then repeat the process.

"That doesn't look hard," said Kuwabara then the screen went totally black with only the word Password.

"Fuck!" she slammed her fist into the floor "he didn't have that before… o well plan B" she hit alternate control delete and pulled up her filter they began to get dizzy with all the windows opening and closing and the alpha numeric codes she was typing in at some point she began mumbling to herself.

"Almost there he's not that smart…" the screen went blank once again with the word Password.

"I'll fucken kill him…" she began typing in ten letter passwords each time getting ACCESS DENIED.

"Hey. Um yeah down here a little help! Yeah hi, you're all boys, think! Ten letter password" she snapped and kept typing every word that came to her mind

"I don't know who the hell would have a ten letter password?" No sooner had the words left Yusukes mouth then the screen began to load a desktop.

"Never mind" she said bitterly

"What was the password?"

"Dumb Blond"

"That's nine letters" supplied Kurama

"There was a space" they stayed quiet and watched the screen

"Wait a sec…" she reached up and closed the lens on a web came she had sitting on top of the monitor. She double clicked on a program and a screen loaded with four of her old friends. They were having an online chat and laughing it up.

"It was too easy!"

"Yeah… but look that the bitch did to my hair!" yelled Izume

"I don't see why you're complaining you can't even tell the difference."

"Yeah Izume it looked bad either way"

"Don't listen to them Izume it'll grow back…"

"I know Kasaki at least I didn't get it as bad as you"

"Anyway about this file"

"Yeah about that, who planted it?"

"And meet the bitches and basterds that betrayed me" said Tsuika as the others stared

"I'm trying to trace it back to the hacker now but I got no luck. It's like you're the one who made it Goten… you better not being pulling some stupid shit over our heads," said Ryu

"No I swear! Supposedly she's changed her name to Tsuika and moved to Chicago"

"Well send it to me I wanna see what she looks like now" said Izume

"She's hotter than you I can say that much"

"Shut the fuck up Ryu"

"Hey the truth hurts. No sense in getting jealous"

"I'm not jealous" her eyebrow began to twitch "just send me the stupid file before I go and break you're face in!"

"Ok um can you guys settle that later what did the guy with the freaky face say!"

"If we get her and take her to him we get whatever we want and more"

"Does that mean he can like… heal…us so to speak…"

They stared blank faced at Kasaki, Ryu was the one to break the silence

"You want him to heal you're broken leg don't you?"

"Gimme a break I can't dance in a wheel chair!"

Tsuika snickered.

"Hey you always do the worm"

"Kiss ass Goten!"

"Name the place and time"

"You know if I wasn't in a fucken wheel chair I'd kick ass"

"Yeah, yeah back to this weirdo guy do you think he was serious?"

"He hacked into your computer planted a video covered it up I'd say he wants her pretty badly"

"Probably has an itch he needs scratched"

She began typing furiously minimizing the program so you still heard their conversation.

"What are you doing?"

"Planting a virus…"

"How?"

"I have the encryption for one I made on my own it hibernates for a while observing what files you access the most after three months those files and programs are gone without warning. Kinda like the magic trick…Now you see it" she hit the enter button and maximized their conversation. "Now you don't"

"Alright then so what do we do take it as a hoax or go out to Chicago and hunt her down?"

"Hell, if it gets me Outta School I say Chicago"

"But what if we do find her what then? It's not like she'll willingly come with us"

"Oh, oh! Hey Goten why don't you just say you wanna get back with her"

"Kasaki that is one of the stupidest things I have ever heard"

"You never know it might work'

"Oh yeah. 'Hey, Hikaru I'm sorry I ratted you out and drove you outta New York but I'm head over heals for you let's get married.' Do you know how stupid that sounds?"

"Alright, alright…"

"Ok then I'm tired of hearing this shit"

"Don't close it until we know if their coming to look for you or not"

"Ok fine" she stood and walked out of the room and went into the bathroom. She closed the door and pressed her back against the wall. They were still making fun of her and planning on finding her… it pissed her off she wanted them out. She splashed water on her face and looked at her reflection griping the edges of the sink.

_'I want them to leave me alone… I feel like I'm losing my mind…'_ she thought about popping over into their homes and just blowing up their computers but as satisfying as it was she had more self control.

"Tsuika you ok?" she jumped it was Kurama who had knocked she opened the door and pulled him in. In the living room, Yusuke and Kuwabara snickered while Hiei scrawled at the floor. Inside the bathroom Tsuika was ranting about how she just wanted to burn the file onto a DVD and not have to listen to them go on about it and make fun of her.

"It's a good thing you're curiosity got the best of you"

"No it's not"

"Would you have preferred them to show up at your front door in the middle of the night?" she kept quiet and threw her head back slamming it against the wall.

"I hate it when you're right" she said giving him a pout he smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"This I don't hate" She wrapped her arms around his neck smiling slyly as they began to kiss. There was a bang at the door and she jumping clinging to him.

"I don't want to interrupt anything but Tsuika get out here now!"

"Did you break something!" she yelled letting go of Kurama and running into the living room"

"Who the hell is that!"

"Whoever it is they've been listening for a while"

"Trace it Goten!"

"Already on it"

"It might be the same person who left the video"

"Shit!" she swore and closed the web cam. She copied some files and logged out of all the systems.

"What's going on?" asked Kuwabara

"I have to rebut in safe mode and upload a ghost file."

"A what?" asked Yusuke

"It hides the fact that I'm on and all my files. I was in their system to long chances are they already got my I.P. address"

"Is that bad?" commented Kuwabara making Hiei roll his eyes

"YES!" The computer re uploaded with inverted colors. She opened program after program and then stopped.

"Alright… that should do it"

"What'd you do?"

"Upload a ghost file. Basically right now we're online but to anyone else it'll seem like a blank computer."

"Show us the file" Kurama prompted

"So they coming to get me or what?" she said while uploading it

"They haven't decided, they discovered you before they could"

"You know they probably will"

They wondered how she would take that seeing them again even if they didn't know it was her.

"Guys ready to see this?" she turned to look at them their faces were blank. She smiled and stood as the computer and everything else disappeared. She didn't wait for an answer she put it in Yusukes DVD player and let them watch it while she went into the kitchen she couldn't bare to see that again she counted to a hundred then began walking back into the living room.

"Now that's creepy" commented Yusuke

"No wonder she looks tired," commented Kurama to himself

"Who'd be able to sleep after seeing that at night hey even I'm gunna have nightmares" said Kuwabara

"I'll give it to Koenma and see if he can actually verify it's Misoru on there" said Yusuke

"He looks worse than Kuwabara"

"HEY WATCH IT HIEI!"

"Kuwabara shut up now's not the time" said Yusuke as Tsuika came in

"I'll need a copy, can you do it?" he asked

"I have the original saved to the computer," she said taking out the DVD.

"If you need another copy just as and i'll burn another one" She handed it to him and sat down.

"Stop feeling bad for me I'm fine just tired as hell and you're making me depressed. Listen I'm going home I'll see you later" they were about to protest she couldn't walk alone until she disappeared.

"I forgot she could do that" Said Kuwabara

"Better go check on her Kurama" Kurama nodded as they all left Yusukes home going their seprate ways.

**-8- I wanna know give me a reason for me to believe in-8-**

The first thing she did when she got home was take a strong aspirin, after that she got a bag of ice went up to her room and fell onto her bed. The days events raced threw her mind, she tried to push them aside but still they came back to pester her. She couldn't push it aside, the fact that they were really after her and they had involved the very same people that exposed her it just pissed her off. She lay there in the shadows of her room letting it play her mind. If she were up to it, she would appear to them and beat their damn faces in. She grinned to herself as she imagined with much satisfactory knocking Izumes face in and cutting off what was left of her hair. A knock on the balcony pulled her out of her thoughts she grumbled and got up holding the ice pack to her head she opened the door and looked up at Kurama.

"Hello stranger…." She said with a smile. She pushed the crystal away from the door, and stood aside to let him in. He nodded, came in and crossed to the other side of the room to turn on the light.

"Why are you in the dark?"

"The light hurts my eyes, I'm trying to take a nap" she dropped back face down onto the bed and felt him sit down by her side. He began to rub her back and she mumbled into her pillow.

"You ok?"

"No… I'm tired, hungry, and I have a head ache that just won't go away!"

He smiled as his hand passed over the claps of her bra he pulled it suggestively and had her growling.

"I'm not in the mood anymore. So come of it."

He began to lift up her shirt a little and had her turning her head to look at him.

"Kurama Quit it" she slapped his hands away and sat up.

"What's you're problem?"

His response was a smooth smile. His arms creped behind her and pulled her to him. She dropped the ice pack as his mouth crushed onto hers.

"Kurama stop! I don't want to!" His hand held her shirt firmly and she tried to push him off the bed. A loud tearing filled the room. As her shirt was ripped off. She jumped off the bed and covered her chest with her arms. She started at him for a minute then disappeared. Kurama sat on the floor clutching the shirt in his right hand with a wicked smile on his lips His eyes glowed black as he raised the shirt and took a deep breath inhaling her scent.

"Gotcha…."

**-8-Can't you see it in my eyes That I need a reason for I'm still breathing-8- **

She walked the corridors in silence dreading her meeting. She stood before a pair of heavy black doors that silently opened enough to allow her in. she walked into darkness taking ten steps then dropping onto one knee.

"What happened last night Bira" he demanded she felt the mark on her hand burn

"I was performing a ritual to call her soul it had worked. She was afraid and confused. I tried to assure her it was all right to trick her into staying but then Momiji knocked on the door and she fled." Her voice had a hint of anger which would help her get threw this long enough to see another day of freedom. There was a long pause she assumed he was thinking but she didn't dare look up to be sure.

"Very well Bira… it doesn't matter once the sun sets I'll have her" her eyes widened and she struggled to keep her voice calm.

"With all due respect may I ask how?" He smiled to himself and dismissed her. She turned and left walking calmly to her room where she shut the door locked it and began grabbing bottles of the shelves. She filled the cauldron with water and put two drops of the silver liquid.

"Hikaru Kioto" she saw her with the fox shoving him away as he tore off her shirt she was gone in and instant she appeared in a plain room and opened the dresser she pulled out an over sized shirt and threw it on then disappeared again. She came up next to Hiei who was training he nearly cut off her head but she dropped down on her stomach as he stared at her wide eyed. She stood and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt yelling at him and shaking him violently she looked distressed and angry. She waved a hand over the cauldron and it went back to her room it was now empty.

"Yoko Kurama"

She saw him walking up the apartment steps looking worried. He dragged a hand threw his hair and knocked on Hikarus door.

_'What is he up to…'_ she waved a hand again and saw Hikaru as now joined by Kuwabara. She decided to watch it all play out and see what Misoru was up to.

**-8-Is a time to say goodbye Cause deep in my heart I know there's a reason-8-**

"I CAN'T BELIEVE HE DID THAT!" she yelled pacing Around Kuwabaras living room.

"Are you sure it was him?"

"Well who else could it be!"

"It could've been a demon…"

"Well that demon is now trapped in my house…. I think…." She collapsed onto the sofa and stared up at the ceiling.

"Now that I think about it I don't think it was him…."

"Kurama would never violate a woman after she told him to stop" said Hiei

She sat up and sighed. Now she felt like a moron for not sensing it from the start and letting him into the room without asking him a personal question.

"What do we do now there's a demon walking around that looks like Kurama hell it can probably change into anyone you, me, my father…." Her eyes shot open and she began to panic "what if it changes into me and tries to hurt my dad!"

"Nothing will happen to you're father" said Hiei calmly walking to the door.

"Kuwabara watch her don't let anyone in without being sure it's them I'm going to go get Yusuke" with that he was out the door leaving them confused.

"What just happened?" said Kuwabara

"I may not have known him long but does he do that often?" they looked at each other and Kuwabara shook his head.

**-8-Why I'm not leaving why I'm not alone So give me reason for me to believe in, give me a reason…-8-**

He made his way to Kuwabaras house. No one had answered her door meaning she was asleep or she wasn't home. Kuwabara was the only one who would be home and easy to locate, Yusuke would still be in sprit world, and Hiei might be off training. He knocked on the door and smiled at Kuwabara when he answered.

"No one an-"

"Cram it!" Kurama frowned at Kuwabaras rudeness.

"Kuwabara what-"

"I said Shut up! Now…" he seemed to be thinking. "Oh, how old are you!"

He heard a slap from somewhere behind Kuwabara he caught Tsuika scent and looked back up at Kuwabara.

"What's this about?"

"Answer the question!"

"Seventeen"

"Not that age" Kurama frowned at Kuwabara again and sighed.

"I stopped counting at three hundred" Kuwabara nodded.

"What was you're occupation before you came here"

"Thief, Kuwabara what's this about?"

"One last Question, When did you meet Hiei?"

"When I was in Junior high…" Kuwabara beamed and pulled him into the house slamming the door behind him.

"Kuwabara what's this all about?" Kuwabara lead him into the living room where Tsuika was sitting on the couch. He raised an eyebrow and looked at the two. Tsuika jumped up, hugged him, and told him what had just happened and that Hiei just left to get Yusuke.

"You'll be fine. It wont happen again"

"But I should have known it wasn't you!" she began clinging to him then letting go to pace.

"You're making me dizzy again!" she dropped down into an arm chair and began chewing her thumb nail.

"I didn't take you guys seriously not until I saw that damn file and now this…." She shook her head.

"We need to get my father they might try to use him against me by using him as a hostage or they could impersonate me and kill him or-"

"We get the point," said Yusuke walking in with Hiei. Kurama and Kuwabara got to their feet and walked towards them a ball of light appeared in Tsuikas hand.

"How'd you get in?"

"Chill it's us the front door was unlocked"

"How do we know it's really you?" growled Kuwabara.

"You used to have a crush on Boton have an unusual obsession with cats."

"Hey leave Agaji outta this!" Kurama turned and nodded to Tsuika the light disappeared from her hand and she sighed.

"What did Konma have to say?"

"Guys we're having a sleepover"

**-8- Song: Reason. Artist: Cascada -8-**

Ok bad place to end it I had half the chapter written when I posted and It was kinda lagging in the end.

The chapters from here on out will be delayed I start school next week and I have to start reading the books from my summer reading list so yeah

And the question about where Hiei met Kurama is legit I looked it up I'D KILL FOR THAT EPISODE! And the one with his age it varies in the English episodes it says he's 300 in the Japanese episodes it says 1,000 so yeah I just decided to go with the English version.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. The Darker Side Of Evil

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Yu Yu Hakusho characters or Song Lyrics I use as scene breaks.

"Speaking" _'Thoughts' _

**-8- Please, Please Forgive Me But I Wont Be Home Again. Maybe Someday You'll Look Up And Barley Conscious You'll Say To No One-8-**

She was the first one to fall asleep Yusuke had already spoken and cautioned her father. Kurama watched her with worried eyes as she lay on the couch with her legs curled under her.

"So what's the plan?" asked Kuwabara

"We can't let her out of our sights even if she does materialize out and in we need to watch her more closely than before we let our guards down and it almost got her raped" snapped Kurama. Yusuke patted his shoulder.

"I know you're worried about her Kurama, hell I'd be the same way if it was Keiko. But protecting her isn't the only issue here there's that Misoru guy and the shape shifting demon"

"It's all linked to Tsuika," said Hiei Quietly. He threw a glance at her sleeping form before closing his eyes and continuing, "If Misoru gets Tsuika he'll combine the three worlds. If we don't find him and kill him he'll keep going after her"

"That Bira chick Tsuika mentioned we should run a check on her," said Yusuke "knowing who she is might be a little helpful."

Kurama nodded in agreement.

"Go…" they turned to Tsuika her eyes were shut tight and she was shivering. "Go… away…" she repeated.

"She's just having a nightmare," Said Hiei with a scrawl

"Should we wake her up?"

Without waiting for an answer Kurama went to her side and began to shake her lightly.

"Don't touch me!" he stopped and watched as she curled into a ball in her sleep. "Go away…" she whispered "leave me be…"

"I guess the 'you should never wake up a sleepwalker' rule applies here," said Kuwabara

**-0-Dream sequence--0-**

It was dark all around her. She was alone and cold to the bone.

'_Where am I?'_ she looked around as she began to walk but she couldn't even see her hand in her face. She heard slow and steady dripping that echoed around her. She tried to follow the sound but it never got any closer. Suddenly other sounds began to swarm around her steadily growing louder. The darkness disappeared and she stood on the sidewalk of New York.

'_What is this?_' she looked around she wasn't far from the subway she looked down and saw she was dressed normally a glance at her watch said it was five. She looked around suspiciously and went down into the subway.

"Why so tense Tsuika?" she turned around on the platform and saw it was Kurama

"What are you doing here?"

As he approached her, she took a step back.

"Stay away from me!" he made a tisk tisk sound while shaking his head and looked into her eyes. He backed her into a wall she threw her hands up and tried to freeze him but nothing happened.

"Oh… scared without you're powers?" he mocked extending a hand toward her

"Go… go away" she whispered her voice tight with tears. He braced his hands on the wall behind her and leaned down toward her mouth.

"Why are you afraid of me Tsuika…. I thought you loved me…" she felt his breath on her lips she inhaled and swallowed hard.

"You're not Kurama" his hand shot out and fisted in her hair as he dragged her away from the wall.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" he threw her into the train tracks she fell off the platform and hit the rail hard her cloths getting soaked with dirty water.

"Go away…" he jumped off the platform and slowly walked to her "Leave me be…" she sobbed out raising her head. He knelt beside her and grabbed her once again by the hair lifting her face up to his.

"I'm not going anywhere… not for a long time…" his mouth crushed on hers she slapped at his body and his face but he wouldn't push away. She shut her eyes tight and willed it all to go away. Too bad, that didn't work tears streamed down from her eyes he grabbed her hand and held it tight she was powerless to do anything this wasn't Kurama she knew it by the look in his eyes. Suddenly a burning sensation flared in her hand she screamed out and everything finally came to a stop.

**-0-END DREAM SEQUENCE-0-**

She had been screaming and beating at the air for four hours.

"Is she possessed?" said Kuwabara earning a deep glare from Kurama making him jolt.

At some point that night Boton had showed up to check on them and found the sight of Tsuika tossing and turning she had contacted Koenma who was researching Bira and recommended they try to wake her again.

"If she doesn't stop screaming the neighbors are gunna call the cops" Said Yusuke.

Hiei walked to her picked her up by the shoulders and began shaking her violently. Kurama took an angry step forward but saw Tsuikas eyes snap open and her hands cling to Hieis shirt. She was sobbing uncontrollably into his chest while Hiei just sat there dumb founded he didn't know weather to pull her away or pull her closer. He kept his hands on her shoulders and looked at the others who were in shock.

_'Oh blessed be it was all a dream'_

She pushed herself away from him and looked up into his Crimson eyes she slowly let him go and whipped the tears away from her eyes.

"I'm such a baby" she stared down at her legs and fisted her hands she immediately opened her left and stared at it. She looked around the room a part of her had known everyone was there but the at the same time felt compelled to ignore them.

"Yusuke tell me you put a lighter to my land or something"

"Why would I do that?"

Slowly she turned her hand for all to see the red welts that covered her hand.

**-8- Isn't Something Missing You Wont Cry For My Absence I Know You Forgot Me Long Ago-8-**

"So that was his plan… get Sogiro to manipulate and plant his mark on her… she can't escape in dreams…" she had long stopped watching the horrid scene and was now curled up in a Cot in the corner of the room. The only light came from a pair of candles still lit on the table one black one white both for protection one for purity the other for banishing negativity. She was speaking aloud lost in her thoughts and in her fear.

"I couldn't help her… I couldn't' do anything... He blinded me… he knew…"

"Of coarse he knew what you think he's stupid?" the voice made her sit straight up she looked into the shadows and out emerged Momiji. Her blond hair was cut super short much like a boys but it fit her well enough her piercing hazel eyes locked with her own misty sea green eyes and she felt weak.

"I'm not stupid… and I never said he was either…" she looked away and lay back down on the cot.

"You know you weren't suppose to help"

"How can you be so fucking cold!" she snapped pulling the covers back and standing.

"She's our little sister and you just stood back and watched him claim her like he did us!"

"Not only did I stand back and watch but I planted Sogiro in her dreams I made her vulnerable… you know I never liked being the middle child no attention no respect it always went to her or you; the youngest and the oldest are always so spoiled…"

"SHUT UP!" her eyes were full of tears as she glared. "I don't understand you… 'An it harm none do what though will!' does it mean nothing to you!"

"Unlike you I don't live by those stupid little rules anymore they just held me back" she held up her hand and revealed a large black orb with fire glowing inside. "I'm stronger now, stronger than I have ever been without the need to stupid circles and incantations. Think of like this Bira if their really are gods up there then why did they gift us like this only to have us tied down by stupid rules? What good are these powers if we can't do anything fun with them?" she smirked.

"And stop the cry-cry routine the only reason you've even been protecting her and hiding her is to save your own ass. Your such a fucking coward" and with that she sank into the shadows, Leaving Bira to weep.

**-8- Am I That Unimportant Am I So Insignificant -8-**

With each passing day, she grew increasingly suffocated. They followed her everywhere in between classes, walked her home. Even on weekends. She was all for having friends but lately she felt more like a burden then a friend, or a girlfriend for that matter. There was nothing to talk about, their training sessions had gotten more intense and still she knew they were all babying her it made her blood boil. Her hand had reverted back to normal aside from the fact that she now wore a mark similar to the one on Biras hand. She had snuck away now and she was locked in a janitors closet while forth period went on it was better than nothing at least they weren't breathing down her neck. She glanced at her wristwatch the blissful solitude would soon end in fifteen minutes. She was writing poetry for once and practicing a few simple spells something she had to do without being watched. She peeked her head into the hallway finding it empty she wandered into the bathroom.

"She should be somewhere around here!" said a frustrated voice making her stop in the doorway. The girls voice carried into the empty hall echoing off the walls running chills up her spine.

"I don't want to do this anymore"

"You can't chicken out now you had your chance to get out u said no"

"Yeah but… I just don't want to anymore we're in over our heads"

"Says who"

"Can you really tell me you haven't gotten a bad feeling at all? Like something's gunna go wrong?"

There was an eerie silence then footsteps rushing toward the door she sank into the floor coming up in the janitors closet watching threw the key hole as Izume and Kasaki emerged searching the halls.

"Someone was listening to us…."

"Do you think it was her?"

"I don't know...most likely… common lets go find the guys"

"Izume…."

"LISTEN KASAKI YOU WANT OUT LEAVE NOW GO BACK TO NEW YORK BUT I'M SEEING THIS THREW!"

It looked like Kasaki was about to cry but instead she sucked it in nodded and turned to roll her wheelchair down the opposite end of the hall. Izume let out a frustrated sigh and ran down the hall once their footsteps had died she emerged looking around cautiously once more. She stood in the hall for a while staring after Izume before a wicked grin began to play on her face.

'_Finally time for some fun'_

She went straight home after school running to the girls' bathroom and materializing in her room. Now was the time for her serious payback she hadn't told the boys they'd just talk her out of it or take care of them themselves. She threw open her closet and changed out of her school uniform in to black jeans with combat boots and a black long sleeved turtle neck sweater. Her blond hair was down to the middle of her back now so she tied it back in a ponytail. She put on her silver pentagram necklace and diamond studs no rings or weapons she wanted payback the regular way fucking with their minds then going in for the kill.

**-8- Isn't Something Missing Isn't Someone Missing Me? And Know I'm The Sacrifice You Wont Try For Me Not Now-8-**

They hadn't found her yet time was running out too they had until sundown and that was only two hours away. They had everything, her school, her home addresses even her full name, but they still couldn't find her. That was their mission bring her down and take her to Misoru. Kasaki and Ryu had chickened out and gone back to New York he and Izume were the only two left and armed with very interesting weapons.

"This is pointless!"

"Not really-"

"We searched everywhere she wasn't at school or anywhere he said she would be! I think he set out for a good laugh"

"Stop complaining Izume, we're close, I can feel it"

"Please, you've been saying that for the last hour" she said leaning against an abandoned building at looking up at the sky that was starting to take on a tinge or orange. "I think she knows we're here… and she's hiding"

"What makes you say that?"

"Today at the school someone was listening into me n Kasaki in the bathroom I think it was her"

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!"

"I forgot!" he rushed her grabbing her by the neck and slamming her into hard against the wall.

"YOU IDIOT! WE'VE BEEN GOING AROUND IN CIRCLES AIMLESSLY! IF SHE'S HIDING WE'RE GOING ABOUT THIS ALL WRONG!" he spat, as she gasped for air.

"Now, who said I was hiding?"

He released her instantly and looked around for her. Izume gasped and coughed behind him on her knees.

"That's no way to treat a girl…. Then again she's a whore… but all the same you never did know how to treat a girl…"

He looked up at the fire escape and there she was dressed in black sitting on the railing her stray hairs blowing softly in wind as she smirked down at him, like she had him cornered. Izume got up and stared at her then glared at Goten.

"oOoO I think you pissed her off"

Goten turned to Izume and her fist connected with his face. Tsuika smirked down at them oh how glad she was that she did have the upper hand. She watched as Goten staggered backward then glared at her.

'_I wonder if I even have to do anything hey they might even kill each other…'_ The thought floated in to her head it didn't seem like her own but she shrugged it off as they looked back to her. She jumped down and landed in front of them.

"Why did you come? To expose me again? Fuckeing up my life once wasn't good enough for you two?"

"Paranoid aren't we _Tsuika_"

She didn't flinch at the sound of her name which seemed to surprise them.

"That's right Tsuika Ruveta. Now I understand it your gunna turn me into Misoru in return for a whatever you want."

"How the hell do you know about that?"

"Stupid question" commented Izume

"So what I wanna know is how are you gunna pull it off?"

"Simple like this"

Lightning quick a string of green light burst from his palm intertwining itself around her legs so she couldn't run.

"Slow as ever"

She disappeared and reappeared in front of him and uppercut him.

"Not Quite" Izume got her in a strangle hold and refused to let go. Tsuka leaned forward and flipped her over onto her back. This had caught her off guard she didn't expect them to have weapons then again she should have known they weren't gunna play fair.

'_O well fine by me that just means I don't have to play by the rules either'_

She lifted her leg and stomped down on Izumes stomach repeating the process over and over listening to Izume scream out in pain as Goten snuck up behind her slowly. She heard a crack which was surly a rib and smiled wildly then disappeared into the ground as Goten shot out another sting of green. She appeared behind him, as he looked around dumb founded. She grabbed his arm by the shoulder, bent it back wards to an awkward angel hearing several snaps, and cracks her eyes widened and shined as he roared with pain.

**-8- Though I'd Die To Know You Love Me I'm More Alone. Isn't Someone Missing Me -8-**

"Any sign of her?" asked Kurama as they regrouped.

They went searching for her when she didn't show up to their usual meeting spot. Kurama had noticed she was fidgety in History while Hiei couldn't get a lock on her she had managed to cast a strong enough spell to keep his Jegan eye away from her so far in attempts to find her he blanked out and found himself watching Kuramas mother, Keiko, or Boton.

"No. How about you Hiei?" asked Yusuke

"No I can't find her"

"Guess this is gunna go the old fashion way" said Yusuke as they split up again.

**-8- Please, Please Forgive Me But I Wont Be Home Again -8-**

She killed them she didn't know when but at some point while she was beating them they had died. She stared down at their bodies smiling and looking at the blood. She knelt down for a closer inspection they weren't breathing and they had no pulse it was official she was a murderer… and she had enjoyed it. She wasn't planning on killing them but it happened. Izume had been thrown threw a window and had several broken and bruised ribs while Goten had been stabbed repeatedly with the knife he tried to slit her throat with. She spit over their bodies and looked for a place to hide them. She pulled Izumes body out of the window and threw it down on the concrete.

"Yeah… it must suck to be you two" she said with a smile the streetlight came on and she stared at it unconsciously picking up a rock and flinging it at the light it went out with a crack and everything fell into black.

**-8- I Know What You Do To Yourself Breath In Deep And Cry Out -8-**

And hour of running around in circles and they couldn't find a trace of her she had been home but she left no clue as to where she might be now. Hiei walked down a dark alley searching for Tsuika only to come up empty.

"When I find her…." he trailed off in the distance he caught a small figure hauling something that looked like a person into a building. He grew curious and sped up landing on the lamppost with the busted light. He saw her come out of the building with a cloth and began cleaning dark stains off the sidewalk. He raised an eyebrow and prepared to descend then he caught the scent of blood. His eyes widened as he kept watching, she paused to wipe sweat from her brow and caught sight of him. He heard her intake of breath and saw her smile broadly as if she had just done him proud.

"HIEI!" she cried jumping up and down waving her arms around and laughing. He raised an eyebrow and jumped down landing in front of her.

"I'm so happy to see you!" she threw herself on him in a fierce hug when she pulled away he looked at her bewildered while she beamed at him.

"We've been looking for you everywhere. Where have you been?"

"Oh calm down don't get your boxers in a knot" she said waving a hand at him.

"This isn't a joke you could have gotten hurt we don't know who Misorus going to send after you next tha-"

He was silenced by the look on her face her eyes were genital yet shining with something deadly.

"Were you worried about me Hiei?" she said leaning down so she was right in his face. He felt his face get hot and glared at her.

"You're our charge regardless I have to care"

"Do you care because you're obligated or because you're in love with me?"

His eyes widened and he took a step back plunging into the darkest parts of his mind. She had said it so bluntly he had never actually considered he could ever be in love let alone with someone like her. Yet here she was staring at him as I she knew what was going on in his mind.

"I'M JUST KIDDING," she said laughing wildly and pulling away to dance around him, he watched her and narrowed his eyes while raised an eyebrow. She stopped abruptly and turned to him her eyes emotionless with a small smile playing on her face.

"You didn't have to worry about me though I can take care of myself. And I know who Misoru's sending"

"Whom?" she smiled at him baring her teeth and motioned him to follow her. She went up the stairs and into the building.

"Hey you're a fire demon make fire or something if not you wont be able to see"

He rolled his eyes in the darkness and held up his hand, as a ball of fire appeared which cast a dark glow around the entrance hall. He looked around for her and saw her kneeling on the floor he walked to her and found her with a young boys head on her lap. She was running her fingers threw his hair and stroking his pale skin. He couldn't believe his eyes he had several stab wounds and was laying in a small pool of blood. He recognized him as one of the boys in the web cam the one that had been her lover. He seemed so full of life now his body lay cold and pale, his eyes, open with shock, were staring unblinkingly at the ceiling as she cooed insults to him. His eyes wondered around the room and came to a broken window then they drifted down to a girl just as pale as the boy with glass shards in her hair her face was swollen and bruised He shook his head and assumed she had been thrown threw the window.

"You know he deserved to die," she said drawing his attention back to her. "They both did…" she said raising her head to look over at the girl she smiled again and looked back down to the boys face.

"I loved him you know… and this is how he repays my love" she began digging her nails into his face "BY SENDING ME INTO HIDING LIKE A RAT!" she raised her hand and brought back down on his face. The sound of crushing bone bounced off the walls making Hiei flinch. She had materialized a hammer in her hand and it was now stuck in Gotens face. He didn't know what had happened, what to say or what to do. He couldn't move or think he just stared down at her as she gave the hammer a firm tug and pulled it out, making a disgusting wet crunchy noise, then let it fall to the floor as she began to sob placing both hands over her face and shaking. She had killed not even out of self-defense it seemed but for the sheer thrill of it. He looked down at her, raised his free hand over her, and brought it down on the point of her shoulder where it meets the neck. He watched her body jolt with shock as her hands fell to her sides her eyes were tear stricken and blind as she fell forward unconscious. His hair covered his eyes as he picked her up, exiting the building and walking out into the silent night.

**-8- Isn't Something Missing… Isn't Someone Missing Me? -8-**

Ok I think I'll leave it there I'm sorry its so short and I'm sorry it took me forever to update schools started and its been crazy its my junior year and I need to do really good if I wanna get into a good college so yeah please forgive long delay. I hope you like it and such I'll get chapter 9 up ASAP!

**Scene breaks brought to you by Evanescence "Missing"** PLEASE REVIEW 


	9. Broken Peices

Disclaimer: I do not own any Yu Yu Hakusho characters or Song Lyrics I use as scene breaks.

"Speaking" _'Thoughts' _

**-8- Pretty girl is suffering while he confesses everything pretty soon she'll figure out what his intentions were about -8-**

She had been locked in an enchanted room inside Koenmas Mansion where she would be safe as the group went to investigate the bodies for themselves. They couldn't think of a cause for her murdering them other than her pure hatred for them they returned to the mansion and found her awake. The room she was in was designed to look like a bedroom so she wouldn't freak out it was complete with an enchanted wall to look like the outside. She was sitting on the bed Indian style glaring at the wall in front of her as if expecting something to come out and attack her. They sent Kurama in knowing he was the safest bet. She looked up when the door opened; she had not been able to materialize out and had been scribing with a vase of water that sat on a night table she saw what Hiei did to her and wasn't really pleased. She didn't exactly know why she was crying either, she tried to go back more but couldn't so she left it at that. She glared at him and stood immediately when he closed the door behind him. Her hand shot up and she slapped him clear across the face. Kuramas head spun from the sudden impact for a while they stood that way Kurama trying to comprehend what just happened and Tsuika with her eyes closed as tears flowed down her face. Slowly Kurama looked at her and saw her in tears.

'_It's happening again I have no idea what's going on and here they go locking me up like I'm a convict.'_

It confused him. Her hands were clawing into her own face in distress. By the look of the bodies, it seemed she knew perfectly well, what she was doing and here she was close to hysteria.

"Where am I?" she choked out finally finding her composure she dropped her hands and opened her eyes to look up at Kurama.

"You're in Koenmas Mansion" Her eyes were focused on the red spot where she had slapped him. She felt bad now but still she wanted out she wanted to leave she wanted to die.

"How come I can't materialize out of here?" she pushed her thoughts of suicide out of her mind for the time being. Right now, she just needed answers

"The rooms enchanted so nothing gets in or out" his hands were fisted in his pockets to keep from shaking her and screaming at her. She had murdered innocents maybe not in her mind but they hadn't done anything wrong yet anyway.

"That still doesn't explain why I can't use my powers" She felt her rage building upside maybe she could use that power here at least she couldn't even tell what he was feeling her Empathy was gone.

_'Of all the fucken times for me to be normal it has to be now'_

He let out a sigh "the rooms enchanted Tsuika, not only so there's only one way out but also so that nothing abnormal can happen you and I are human in this room so to speak."

He watched her for signs if aggression, her hands were at her sides but she was trembling her face cast down to the floor.

His eyes widened

'_Is she scared?' _

He wanted nothing more at this point but to pull her into his arms and sooth away her fear but that was impossible now. Koenma had ruled her a murderer there wasn't a thing he could do about that, he was to have no intimate contact with her no matter now much it pained him.

"Why the fuck did you lock me in a room like a god damn mental patient"

He didn't answer and avoided her gave by analyzing the wall paper.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!" she drew his attention to her. He saw her take a few calming breathes then watched as her shoulders relaxed. "Hiei was the one that knocked me out and brought me here I know that I'm not stupid. I know I'm not here for my own protection, But I can't remember anything that happened from the point in school when I heard Izume and Kasaki talking then next thing I know my shoulder hurts like a bitch and I'm blacking out and falling on someone. All I know now is that it was Hiei that knocked me out but I just don't know why."

She looked at him with pleading eyes it broke his heart to have to be so cold to her and he saw fear clearly in her eyes. He felt like he was her only salvation but still he couldn't disobey orders.

"Kurama what happened to me?"

"I'm not sure what happened to you." He might as well say it now to get it over with. "But You Killed Izume And Goten"

The air became stale she looked at him in shock then at her hands she saw her sleeves were stained but since she was in black she didn't know what it was until now.

'_How?'_

She stared down at her hands in fear, she wanted nothing more but to scrub them raw but she knew the fact that she had taken life would still be there.

'_This wont ever go away… what have I done?'_

Tears swelled in her eyes as she looked at the burn on her hand it had become outlined in black making it stand out.

"What's happening to me?" she said faintly. She dropped to her knees and wept into her hands. He heaved a sigh and closed his eyes to try to block her out.

"We don't know right now…but …" he ground his teeth together. "Tsuika Ruverta you are to be held captive until all the following issues are resolved. You are charged with man slaughter, assault, and theft"

He didn't dare look at her. He could hear her gasped breathing and feel her eyes on him.

"Assault… theft? What are you talking about!" she said hysterically getting to her feet and grabbing him by his shirt. His eyes snapped open and he glared down at her as if she had just spit on his shoes. He took her hands by her wrists and eased them off his shirt and down to her sides then with much effort let go.

"During the period of time when you were missing there was a robbery at a temple in another part of sprit world where several eye witnesses identified you and you're powers, and an assault on a sprit detective both leaving evidence that you were responsible"

"That's fucken ridiculous! What fucken evidence!" She roared standing on her toes to gain a little more height so they were almost at eye level. He sighed slipping his hands back into his pockets and clenching his fists.

"Eye witnesses at the temple recognized your photo and claimed you had burst in to their treasure room breaking items as you passed them. You took a three peice set of enchanted necklaces, earrings, and a medallion. Back in the Human realm they would be worth a fortune but here their dangerous forms of black magic and suddenly you were gone."

She sank back down to her heals in shock.

"And the sprit detective? Who was it and what the hell did I steel!"

"Her name is Felicity Moore and this is what you took from her" He took a hand out of his pocket and pulled out a pocket mirror. "She was taking it to Koenma then you came along. It was found on your person"

"Oh whoop di do a mirror! And would you stop talking all formal!" she honestly felt like she was on trial and she hated every second of it mostly because it was Kurama, had it been anyone else shed have been a bitch and tried to beat them by now. It hurt her, so much that it was breaking her heart to have the man she loved look down on her and make accusations without believing a word she said.

"It's not just a mirror its an ancient artifact that lets you see the location of any person, what their doing and who their with."

"Oh and that's such an important artifact I can do the same thing with a regular mirror or bowl of water and a candle or just a bowl of water It's called scribing. So lets see why the fuck would I need something like that if I can already do it with any still body of water and or any plain mirror?"

He stared at her she was making a good argument.

"Prove it," he couldn't think of anything else to say. She clenched her jaw and fisted her hands

"Fine" she said threw her teeth. She walked to the vase of water took out the flowers and stared down at her reflection. The image of the room began to warp and dissolve into grimy street corner. She focused on a single question and watched as the scene changed. Kurama wandered to her and looked in the vase seeing the images moved and twist then settle. It was a dungeon pitch black then it changed to two people chained into the wall their cloths torn and skin pale. The image zoomed in and you saw they were women with blond hair but their faces were hidden in shadow. The image burst and that was that. Kurama looked back at Tsuka and saw she was still staring at the vase her eyes moving as if she was following an image. He slowly passed a hand in front of her face but she kept staring into space. He snapped his fingers in front of her face but she didn't even flinch. Then without warning, her head snapped back and her knees gave way as she fainted. He caught her before she hit the floor, picked her up, and laid her on the bed, tucking her in he resisted the urge to kiss her and exited the room.

**-8- And that's what you get for falling again you can never get him out of your head and that's what you get for falling again you can never get him out of your head -8-**

"So how'd it go?" asked Kuwabara

Kurama said nothing but walked past them and continued down the hall. They followed him determined to hear the story. He finally stopped at a dead end.

"She's upset"

"Obviously" remarked Hiei

"What'd she say about the whole murder assault theft thing?" asked Yusuke

"She got mad and she half proved she wasn't the one who stole the mirror"

"Half proved? How?"

"She called it scribing I believe, I guess its basic magic but she made her point that she didn't need a mirror to check on peoples locations." He said tossing the mirror to Yusuke.

"So, how's she doing now?"

"She fainted after scribing I don't know why…"

They all looked at each other and fell into an awkward silence. Hurried footsteps made them look around the hall to see Boton coming toward them with a look of desperation on her face.

"What's up Boton?"

"I need to speak with Hiei"

All eyes fell on the fire demon.

"In Private if you will… Hiei follow me" she began walk back in the direction she came then turned and looked at him when he wasn't following.

"Your not in trouble if that's what's going threw your mind" she added he shrugged and followed her into an office. She locked the door behind him and turning to him.

"Hiei I need you to tell me what happen from the moment you saw her to the moment you brought her here I need to know what you think happened the works"

He raised an eyebrow and began telling her from the moment he saw her in the darkness to the moment he brought her to the others.

"I see," she said turning away from him to look down at the desk. "And if it's my understanding the mark on her hand is now outlined with black right?" she said facing him again. He raised an eye brow at her something wasn't right he had already told the others so why did she need to speck with only him?

"Yes but how do you know that? We haven't informed anyone yet" a wicked smile appeared on her lips.

"Oppsy… was I that clumsy?" she narrowed her eyes and smiled at him as he glared at her.

"Who are you and what do you want?"

She gave a soft chuckle then closed her eyes turning them from pink to hazel. The kimono she wore turned into jeans with a black T-shirt and a red jacket and her hair went from Blue to a short dirty blond.

"Nice to finally meet you Hiei, I'm Momiji, Tsuikas older sister"

His eyes widened as her he stared at her they didn't look a thing alike.

"What do you want?"

"I want to get my sister back…" she watched as shock and suspicion played in his eyes.

"Why?

"She's my sister and I miss her dearly…."

"How do I know your not working for Misoru?"

She raised her hands in what appeared to be defeat but he noticed a mark similar to Tsuikas on her left hand. She sighed and dropped her arms back to her sides.

"There's something you don't know about Misoru…He's our father"

He stared at her dumb founded.

"How do I know your telling the truth?"

"You don't you can trust that I'm not lying. But seriously Hiei we want our sister back" she said with here eyes cast down to the floor. "She needs to remember who she is"

"She knows who she is, and give me one good reason to hand her over to you"

"She doesn't know who she is. Bira and I Cast a Memory Spell on her to suppress it all if she knew where she was truly from, who her family truly is, and what she was born for she'd kill herself." She closed her eyes as if to block out the thought "besides you don't really think Kuramas her type do you?" His eyes widened with surprise then narrowed again.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"She cant remember who she was simple as that we sent her away after the spell was cast hoping shed have a better life but much to my disappointment it wasn't any better."

"Again, what does that have to do with anything?" She smiled at his impatience

"I have a proposition for you. Bring my sister back to me and I'll guarantee that you can have her heart"

He stared at her wide-eyed then glared. He couldn't betray Kurama like that She belonged to him not Hiei. His clenched his fists in aggravation.

"It's not fair is it?" She his attention back to her

"What are you talking about?"

"He always gets the girl. You were the first to suspect her yet he was the one who got the credit for it" he knew what she was talking about now and glared at her "it must be hard knowing their in item, this is the first girl you've liked in a while isn't it?" she said coyly

"Shut up" he snarled temptation seeping into his heart

"How's it feel to have your future mate in love with your best friend?"

That was it he snapped and lunged for her throat. She gasped and held up a hand stopping him an inch before he reached her.

"That's not a very nice thing to do" she watched him mockery dancing in her eyes "She could be yours you know we can give her to you she's more your type than his anyway" she continued watching his eyes as they flared with anger and longing.

"Why do you keep tormenting yourself? Its obvious she likes you" she saw hope flash in his eyes but just as quickly as it appeared it was gone. "I know what you dream about at night Hiei I know about your desires to be with her that primitive instinct your fighting off just because he's you're friend" Slowly she released her hold on him knowing she had his attention now for sure.

"She doesn't belong to him Hiei she belongs to you" he watched her if what she was offering was true than what was the catch. "She can be yours we'll give her to you" she continued. "And all you have to do is bring her to me"

"What will you do with her?"

"Relax we wont hurt her we just want her to remember who she is and where she came from" Hiei looked at her with questioning eyes.

"She's heart broken, its obvious there not gunna last much longer"

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because she's my little sister…. And she needs to come back to the family"

"Why was she sent away in the first place?"

"I told you already we hopped she'd have a better life we also did it so she could get away form our father and stay safe but it didn't work."

"What about Misoru?"

"The only reason he's going after her is because she's separated from us"

There was a long pause he was debating the notion in his head.

"Fine" he said, "I'll do it" she smiled at him.

"Then it's a deal," she said holding out her hand he looked at it questioningly then took it shaking it.

"Bring her to the east woods after midnight wait for me at the heart by the willow tree" and with that, she backed into a corner of the room that was covered with shadows and disappeared.

**-8- It's the way that he makes you feel it's the way that he kisses you it's the way that he makes you fall in love -8-**

He was so gullible she had to laugh. She knew the whole pity the family thing would work she reported it to Misoru and went to go brag to Bira. She found her huddled in her cot mumbling prayers in old English. She heaved a sigh and sat beside her.

"Still at it Bira?" she said with a smile as though nothing was wrong.

"Leave me alone Momiji…."

"Well in any case I've commissioned an assistant out of the four little boys"

Her head shot up and she whirled to glare at Momiji.

"Which one?"

"Hiei. It was so easy you just have to know which buttons to push"

"Why are you doing this Momiji?" she said her voice choking with tears

"Revenge sister, its all for revenge against the world that shunned us"

"An it harm No-"

"Oh shut up with that, they're a bunch of ignorant minded simpletons. Grow a back bone Bira this is gunna be over one way or another."

She stood and began to leave.

"And who's gunna win? Do you think its gunna be us! Your not immune to this Momiji! Just because you're cooperating doesn't mean he wont lock you up and take your soul like the rest of us!"

"I know that Bira but in the end its all the same if we don't die neither will they"

She cast a look at her sister over her shoulder and disappeared into shadows leaving her to weep again.

**-8- She's beautiful as usual with bruises on her ego and her killer instinct tells her to be aware of evil men -8-**

Her Dreams were plagued with crucifixions and judgment. She tossed and turned in the bed as cold sweat ran down her spine. She saw her murder, she saw the blood… so much blood… they had tainted her, they had poisoned her. In her dreams, she was alone, abandoned to fend for herself, cast out of her home and shunned by the world. Her salvation, her only light had turned their backs on her. She walked empty streets in the darkness of her mind with tears in her eyes. The only time she had to actually survive was in the darkness of the night she didn't dare go out during the day they would all squeal and point then chaise her down with pitch forks or wooden planks. In one scene she had been stripped naked and nailed to a cross for all to see and mock, then at dusk they had burned her alive. She'd scream in pain and cried out for their help, but all they did was stand in the crowd, unnoticed, watching. She saw other faces too; like the ones who betrayed her and posed as friends. Then there were the other faces; faces that looked similar to her own, three of them, all women with blond hair. Past memories or what she longed for they embraced her warmly happily it was like coming home, but before she could ask them their names or take a closer look at their faces, they faded and she was alone again weeping in the darkness. She felt arms come around her and held on vast to the faceless shadow. Maybe they would save her… maybe they would end her pain.

**-8- And that's what you get for falling again you can never get him out of your head, And that's what you get for falling again you can never get him out of your head -8-**

It was way past midnight and as Hiei crept down the hall to take over guarding Tsuika's door relieving the half asleep Yusuke. Five Minutes Later He crept inside and saw her sound asleep the room however was in total chaos. He opened a small bottle of liquid and poured a few drops down her throat to insure she wouldn't stir when she was moved. He picked her up gingerly from the bed and to his surprise; she wrapped her arms around his neck making him blush lightly. He exited the room closing the door silently behind him. He had three hours before activity in the mansion started up. He exited sprit world and passed into the mortal realm. He was aware of the demons watching as he passed with Tsuika in his arms. He came to a clearing and looked around for Momiji. She was up in the willow tree sound asleep it seemed as if she had arrived before him. Not feeling the need to be gentle, he threw a rock that narrowly missed her skull but knocked the wood next to her ear she stirred and opened her eyes. Focusing she saw Hiei with Tsuika and smiled.

"You took forever!" she said jumping down. She stood in front of him looking down at her and smiling softly.

"Thank you" she said holding out her arms for her he tried to ease Tsuika into her arms but she tightened her grip around his neck and groaned in protest making them stiffen until she settled again.

"I should have known… alright then follow me" she gestured to the willow tree and knocked on the bark. Eyes emerged to stair at them.

"I am half black with twelve children and thirty nieces and nephews in total. What am I?"

"The year"

The eyes disappeared and the bark opened to reveal a stairwell. She gestured to him to follow as she descended. They passed dozens of doors she finally stopped and opened one then entered. The room was decorated mostly in black velvet with a candle chandelier. There was a round table in the corner of the room that displayed candles and, some things Hiei recognized as, tools she used for Witchcraft. There were shelves with bottles and dolls as well as Photos. Hiei brought her to the bed, which had a black Velvet Bedspread and Blood red satin pillows. He set her down gently but she still refused to let go of him. Momiji had to unlink her fingers and put her arms to her sides.

**-8- It's the way that he makes you feel, It's the way that he kisses you, It's the way that he makes you fall in love -8-**

"What is this place?" Asked Hiei once they had exited the room and were walking out.

"It's an underground labyrinth, it was used back in the medieval times to lock away prisoners and torment traitors." She said sweetly stroking the walls as if it were a favored house pet.

"Well you have her what will you do now?"

Her eyes shined as she looked at him.

"We owe you a lot Hiei…" she said flaunting over to him. He took a nervous step to the side as she came closer.

"What's wrong?"

"I... uh…" she had pinned him to the wall.

"MOMIJI!"

Momiji turned just as Biras fist collided with her face. Hiei's eyes widened with shock as Momiji regained her composure and began to lunge for Biras throat.

"GET TSUIKA OUT OF HERE NOW! WHILE THERE'S STILL TI-"

Momiji got Bira into a headlock and was beginning to chock the air out of her. Hiei watched for a beat then ran into Tsuikas room. He saw she was awake and confused.

"Hiei? Wha-"

"No time!" he picked her up threw her over his shoulder and ran for the door. As he ran she watched her sisters fight. Momiji saw they were getting away and attempted to stop them only to have Bira lunge on her. Once they were out of sight they stopped and smiled at each other.

"That was fast I though I might have gotten to have some fun with him"

"Yeah, well she was knocked out cold so we didn't even have to be gentle with her"

Momiji nodded and turned back to Bira who was now a 6 foot 4 demon with milky white skin and silky black hair. He wore a blood red robe and a smirk on his face.

"Do you get the feeling that was too easy?" he said wrapping his arms around her wast and lowering himself to capture her lips.

"Don't make me laugh Sogiro not like they'll be able to figure it out. After all Hesta's a good actress… she'll convince um… and by the time they realize it's not her it'll be too late..."

**-8- It's the way that he makes you feel, It's the way that he kisses you, It's the way that he makes you fall in love...love... -8-**

He kept running until he had jumped threw the portal of sprit world and they were back in the mansion. He took her to her room and closed the door behind him he then set her down gently on the bed and turned to leave.

"Hiei" she caught his wrist before he could take two steps.

"Please… tell me what's going on…" her head was bowed but her voice was choking with tears.

"Where did you take me just now… and what's going on?"

He turned back to her with sorrow in his eyes. She was so desperate for answers at that moment she looked so broken. She released him and waited for answers she was practically pleading.

"I'm sorry" he averted his eyes and began to study the pattern on the floor.

"Hiei please... Kurama wouldn't tell me anything… he was so cold…" she wrapped her arms around herself "I just want to know what's going on"

He lifted his gaze to her again and saw tears spilling from eyes that were tightly shut. He took a step toward her and placed a hand on her cheek a soothing gesture. She opened her eyes as he whipped away her tears.

"I took you to you're sisters, at least I though she your sister… she said she'd keep you safe… she lied so I brought you back. And as for the reason you're locked in this room I can't say" he brought his hand back to his side. Her hands were clasped together as she nodded.

"Do you hate me?"

It shocked him to hear her say that not when he was fighting his feeling for her so brutally. He smiled at her tenderly it was the first time he had shown emotion to anyone in a while.

"No, I don't hate you"

His guard was down and he wasn't thinking, he didn't hear the warning signs go off in his head as she took his hand and lowered him to the bed then began kissing him. He didn't think it was betrayal as he pulled her body against his to deepen the kiss. He had completely forgotten about the rules he'd lived by. He had also forgotten about the fact that the room was being monitored by cameras that they would check later on that day.

**-8- Pretty girl... Pretty girl... Pretty girl... Pretty girl... Pretty girl is suffering while he confesses everything pretty soon she'll figure out you can never get him out of your head –8- **

She awoke chained to a cold, damp wall. Her vision was blurred and her arms were numb. She was tired and hungry, her body cramped when she tried to move that was when she realized she was dangling against a wall. She started screaming, screaming for Kurama screaming for help for Hiei and Yusuke hell even Kuwabara anyone would be a blessing to see right now. She tried to break the chains with her powers but only managed to give herself a headache. She was becoming hysterical and hated herself for it. She took a few breaths to calm herself and tried to sink into the wall to appear anywhere that was populated with people. It didn't work; she started trashing kicking back against the wall making the chains rattle and dig into her wrists drawing blood. She gave up and stayed limb this was the last straw… she was numb now... officially broken… and betrayed. She wouldn't cry she wouldn't be sad… she'd wait… just wait and see what happened. Someone had to come in eventually. Even if it was to kill her or make sure she was dead… someone would come and she would hold out until they did… she had to.

**-8- It's the way that he makes you cry, It's the way that he's in your mind, It's the way that he makes you fall in love, It's the way that he makes you feel, It's the way that he kisses you, It's the way that he makes you fall in love...love... -8-**

Ok then… here's chapter 9 I hope you like it again I'm sorry its short and that the updates are delayed I'm juggling school and work now so yeah hope you enjoy it! Moreover, I know it may be a little confusing and a little fucked up but yeah, I think I need opinions now. Am I putting to much drama into it? I think I have a habit of doing that so yeah just tell me and I'll stop trying to complicate things… btw the next chapter should be the last chapter just letting you know that one might take the longest time cuz it will be long… but yeah hope you enjoyed later days.

**_SCENE CHANGES: SUGARCULT "Pretty Girl (The Way)"_**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	10. Fade To Black

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Yu Yu Hakusho characters or Song Lyrics I use as scene breaks.**

"Speaking" _'Thoughts' _

HERE IT IS FINALLY WITHOUT FURTHER DUE THE _FINAL_ _CHAPTER_ OF THE GIRL NEXT DOOR! HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE STORY PLEASE REVIEW AND _TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT_ THIS IS MY FIRST FAN FIC AFTER ALL!

**-8- Without you the ground thaws, the rain falls, the grass grows. -8-**

She had ridden him long and hard for what seemed to be hours of pure pleasure. Finally, she collapsed on top on him panting and sweating. He sighed content and satisfied he stroked her back, and she fell asleep in his arms instantly. He turned her over onto her back and kissed her temple lightly.

'_What have I done?'_

He looked down at her sleeping form lying next to him and sighed in shame, he had betrayed his best friend, well that was one way of looking at it, the other would be that she would have been his anyway. All the same that didn't explain why he felt so miserable. He brushed stray strands of hair from her face and stood carefully making sure not to disturb her, he dressed hastily and left the room to waited for Kuwabara to take his shift.

**-8-Without you the seeds root, The flowers bloom, The children play. -8-**

They were settling down with the facts and going over their evidence when Koenma called them into the office. They filed in and stood before him waiting for orders.

"What's this about?" asked Yusuke when Koenma just sat there eyeing them. He sighed and began to twiddle his thumbs wondering how to present what he had discovered.

"I guess I should just show you" he gestured to the monitor and played the surveillance tape he had been watching. They watched as Hiei entered and took Tsuika. Hieis eyes widened and he felt the first taste of panic in the back of his throat. He knew what he had done was wrong but he felt like an idiot for forgetting there were cameras. His pulse quickened as he prepared to make a run for it. The second he turned Kurama and Yusuke were on top of him grinding him into the floor. He struggled but they held him tight to the ground.

"What were you thinking!"

"Are you stupid!"

"Explain yourself?"

"She's a criminal what's wrong with you!"

"Answer Hiei!"

"Hiei!"

"Hiei!"

"Hiei?"

"Hiei wake up!"

His eyes snapped open and he looked around wildly. He had dozed off guarding the door and shook the remaining effects of the dream out of his mind.

"You ok?"

He looked up at Kuwabara and scowled. He assumed it must be eight in the morning or something for him to be taking his shift. He walked away without uttering a word while Kuwabara yelled insults at his back. He ran to the surveillance room and barged in slamming the door shut behind him. Yusuke looked at him in shock with a coffee cup half way to his lips. He looked at him with curious eyes as Hiei scrambled in his mind for something to say.

"Everything alright?" Hiei merely grumbled in response and took a seat next to him.

"Have you found anything yet?"

"Nope, and I've been here for at least an hour…" he took a deep swing of coffee and nearly regurgitated it onto Hiei's lap as it burned his mouth.

"HOT!"

"What did you expect?"

Yusuke ran to a water cooler and stuck his head under the nozzle then began gulping down water. Hiei rolled his eyes at him and watched the screen.

"Take over I gotta go wake up Kurama," He said hoarsely, with that, he left the room. Once the door shut Hiei scrambled to find the tape with the right time stamp on it. He popped it in and watched as he entered the room and took her sleeping form from the bed. Two hours later he returned with her and watched as they had sex. The memory of it was still fresh in his mind, the feel of her skin, her scent, and her body. He was starting to get hard... A big mistake. He shook himself out of it and recorded over the next two hours and sighed in relief. He took it out and put in the tape that Yusuke had originally been watching.

"Anything unusual yet?" Asked Kurama as he entered with Yusuke, Hiei just shook his head in response and turned to face him. His eyes widened with shock no doubt Yusuke had found him awake. He had bags under his eyes and dark circles; his usually well kept hair was in knots. He watched him lips parted with shock as he took a seat next to him and they watched her sitting on the bed wide-awake with anger shining in her eyes. Hiei threw a worried look at Kurama while he sighed and ran a hand though his tangled main of hair.

"There isn't much we can do now Kurama." Said Yusuke trying to comfort him. "All we have to go in is the fact that she's been acting weird"

"There has to be a reason for this she wouldn't just kill them… would she?" he sounded distressed which made Hiei feel guiltier than he already was.

For the next few hours they did nothing but watch the screen the most excitement they got was when she began trashing the room then broke down into a fit of sobs.

"We need to go re-interview the sprit detective and the priestesses in the temple maybe there was something we overlooked." Commented Kurama although he himself doubted his own words. Hiei nodded and directed his attention back to the monitor as Kurama exited the room. There had to be a reason why she was acting so weird she wasn't being her usual self… he had to find something to indicate it wasn't her, anything...

**-8- The stars gleam, The poets dream, The eagles fly, Without you -8-**

They were already preparing for the ritual that would unite the three worlds. Bira was held just like Tsuika in the same dungeon so she wouldn't try to escape again. The necessary tools had already been gathered and assembled. They sat on an alter which faced a wall full of circular carvings in Emerald, Sapphire, and Ruby there were pedestals for each corresponding jewel placed below the carvings. They glistened with the light of the sun that shone down from the open ceiling. Tonight was May 1 commonly referred to as May Day a celebration of life and fertility a time for marriage and joy. He would celebrate life and unity, he would claim life for himself and unite the worlds then go take his rightful place alongside the gods. His servants went about making the necessary preparations and tending to Tsuika and Bira to insure they would survive long enough for the ritual to commence and end. Momiji roamed from place to place freely with Sogiro by her side. It seemed they had grown close.

'_It would almost be a shame to shatter that'_ thought Misoru without remorse.

**-8- The Earth Turns, The sun Burns, Bur I'd die, Without you -8-**

He had re-interviewed the sprit detective and everyone in the temple and still, he came up empty. It was seven o'clock by the time he returned to Koenmas mansion he was exhausted in turn. After the interviews, he had gone to the demon realm to blow off some steam and mourn. He felt lost and confused, in a sense he felt like he was watching everything from someone else's point of view… as if it wasn't happening to him. He kept wishing it was some nightmare and he would wake up to find Tsuika sleeping soundly curled up in his arms. Alas, it was real and it was he. He slumped threw the halls and rooms like a lost soul, he took his turn at guarding the door when he came across Yusuke's sleeping form sprawled out in front of the bedroom door. He kept glancing at the door longing to enter and confront her. Then the thought entered his mind how well did he know Tsuika? As a person? He was attracted to her sexually and she did amuse him, she was smart, funny, head strong and hot headed, but they had never actually sat down and had meaningful talks too much. He needed answers and it was tormenting him not to have them.

'_This is reckless…' _

He silently entered the room and saw her on the bed in what looked like meditation. He closed the door gently and sat on the edge of the bed. Slowly as if waking up from a deep sleep she opened her eyes and stared at him blankly… emotionless…

"What do you want?"

He sighed and shook his head. What was he doing here… it seemed like a lost cause now.

"I want to talk to you…" he said slowly. "About all this" he gestured around the torn room with a hand.

"And I need to know why you killed them…"

He looked into her eyes; it felt like he was looking at a corpse; as if she was already dead inside. She broke his gaze to get up and walk to the window. It may have been fake but the time of day was precise, the sun was going down, the light reflecting off her skin took his breath away, there was something different about her, something more alluring.

"You should know why I did it Kurama… They used me… they hurt me" she turned around to face him.

"I lost my life! I lost everything! I had to begin with nothing! And now YOU'RE doing this to me… locking me in room for giving them exactly what they disserved." She glared at him then.

"Fuck You…" her eyes began to water and she looked away from him whipping her face furiously. He sighed and looked at the floor studying the pattern. It hurt him to hear her like this to have her hating him for doing his job.

"I thought we had something Kurama…But now this…" His head shot up as she turned back to face him her eyes shone brightly with tears.

"It Can't work!" she looked down to the floor and tucked a stray hair behind her ear. In an instant Kurama rose up and took both of her hands to stair at her palms. They were smooth and soft he traced a finger around her left hand where the burn had been. He looked up at her surprised then glared.

"What happened to the burn?" he said viciously thrusting her arms back to her side

"I… don't know…" She looked back at her hand in surprise. "It was there before…" he watched her now. Very closely. A burn like that didn't just disappear into thin air. The moon began to rise behind her as she looked up at him giving him hidden pleas with her eyes as they began to tear up again. He felt horrible but she was a suspect it was so hard for him to admit to that. He sighed and shook his head. When he looked back up at her, and her appearance began to slowly change.

Her skin became extremely pale; her lips usual a soft pink turned crimson. Her hair became a straight river of silver that flowed down to her waist drifting just below her hips. Her eyes glowed red, as her all black outfit changed to a strapless, skimpy, blood red dress that stopped at mid thigh. Her nails were painted a single tone of red darker than her dress. She wore open toed, stiletto satrapies that rose three inches above the ground. Silver rings adorned a few of her fingers each held a gem of a different color; she also wore dangling earrings, which were cube shaped canary diamonds. She wore a Ruby in the shape of a teardrop, the size of her thumb, on a thin silver chain that draped down to rest in her cleavage. She oozed sexual appeal hell she was walking Lust. It seemed she could arouse any man if not that man in question was insane. She smiled once again bearing her teeth before she turned to look out the window. The stars were coming on one at a time with the moon resting high in the sky. Kurama growled viscously then unleashed his rose whip. She turned back to him an amused look on her face. It didn't reach her eyes, they were hallow and absent of emotion...

"What are you going to do Kurama? Kill me… that won't bring her back" her voice was calm and seductive.

"Where is she?" he asked with as much control as he could manage.

"Why don't you ask Hiei?" she said buffing her nails lazily on her dress. She drew them back for an examination then looked up into his eyes. He felt like slitting her throat and skinning her alive. Slowly what she said began to sink in, but what did Hiei have to do with anything? His jaw tightened and his fists clenched with frustration. Hiei was his best friend he wouldn't ever do anything to upset him or betray him… He thought back and it hit him like a truck, Hiei had begun acting weird sense he brought Tsuika along with them to the movies. He had been colder and more to himself. As if he was afraid to let something slip. Maybe once or twice he had caught him glaring at Tsuika but he thought it was just because Hiei felt Kurama was leaving him out and picking Tsuika over him. But now he realized his best friend had been infatuated with his girl friend and apparently, that had driven him to desperate measures. He felt sorry for Hiei and like a fool for not realizing it in time, but Hiei had taken her away. He wondered now what the boon had been; Hiei rarely did anything unless there was something in it for him.

"What's wrong Kurama?" she asked. "Can't handle the fact that your best friend handed over your girl over to us so he could get her away from you?" his gaze shot up and pierced threw her like daggers. She took a step back in defense as he began to transform. That was it the last straw Yoko was taking control now, his body became consumed in light and out emerged Yoko eyes burning red, breath coming in and out of his lungs harshly like a beast, his claws and fangs were bared in anger. She grinned in triumph and gave a mocking bow.

"The legendary thief Yoko Kurama…" she snickered "It's not me you should be mad at…" her voice never broke or showed a hint of fear. "After all it was Hiei who struck the deal, Hiei who brought her to us, and Hiei…" she flipped her hair and sent him a mocking smile "Who lied to you all" Yoko roared in anger and advanced toward her. Her eyes grew wide when he grabbed her by the throat and dug his claws into her neck drawing out blood. He lifted her off her feet and took her out of the room. She was sputtering and gasping for air her legs kicking wildly as her own nails clawing at his arm drawing blood that trickled down his arm unnoticed. He opened the door to Koenmas office where he was in a conference with Hiei, Yusuke, and Kuwabara. He threw her forward and glared at Hiei. She fell to the floor in a heap gasping and panting.

"Where's Tsuika?" the question was directed at Hiei, but everyone else looked at each other in confusion. From the floor, the woman began to laugh.

"Even if you did try to go to her now you'd never be able to help her" she looked at Yoko defiantly and began to stand. "The ceremony begins in less than hour. You'll never make it." She turned and looked at Hiei.

"I had fun last night… to bad it has to end now…" she closed her eyes and began chanting. Yoko tried to take a step toward her but slammed into an invisible wall. He growled and began to beat at it. Koenma was stunned with fear and looked around for a place to hide finding nowhere suitable he settled for crawling under his desk. Yusuke and Kuwabara didn't know what was going on but suited up for battle while Hiei just stood there immobile with shock.

**-8- Without you the breeze warms, The girls smiles, The cloud moves -8-**

She had heard the door open numerous times but hadn't even glance up to see whom it was. She didn't care anymore let her life be done. There was nothing left after everything she had suffered threw in the last months why-HOW could things improve now? They had chained someone to the wall next to her but she didn't care she just hung there waiting for them to take her down and kill her. The Boy she had fallen in love with wouldn't do so much as listen to her, she was being held captive and waiting to die… it was all lost… there was nothing left to live for. She felt like she didn't know herself… like she was empty, a void. She had heard sobbing every now and then but it had stopped.

"I'm sorry…"

For the first time in what felt like days Tsuika looked up to the girl that hung at her side it was Bira she stared at her with surprise for a moment then just looked back down at the floor of the dungeon.

"For what?" she said bitterly "Did you sell me out and lock me up?"

"No… but …" she choked on her words and began to cry again. Tsuika lifted her head to look at her and felt her guilt and pain.

"Why" she said shaking her head, "why do you keep crying so much?" Bira looked at her with a tear-streaked face.

"You're my little sister… and it all failed" Tsuikas eyes widened for a moment than she looked away.

"I'm an only child." She said matter-of-factly "I don't have any siblings"

"That's also my fault" Tsuika looked at her again "you were so sad, so angry. You wanted to get away. Then I heard what he was planning; I had to get you away! I'm sorry!" she said breaking into tears again. "I helped you escape… but I had to suppress your memories you couldn't be truly happy other wise, I only thought of you" Tsuika was staring at her in shock. She had a sister she couldn't even remember and she wasn't the person she thought she was. That caked it her life was the pits… she wondered what would come next.

"How do I know you're telling the truth?" she said bitterly

"All I need to do is speak your real name and you'll remember" There was a long pause then Tsuika decided to change the subject.

"Is it just me and you or do we have other siblings?"

"Momiji, She's our sister… I'm the oldest, you're the youngest… she's in the middle hating it, and just so you know. Misoru is our father… the spell I cast was only for those of our blood…" she looked into her eyes waiting for something.

"There's no way I have a relation to that thing," she said blankly. Bira nodded and looked away.

"No matter how much we wish and reject it, the fact still remains, he's our father…" she glanced at the door it would be time, soon they would come to get them. "I warded your memories with your name. All either of us has to do is say it in you presence and you'll remember."

"Can this get any worse? And what is my real name might as well tell me now so I can die with my original child hood playing in my mind"

"I'd rath-" the door to the dungeon flew open blinding them with the sudden light.

"Look alive ladies it's show time" cried Momiji. Two guards ran forward as stairs rose up out of the stone floor to the wall they claimed up and began to unlock their shackles.

"Who are you?" Asked Tsuika

"Awwww that hurt's… you can't even remember your own sister…"

"Can it Momi- ow!" they had released one of Biras arms so she hung dangling by one wrist. Tears streaked down her face at the pain that coursed threw her joints. They unlocked the other wrist and she fell to the floor. Tsuika suffered the same way and fell next to Bira. They allowed themselves to be pulled up and dragged from the room. Arms sore and tired with fatigue Tsuika gazed down the corridors of what she assumed had been her home.

"Common we need to prepare them for the ceremony" said Momiji over her shoulder as she gestured the guards threw a door. "And I need to get ready too" she said going off in another direction. As they were stripped and thrown into tubs they didn't speak they knew their last moments of death were upon them and would prefer to suffer and reminisce in silence.

**-8- Without you the tides change, The boys run, The oceans crash -8-**

She was weaker than Yoko had anticipated between the four of them they had broken through her shields and dodged all her attacks she was weak on kii and strength. She kept mocking and spilling facts to them whenever she thought she was winning. Yoko was seeing red he couldn't believe that everything she was saying was true, let alone that Hiei hadn't even tried to deny it or defend himself at all. It was obvious Suichi was too weak to handle it, so Yoko felt the need to take over fully. She had said Hiei laid with her while she was in Tsuikas form, even if it wasn't Tsuika that he had been with, Hiei had still thought it had been Tsuika. It sent him over the edge just thinking about them rolling around under the covers. She was his and his she would stay. He raised his arm twirling his whip in a circle so it looked like a wheel. Her eyes widened as she was cut into pieces then he fixed his eyes on Hiei and started forward. He heard distant voices calling out to him but none reached his senses, all he saw was Hiei and he needed to shed his blood for his own sake of mind and to punish him.

"TSUIKA'S GUNNA DIE IF WE DON'T HELP HER SOON!" Yusuke's voice range clear to his ears all of a sudden. He dropped his whip and turned to glare and snarl at Yusuke who automatically let go of his arm and took a step away in retreat. Yoko had him pinned against the wall in a second.

"What did you say?" Yusuke gagged and cried in agony.

"She's gunna die unless Hiei takes us to where she is!" he choked out in one breath. Yoko released him now back to his senses he looked back at Hiei who was still the same way he had left him. Slowly Koenma crept out from under his desk and looked at each of them.

"I wont let her die," he snarled temper still edging his voice "show us where you took her!" without a word Hiei sheathed his sword as Kuwabara helped Yusuke stand.

"Wait a second there" Called Koenma. Yoko glared making Koenma shutter and sweat.

"Urm. We'll need to keep in contact somehow" he pulled out the all to familiar pocket mirrors with shaky hands. "Keep me informed" he tossed one at Yusuke. With that, they all followed Hiei rapidly out into the forest.

**-8- The crowds roar, The days soar, The babies' cry, Without you -8-**

Tonight was the night… he knew it all too well… he paced the apartment moving back and forth getting nowhere it frustrated him that he was powerless… Useless to stop it all.

"To Hell with This!" he said shaking his head and rushing to the door.

"I'm Coming Tsuika…." He whispered as he made his way threw empty streets.

**-8- The moon glows, The river Flows, But I'd die, Without you. -8-**

They went threw the forest in silence tensions high until Hiei came to a stop in a clearing with a willow tree. Yusuke and Kuwabara looked around puzzled. While Yoko glared at the back of Hieis head waiting.

"So… a… where is it?" asked Kuwabara. Hiei walked to the trunk of the willow tree and knocked on the bark the others closely at his side. A face appeared and gazed at them wearily.

"There's something you don't see everyday." Comment Yusuke

"The orders are clear, so you best hear, the rituals will begin, so you may not go in."

"Oh common we're late does it make a difference!" cried Yusuke

"Prove to me that you are our guests, just by passing four simple tests"

"What's with the rhyming?" mumbled Kuwabara to Yusuke.

"I don't know but it's pissing me off"

"Choose amongst yourselves who will go first, but make hast now or you timing will be the worst."

"Yeah… Thanks…" Yusuke cast a weary look at Yoko and Hiei they were standing ten feet away from each other backs turned to one another. He didn't know what kind of tests they would be so he might as well go first. He stepped up and nodded to the tree drawing Yoko and Hieis eyes.

"Alright what's the first test!"

"What force and strength cannot get through, I with a gentle touch can do. And many in the street would stand, were I not a friend at hand." Yusuke stared in confusion. "What am I?" he stared open mouthed it was a riddle he was no good at riddles this was Kuramas thing but they each had to answer one so he might as well try it.

"Can you repeat that?" the tree rolled it's eyes but did as asked.

'_What you can't force it'll do gently… and if you didn't have it in your hand you'd be left to stand in the street…'_ pondered Yusuke possibilities flashing in his mind

'_Damn we don't even have that much time…shit…_'he stared at the ground in front of him hard with concentration.

'_What force and strength cant do, I with a genital touch can. Many in the street would stand if I wasn't close at hand…'_ pondered Yoko. In an unconscious gesture, Yusuke began to fiddle with his keys in his pocket.

"Hey Yurameshi think about the riddle! Quit playing with your keys!" cried Kuwabara. It struck a light in Yusukes head.

"A KEY!" he cried

"Correct, the time approaches with three more left who will be next?"

"At least it stopped rhyming," said Yusuke Stepping back.

"I'll go next," said Yoko stepping up.

"What falls but never breaks? What breaks but never falls?" Yusuke and hissed behind him and thanked the gods he didn't get one as vague as that, his was hard enough.

"Day and Night" it hadn't even take him one forth of the time it had taken Yusuke to come up with an answer. The tree smiled as a light breeze passed.

"The time of reckoning approaches…" Kuwabara stepped up knees shaking he hoped to get his turn over with and not blow everything.

"I cannot be felt, seen or touched; Yet I can be found in everybody; My existence is always in debate; Yet I have my own style of music"

"Don't blow this Kuwabara" mumbled Yusuke. Kuwabara pondered the riddle then broke into an ear-to-ear grin.

"It's a Soul!" everyone stared at Kuwabara in disbelief and waited for the tree to say he was wrong. The tree frowned at him.

"Correct, step up now for your window for entrance is closing the ritual will began shortly"

Hiei stepped up calm and cool despite Yokos glares. He waited for the riddle and though he looked calm, but he was shaking inside. He cared for Tsuika a lot but not enough to have lost his best friend over her and for all he thought now he was just Lusting for her. He would probably be thrown in jail or something when this was over… after all he did assist a criminal in escaping. He didn't even want to think about what would happen if they failed.

"Only one color, but not one size, Stuck at the bottom, yet easily flies. Present in sun, but not in rain, Doing no harm, and feeling no pain" there was a long pause Yoko scrawled and began to growl deeply in his throat. If Hiei blew this, he would castrate him.

"Common Hiei think!" cried Yusuke getting anxious, Hiei was taking longer than any of them had he didn't even appear to be thinking just standing there in a dazed state. Hiei cleared his throat but couldn't bring himself to say anything.

"Shadow" he finally blurted out the tree moaned then opened to the staircase.

"About time" snapped Yoko shoving Hiei aside and descending the stairs. They walked in silence as their footsteps echoed off the walls. The entrance closed behind them leaving them in darkness. They reached the corridor and looked at Hiei for directions he merely walked on ahead tracing back from his memory, which way he had gone. After what seemed like an hour they began to hear a voice up ahead, they slowed their steps and concentrated on listening.

**-8- The World revives, Colors renew, But I know blue, Only blue, Lonely blue, Without you -8-**

This was it. The time was soon once the moon was directly above them the ceremony could begin it would only be a matter of minutes now. Bira and Tsuika were already standing on their pedestals. Bira wore a pale blue night gown and stood on the Sapphire pedestal, her hair flowing freely down her back to rest as far down as the back of her knees, wile Tsuika stood on the Emerald pedestal in a bright green dress. Her wrists were cuffed together so she couldn't use her powers. Bira had given up on weeping there would be no point now. Tsuika stood immobile her eyes glazed over, emotionless, as she stared straight ahead.

"Where is that girl!" said Misoru in frustration as he checked the moon again. "It's almost time to begin, that little-"

"I'm here!"

"It's about time Girl now get up there and be quiet so we can begin!" Tsuika blinked and let her gaze rest on Momiji as she took her place on the Ruby pedestal between her and Bira. She watched her, dressed in red, as she stood facing the alter, as they all did; unlike her and Bira, she wasn't bound by anything. She looked at Misoru and saw him smirking at them. A man was now at his side dressed in a black cloak his skin pale as if he were dead.

'_This is it…'_ she thought sadly, _'I didn't think it would end like this…_' she bowed her head not in shame or sorrow she just didn't want to see any of it. That's how they saw her when they peaked in dressed in green, hands bound by shackles, with her head bowed. Momiji stood between her and another girl who was dressed in blue. Yoko let out a snarl and started forward.

"What're you doing! Get back here!" hissed Yusuke. Kuwabara managed to grab his arm and pull him back into the shadows"

"We need a plan Kurama you know we can't go in there and wing it we at least need a strategy for this. Especially if you don't want Tsuika to get hurt" for once Yusuke was being extremely reasonable and mature plus he was making sense. Kurama growled low and took one last look at Tsuika before they left to find an alternative way to watch without being seen.

"NOW IT IS TIME FOR US TO BEGIN! GREAT GUARDIANS ABOVE AND BELOW GIVE ME YOUR BLESSING!" Cried Misoru Picking up the athame off the alter.

"I CALL THE ELEMENTS EARTH AIR FIRE AND SEA! I SUMMON YOU TO THIS THE END OF THE WORLDS!"

Sogiro looked sorrowfully at Momiji who gave him a weak smile in response. Their time had been short but well cherished. It was their turn to die now, a small sacrifice for the pain everyone else in the world would endure.

"PROTECT THIS SACRED CIRCLE DO MY BIDDING!" This was where Sogiro came in. He was to invoke the elements and protect the circle. His body glowed first yellow then red, blue, and finally green. The power seeped through his veins and overwhelmed him. He began to cry out in pain as he lost himself in light.

"NO!" screamed Momiji she watched helplessly as Sogiro screamed in pain. "STOP IT!" tears began to gather in her eyes as she saw her lover drop to his knees.

"YOU DIDN'T SAY IT WAS GOING TO HURT HIM!"

"It's doing more than hurting him… it's consuming him and taking his essence" said Bira

"YOU SHUT UP!"

"It's basic law. He doesn't mean to protect the circle for good reasons. He's more like a lifeless vessel." Bira smiled "How does it feel to get a taste of your own medicine?"

"I thought I told you to shut up!"

"The pain you feel is just the beginning of your punishment. I hope you know that"

"At least I've known love what about you! Eighteen years old and no one to show for it. DO YOU SEE ANYONE HERE WHO GAVE OR GIVES A DAMN ABOUT YOU!" yelled Momiji. "What have you done with your life that's so great?"

"AT LEAST I KNOW NOT TO BETRAY THE CREED AND TURN MY BACK ON THE CRAFT!"

"Oh-ho," She said sarcastically "But how gladly you turn your back on your own family"

"MISORU HAS NEVER DONE ANYTHING FOR US! AND LOOK AT WHAT HE'S DOING NOW!" she lifted her shackled hands to gesture "HE'S NO FATHER JUST A LUNATIC OUT FOR POWER!"

"SILENCE!" yelled Misoru drawing everyone's eyes. "Now's not the time for your stupid bickering." He gestured at Momiji and Bira.

"Now, We finally begin…" he lifted the athame high above his head.

"I call the Gods of the heavens! Zeus, Hera! Hear my cry I summon you and offer my Daughter, born of light in exchange for your world of purity!" the curved blade glowed bright and so did the carving behind Bira. She looked around behind her wildly and struggled to try to get away, as she was drawn back. The chains on her wrists disappeared and she was thrown into the center of the carvings. A pattern appeared behind her it was the same one that was printed on her hand. It snaked around her and began to play on her skin to form symbols. Misoru smiled and looked at Momijis Terrified face. She knew she was going to be next, but she didn't feel like playing along anymore; she watched Bira as she was pulled backward and cruelly held in place by beams of light like she was crucified, she refused to be next. She tried to make a run for it and jump into the shadows before Misoru noticed but she didn't even make it a single step before Chains shot out to restrain her. She tried to rip them off but had her wrists cuffed together.

"NO! I DON'T WANT TO DO THIS ANYMORE! I DON'T WANT TO! DON'T MAKE ME DADDY! PLEASE!" she was terrified now those were the heavens the kinder of the three she was hell… and she feared now…

"I CALL THE PRINCES OF HELL!"

"NO! PLEASE!" she kept begging but he didn't hear it.

"I OFFER MY DAUGHTER, BORN IN DARKNESS! IN EXCHANGE FOR YOUR WORLD OF CHAOS" in an instant pain seared threw Mimijis back and ankles as they pulled her ruthlessly to the gate entrance. The carvings glowed a bright blood red and hands pushed threw the stone to try to grope for her. Some of them were successful and were already shredding her dress to fill their greedy hands with her body. She wept and screamed but they held her tight. Tsuika had shut her eyes and could only hear Mimijis terrified screams. She opened them and looked up at the moon. It was slowly turning an inky black it was already a dark gray she imagined she'd be next then the worlds would be one and she'd be dead. Her breath caught in her throat when she saw Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, And Yoko on a balcony just above Misoru they looked about ready to jump and attack. Her vision began to waver and they disappeared in a blur, she blinked it away and sighed sadly it was just her imagination… they wouldn't care enough to help her… not now. She looked back at the moon and closed her eyes.

"Perfect love and perfect trust," she mumbled.

"I CALL THE EARTH! THE GODDESSES AND GODS ALIKE I OFFER TO YOU THE YOUNGEST OF MY DAUGHTERS, BORN OF SIN AND DISGRACE TO BE REJECTED BY BOTH HEAVEN AND HELL. I OFFER HER TO YOU TO DO AS YOU WISH! IN RETURN I ASK YOUR WORLD!" Tsuika was brutally slammed into the wall. She shut her eyes as pain over whelmed her and images, knowledge and realizations danced around in her mind. Her body felt like it was on fire, she felt herself slowly being taken into a gray state of mind. She wrapped her arms around herself, she was suddenly really cold. She was helpless and alone.

"The sacred three are now in place; Bira, Momiji, And Tsuika!-" he said more but she didn't hear it the memories of her childhood flooded threw her mind. Her mother beautiful as she was always had sorrow in her eyes. She remembered now Her name was Tsuika. Bira helped her leave but in the last weeks before she left, she had discovered something. She had discovered how to stop this ceremony, but before she could tell Bira she had locked her mind away. She had woken up in a room and assumed it was her own. He parents had been replaced, and so had all her memories. Now she remembered. The verbal abuse of her father, her mothers lonely face, Momijis Jealousy, and Biras front. Her father never played a large role in the past her sisters both detested her even though one tried to hide it and the other expressed it openly, her mother was powerless to do anything and then she was murdered in front of her. She opened her eyes and glared at the man who smiled at her with empty eyes and blood soaked hands. She refused to die like this. She wasn't the Tsuika any of them had known she was reborn as a new person and she refused to hide it for the sake of others. She shut her eyes and began with new found resolution with a new kind of passion. She didn't do it for Bira... Or Momiji... Or to save the innocent lives… she did it for herself… in the end… all she ever had was herself.

"Zeus, Hera, Hadies, Hecate, Demeter…" she began calling out to the gods of heaven, hell, and earth they would listen to her even if she gave nothing to them it wasn't necessary. She always repaid her magic and followed the rules of An It Harm None Discounting when she had been betrayed. Momiji, and Bira had passed out. And Sogiro still remained. She kept on chanting and calling her eyes closed.

**-8-Without you the hand gropes, The ear hears, The pulse beats. -8-**

Yusuke, Hiei, Kuwabara, and Kurama had decided to split up Hiei & Yoko would fright Sogiro, Yusuke & Kuwabara would try to take down Misoru. Hiei and Kurama were creping up behind Sogiro. They only made it half way before he turned around and glared. His eyes were a blaze of colors. He raised his hand and shot out fire, they dodged but were instantly caught in a tornado. The sharp winds began to cut through their skin and cloths and threatened to rip off their limbs. They were suspended in mid air Yoko unleashed his rose whip and wrapped it around one of the coulombs. He pulled himself down. He tackled Sogiro with a grunt and proceeded to beat out his frustrations on him. Sogiro kicked him off and he slammed hard into a stonewall. The second Sogiro stood Hiei stabbed him threw the chest with his sword. Sogiro smiled at him unaffected. Hiei Glared and dragged the sword threw his body leaving a nasty gash in his side. Once Kurama & Hiei had distracted Sogiro, Kuwabara and Yusuke ran to reach Misoru. He had slit his wrists with the knife and was draining his own blood into a chalice. He mixed it with whine and drank deeply blood smearing his lips as he smiled insanely up at the moon which was now fully eclipsed.

"YOU'RE TOO LATE!" he cried his voice full of delusion. "There's no way to stop this..." he fell to his knees, he was loosing blood fast "my will has been carried out... Everyone will die…"

"BY THE GODDESSES AND GODS OF LIGHT AND DARKNESS EVEN THOSE IN BETWEEN I BEG OF THEE I PRAY TO THEE! RELEASE US!" her voice rang out clear even though chaos was all around her. The gates had begun to expand and unite but in one movement all three of them were harshly dropped on the floor. Bira and Momiji hit the ground hard while Tsuika landed gracefully.

"IT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" yelled Misoru

"You're ignorant…" she lifted a hand and sent a bright yellow ball soaring his way. He was incased in a bubble of light and screamed in agony, as he was shocked to death.

"Kurama, Hiei, Sogiro Stop!" she yelled. All three ceased movement in a very awkward position. Kurama had Sogiro in a Stranglehold while Hiei had thrust out his sword and it was now in front of Kuramas face seeing as how Sogiro ducked out of the way he had a foot elevated ready to trip Hiei.

"Stop…." Hiei and Kurama looked at each other in confusion then hastily looked away and glared at the floor. Kurama released Sogiro while Hiei Sheathed his sword. Sogiro Bowed to her getting down on one knee with his arm behind his back and the other on his stomach as medieval knights would in front of a queen. She walked to him slowly laid a hand on his check and bent to whisper in his ear.

"Rest In Peace…." Yellow, Blue, and green lights flew from his body as he burst into flames and turned to ashes.

"Uh… so…. It's over?" asked Kuwabara his voice echoing around the hall.

"Yes… it's over…" Tsuika nodded and turned to him; he saw something in her then, something different.

"Tsuika!" cried Yoko pushing her behind him. Misoru had broken out of the bubble and was charging at her with the athame held high above his head. Out of nowhere, a figure tackled Misoru to the ground.

"RIUK!" Yoko was blocking her view She moved aside to see but was blocked by Yokos arm. He pried the athame from his hands and hurled it across the room.

"YOU PATHETIC LITTL-" Misorus words drowned away in his throat as Riuk strangled him. He gasped and sputtered for air while glaring at him. Ruik had him pinned under his weight and within a few minutes, he was dead.

"Riuk!" Tsuika ran past Yoko to aid her teacher. She fell to her knees and hugged him sobbing lightly.

"It's over little one… it's alright…" It was Oren apparently like Tsuika his name had been changed. He looked up at Yoko and all the others and smiled. He stood bringing Tsuika up with him. He put an arm around her possessively like a father would do to his daughter. And he faced them all.

"Thank you for helping us and for helping to protect her form her father"

"Father!" they all stared in shock.

'_So, she wasn't lying'_ thought Hiei

"Guess I owe you all an explanation." she said without so much as a half smile.

"Well…" she turned to all bodies "Momiji and Bira over there are my sisters. And Misoru, is my birth father…" they watched her closely. Her posture had changed Kurama noted it was more straight back and elegant.

"He wasn't much of a father, he was a mad man, obsessed with ruling the world. He had written down his studies and his rituals in a very detailed notebook, he always went over his research daily, obsessively" she looked up at Riuk for approval, when he nodded she went on.

" I found it one day and read threw it. I found one small glitch that could be fatal…" she gestured around her "and it was" she said to them, smiling a little.

"Thank you for helping me" she bowed her head " I'm sorry you all got involved n this… you weren't meant to"

"Hey it's our job…"replied Yusuke she nodded.

"Yeah… you need to be getting back to your job… I imagine there's allot of paperwork to fill out, but one question… Am I still under arrest?" they all looked at each other Kurama in particular was watching Yusuke it was his call.

"Well… we still haven't disproved you were the one did the robberies…" he let It hang in the air.

"I get it…" she looked down at the floor in thought "So I have to go back with you guys?"

"Yeah…" she nodded to herself and looked up at the moon which glowed a pearly white

'_Thank you goddess… at least I get a little more time with them…'_

"All right then, but… can we bring them?" she gestured toward Bira & Momiji. "Their unconscious but they'll have answers we need when they wake up." Yusuke Nodded and with that Riuk picked up Bira while Hiei got Momiji they left the underground labyrinth without another word.

**-8- Without you the eyes gaze, The legs walk, The lungs breath. -8-**

"Cover Momijis eyes and strap her down to the bed believe me you'll thank me for it" said Tsuika as Hiei laid Momiji into a bed.

"Why?" asked Yusuke

"She has a bad temper and there's a reason why she's hell, keep that in mind." They looked at each other shrugged then did as she said.

She wasn't that much of a talker on the way over, it made them feel a little awkward to be around her. Before she was just there, she was laid back but defensive. Now she just sat and waited. Kurama watched her relieved that she was all right and unharmed but uneasy with her behavior. It was as if she had been trained not to speak or demand answers. Riuk had left the room to talk to Koenma so it was just the seven of them.

"Uh Tsuika…." Kurama asked cautiously drawing all eyes. He was back in his human form and nervous as all hell.

"Would you mind… elaborating on what happened… while you were there?" she smiled warmly for the first time sense they saw her on the pedestal.

"Alright, well…after I fell asleep with you guys I awoke chained to a wall hanging by my arms. I had no idea where I was it was dark. I faded in and out of consciousness resting somewhere between reality and dreams. They placed Bira next to me but I didn't even know who she was. All I knew at the time was that she was the one I saw when I astral projected and wandered into the labyrinth. She started speaking with me about the way I used to be, and how this was all her fault. See the thing is Bira Helped me get away… she entrusted me to her teacher Ranfa and my teacher Riuk. Ranfa hated me but she loved Bira to death. They both promised to take care of me, but Bira really didn't want me to be found… she took my memories of the labyrinth away and replaced them all including my name. She replaced the faces of my parents and erased herself and Momiji. As far as I knew, I was an only child who had lived in New York all her life. Then the whole betrayal thing happened and I came here where I met you four." She smiled weakly and sighed looking down at her linked hands.

"There was only one way to undo the spell and that was by saying my real name. The thing is only someone who I'm related to me by blood can undo it. During the ritual when Misoru said my name… everything flooded back to me… the truth… who I really was… what I really was… it's all back now…I'm not entirely the person you all thought I was…" she smiled looking up at them.

"Bira changed my personality a little… I'm sorry." She looked back down at her hands. "I'm not like the Tsuika you knew…"

"How so?"

"Well for one I'm a lesbian" their mouths fell open and eyes widened she burst into hysterical fits of laughter and ended up hunched over hugging her sides.

"I'm sorry!" she managed "I couldn't resist!" she straightened and blushed lightly then looked back down at her hands embarrassed. Kurama smiled and remembered when she had done the same thing to him back at school. Before this whole ordeal began…

"I couldn't help myself." She smiled at them. Her cheeks were flushed with color and now that they thought about it that was the first time she had ever laughed like that.

"Moving on off the subject of my behavior. Bira changed my name to Hikaru a name I ultimately hated but when the betrayal thing happened I changed it back to Tsuika. See the thing with that is that all Bira did was move my memories from my conscious mind to my unconscio-"

"Owe… god…WHAT THE FUCK!" Momiji had woken up and was now trashing around and swearing.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS! LET ME GO I SWEAR I'LL KILL YOU ALL!"

"Calm down Momiji…." Said Tsuika walking over to her side while the others watched in shock. Momiji had managed to move the bed with all her trashing one of the legs was about to give.

"TSUIKA YOU FUCKING LITTLE BITCH LET ME FUCKING GO! I DON'T WANT TO SPEND ALL FUCKING ETERNITY TIED UP WITH A FUCKING BLINDFOLD ON!"

"Momiji I'm not taking off the blind fold. And we're not stuck in limbo stupid we're still alive!" she said matter-a-fact crossing her arms over her chest.

"And learn some new curse words" Momiji stayed silent for a moment feeling like a complete idiot that her little sister had just shown her up.

"What happened? WHERE'S SOGIRO!" Tsuika sighed

"Momiji you know he was just a shell…"

"NO HE WASN'T! WHERE IS HE!"

"Momiji… I dispelled him" Momiji didn't move she didn't speak she didn't even appear to breath.

"Why… you could have just dispelled the elements"

"No Momiji I couldn't… there was no way to save him…I'm sorry. And as for your earlier question I got us out of the whole ritual thing… Misorus finally dead…." Momijis trashing had slipped the blanket off her so she was now half naked Tsuika bent to get the blanket and put back on her. Momiji didn't utter another word and seemed to have just fainted.

"Is she ok?" asked Kuwabara

"She just lost someone she was in love with, No I don't think she is" On the bed next to Momiji Bira began to stir. Groaning and moaning before opening her eyes and sitting up.

"What happened?" Tsuika walked to her without a word and they just stared at each other for a little while. Bira nodded

"So… you remember" Tsuika nodded, and Bira Smirked. "I take it Misoru's dead" Tsuika made no gesture she just watched Bira emotionless. Bira glanced next to her at Momiji and shook her head.

"Is she up yet" again Tsuika nodded.

"I think liked it better when you were under the spell at least then you spoke to me" Tsuika glared at her.

"Try and see what happens to you"

"So now you're threatening your older sister?" Bira Mocked. Tsuikas hands were at her sides in fists.

"I can tell you three people in this room would love it if I did" Tsuikas eyes narrowed to little slits while the others watched. They would have thought that it would be the other way around, they would have thought Momiji hated Tsuika and Bira loved her.

"I should have left you on the wall to die" was all Tsuika said surprising them all. Biras face went pale then flushed with rage.

"You ungrateful brat!" Biras hand shot out to slap Tsuika in the face but stopped an inch from her face Tsuika hadn't even flinched. She turned away from Bira and walked back to them and took a seat.

"Uh... why isn't she moving?" asked Yusuke

"Bira limited my powers when she got me out of the labyrinth, I have full control over them, I can freeze things and people in addition to freezing everything. And it doesn't drain me nearly as much as she made it seem. In addition to that I can also do other things but I don't feel like getting into that."

"If you don't mind me saying she doesn't seem to pleased with you" said Kurama

"Of coarse not they hated me." She said with a smile that had them all staring "Bira tries to hide it but its never worked and what she did back there was typical she always thought she was superior because she was older. Momiji shows she hates me openly. They both pushed me around after my mother was killed and Bira thinks I owe her cuz she got me out of the labyrinth and kept me hidden for Nine months. Truth of the matter is it was unnecessary I could have stopped the ritual. She just has it set in her mind that I'm still a child she can push around."

"But I thought you said she helped you get out of the labyrinth" commented Kurama

"She did but she mistook me I wanted to get away for a little while she made it look like I wanted to run away forever. That's why every demon was out to find me. I know that NOW."

"Uh huh… so do they have powers?" asked Kuwabara

"Yeah they do. The reason I told you to blindfold Momiji is because she can give people heart attacks by just looking at them, She can manipulate shadows, freeze you in your tracks, mind you this is just you not time and you can break out of it if your body is stronger then her mind. She can take over your body for as long as she wants all she needs to do is find one moment when your guard is down or a moment of vulnerability to do it, and finally she can manipulate dreams. Bira can read minds and moves objects with her mind, she can suppress memories, obviously, heal any injury, and manipulate electricity in addition to all this she's an amazing spellcaster. No matter the spell she'll do it with ease."

"I see… where did you all get these unusual powers?" asked Kurama

"We get some of them from Misoru and the others from out mothers"

"Mothers?" asked Yusuke "As In more Than one?"

"Well no, we all have different birth mothers. Momiji's mom was a fire demon, Biras mom was an angel, and my mom was a human. Momiji & Biras mothers were killed after they were born they were raised by nurses or teachers. I was the only one who actually got to know my mother… they resent me for that…" she looked down at her hands "My mother was killed in front of my eyes by Misoru when I was four." She looked up at them with emotionless eyes. "After that I was just like them. So to speak..." She sighed

"For sisters we're very different. We're not the typical family we'd trade each other in for our own lives any day. That's the only reason Bira even helped me escape. To save her own skin…" An awkward silence fell that broke five minutes later when Bira unfroze. She slapped the air and lost her balance and fell off the bed.

"Ow…" she got up slowly and glared at Tsuikas back. "Tsuika, what did I ever do to you? I loved you! You're my little sister!"

"Give it a rest Bira" Tsuika simply said leaning back in her hair and crossing her legs. Bira glared and looked at the boys smirking.

"Is that what you told them Tsuika?" she said thrusting her arms out. "Typical. Anything to make yourself look like an angel."

"Well, you're the one making yourself look like a bitch" Tsuikas eyes were closed but her eyebrows were drawn together in frustration.

"For Once Bira She's Right just shut the fuck up" they all turned and looked at Momiji she hadn't moved or spoken sense Tsuika had told her about Sogiro. Tsuika Stood walked past Bira to Momiji and began to untie her.

"What are you doing?" she asked

"Untying you and taking off the blindfold you kill anyone in this room and I'll kill you." Momiji smirked.

"Alright I wont" when the blindfold came off she looked at her own body and held the covers around her a little tighter. She looked up at them all and then at Tsuika then sighed.

"What are we doing here?" was all she asked it sounded like a rhetorical question but she was looking at Yusuke and waiting for answer.

"We need to know what happened" Yusuke Said Simply

"Where do we start?"

"Oh so you're cooperating with them" snapped Bira "after what just happened!"

"BIRA! Shut up! Your not helping anything the sooner you guys tell them what happened with Misoru and what he made you guys do the sooner we can get outta here! While your at it give back the things you stole"

"How'd you know it was us?" Asked Momiji removing the necklace she wore and the earrings. Tsuika and Bira did the same. They put it all in Tsuikas hands and she went to give it to Yusuke.

"Well it obviously wasn't me! And you might as well tell them the whole truth!" She said handing the Jewelry to Yusuke. She stood back with her arms crossed and waited for them to begin explaining.

"So I take it you felt me?" asked Momiji

"You've done it more than once why wouldn't I?"

"What's going on?" Asked Yusuke

"Why don't you ask Momiji." They all stared at her and waited she let out a frustrated sigh and glared up at them.

"I took over Tsuikas body and pushed her to kill Goten and Izume"

"What?" they all cried

"I told you she could take over your body as long as she wants. Earlier that day I saw Kasaki and Izume and I freaked. She must have been around cuz sense that moment I wasn't conscious of what I was doing" They all looked at Momiji who had become really interested in her finger nails.

"So how do you know it was her and not just you blacking out?" asked Kuwabara

"Oh believe me when Momiji takes over it's very distinct"

"It's true, it was on Misorus orders to get her in one location that we could infiltrate easily" Hiei's eyes shot open with shock as the pieces began to fall into place in his mind.

"Initially I was just going to make her stay in the area where she killed them to clean up the evidence while one of the lackeys went to get her. But then Hiei showed up and made it so much easier" Momiji said with a smile at Hiei. He growled at her and started forward. He hated being used. Yusuke got up and blocked his path. Hiei shoved him aside but then stopped in his tracks. He glared at Momiji and tried to struggle out of it.

"Anyway" Momiji began chipping off her nail polish and then looked up casually at Tsuika who was shaking her head.

"HEY I'M KILLING HIM! Just keeping him from killing me…" she said while the others just watched surprised. This must have been what Tsuika was talking about Hiei was obviously trying to break free but Momiji wasn't even paying him any attention.

"Moving on…" said Bira drawing all eyes to her "I was the one that ransacked the temple, I took on her appearance and everything else. The necklaces and earrings were mandatory for the ritual as well as the medallion, which by the way is on Misoru" They had said it without guilt or any acknowledgment that they did anything wrong. Moreover, the one who had gotten all the consequences of their actions was Tsuika. It infuriated Kurama to no end and tempted him to ring both their necks.

'_Well that's the jewelry now what about the mirror'_ thought Yusuke watching Momiji. She scrowled at her blankets then looked back up at them.

"Yeah… I beat the crap out of the girl with the mirror…"

"What was the purpose of that?" asked Tsuika

"I felt like it," she said with a shrug "it got boring after they stopped breathing." That was more or less a typical Hiei answer.

"Alright so you stole the miror and frammed tsuika for fun but everything else was done under Misorus orders right?" Asked Yusuke

"Yeah basically… it's either obey him or get tortured until the ritual" said Momiji.

"And unlike these two I would rather cooperate then suffer anything. I have delicate skin you know" They looked at each other with confusion.

"Oh give it a rest Momiji your not as big and bad as you want everyone to think" said Tsuika earning a glare from Momiji.

"For once I agree with the brat, I may have been against the wall but I heard you plead," said Bira leaning down to be eye level with Momiji. "In the end you were just as weak as the rest of us." Momiji glared at Bira then punched her in the face.

"You fucken bitch!" they began to wrestle and fight making Momiji lose her focus on keeping Hiei immobile. Hiei , caught off gaurd fell to the floor while Yusuke and Kuwabara placed bets. Hiei backed away from them in shock as Tsuika went over to brake them up. She began scolding them, It was very amusing for them to watch. No Tsuika wasn't much like she was before her attitude wasn't as bad and she wasn't defensive at all. She let her sisters say whatever they wanted about her and dismissed it by rolling her eyes

Yusuke returned the jewelry to Koenma and explained to him how it had happened. Momiji and Bira were put on probation under the condition that whenever they might need their help they couldn't refuse. Tsuika was cleared of her charges and free to go as she pleased. Koenma asked her to remain a member of the team but she shook her head.

"After everything that's occurred I'd rather not…" she said while looking at the floor. "Moreover, after everything that i've been through I just want some time to get myself together…" he nodded in understanding and let her go.

**-8- The mind churns, The Heart Yearns, The tears dry, Without you–8-**

"What are you going to do about Kurama?" Riuk Asked as they packed up their stuff from the apartment.

"I don't know…" Said Tsuika Taping up a full box

"Did Bira change you that much?"

"No it's not that… it's that I don't know… you know what happened between Kurama and Hiei! I don't think it's a good idea that I stay around them…it would just add to their tension if I was to stay with Kurama…aside from that it's also the way he was treating me when I was locked in that room. He wouldn't even listen to me…"

"Kiki, you know he was just doing his job," said Riuk using her pet name. She smiled at him, he hadn't called her Kiki sense she was eight. He sighed and continued

"So you're leaving because it's to their benefit." He took the box she had just taped up and put it in the hall way

"Riuk I broke their friendship!" She cried turning to him and throwing down the tape. He came back into the room looked at her and sighed.

"No you didn't Tsuika. Stop blaming yourself" he put his hands on her shoulders and forced her to look at him.

"If not me then who does the blame fall on? Hiei had a crush on me or whatever and it drove him to betray Kurama"

"Feelings can't be helped you of all people know that…" he sighed, "If anyone is to blame it's Misoru…"

"I just want to fix this… but I can't…" tears began to streak down her face. "I don't know how! It's nothing that can just be erased…" Riuk pulled her close and let her cry into his chest. It was true their friendship could very well be ruined because of this. To add insult to injury there were still a few things Tsuika didn't know and he hoped it would stay that way.

"I can't tell you what to do Tsuika. And I don't know what advice to offer... all I can really tell you to do is think things through fully" He sighed and left the room leaving her alone to think things through. She sat on the floor staring at her legs.

Meanwhile next-door Kurama was pacing back and forth in his room. He was waging an inner war. He didn't know weather to go over and help them pack or beg her to stay. He was mad as hell at Hiei, but that was a different matter, he didn't want to lose her… especially not over this. He loved her the thought made him stop dead in his tracks… he loved her… he wasn't going to lose her. He marched from his room down the stairs and wrenched open the front door only to find the object of his thoughts biting her nails before him. They both jumped and stared at each other for a moment. She smiled weakly and sighed.

"Hey…" was all she said it seemed so stupid but she didn't know what else to say. He took a step forward and crushed her body to his. Her eyes shot open with shock as he lowered his head to kiss her. She fell into the kiss easily wrapping her arms around his neck and gently closing her eyes. There was no need for words their bodies said it all he ran his hands over her body losing himself in her. She wasn't thinking, couldn't he released her lips to kiss along her neck. She pulled him back to look at him and stair into his eyes. They stayed that way staring at each other sadly before he released her and shoved his hands in his pockets to keep from touching her.

"I'm sorry Kurama…" she began. "I just came to say goodbye"

"Buh…." He couldn't bring himself to say anything. He just stared at her. Her eyes started to look glassy and she began blinking rapidly to stop the flow of tears.

"Goodbye…Aijou" he whispered as she turned away. Her eyes widened and she broke into a run tears began streaking down her face. He had called her that once before… god he was so sad. He ran after her desperate for just one more moment, one more kiss, anything. She ran down the stairs and jumped into the car where Riuk was waiting. She threw on her seat belt As Kurama reached the landing and watched them drive away. Riuk reached over to touch her hand but she pulled away.

"Please don't touch me, I'm scared" she chocked out watching Kurama in the rear view mirror as his hair blew in the wind and tears were streaked from his eyes. Atop another apartment building, Hiei had watched them from Kurama pacing, to Tsuika running away and leaving Kurama standing alone on the sidewalk. He bowed his head and looked at the ground. It was his fault they weren't together, his fault Kurama was suffering…he didn't know how to make it right and was cretin things wouldn't ever be the same again…

**-8- Life goes on, but I'm gone, cause I'd die, Without you –8-**

WOOOOOO finally! Can you believe it took me six months to finally be satisfied with this chapter! ALMOST 30 PAGES SOOO CLOSE! lol Furthermore it took me a few days over 11 months to finish this whole story! Tehehe I'll leave ya'll guessing! Hope you liked it! Thank you for reading!

Little side note I updated all the chapters and uploaded them before this last one it's nothing that would change the story just fixing some minor errors and adding a few extra scenes and details. HOPE YOU LIKED IT! Till Next Time.

**SCENE CHANGES- Album: Rent(The Movie Soundtrack), Song: "Without You" **

**THANK YOU FOR READING! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	11. INSECURE MEMORIES

You guys really didn't think i'd leave ya hanging did ya?

tehehehe

Insecure Memories

LOOK OUT FOR IT!


End file.
